


Writing Prompts

by andinanotherlifetime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, PxS - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Smut, Tumblr writing prompts, a tiny bit of angst, and happy times, at last smut, cause I have none at the moment :/, creepyship, lots of fluff, someone needs to give me a smut writing prompt, suggestions from fans/ readers, time to officially post them online, you shouldn't be surprised at this point guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andinanotherlifetime/pseuds/andinanotherlifetime
Summary: A collection of writing prompts over the years given to me by my readers. Most of them are Petyr and Sansa stories, so enjoy them creepyshippers :)
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 83
Kudos: 113





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am always up for expanding this collection. If you would like a writing prompt as well, simply post it below in the comment section. Enjoy!

**Writing Prompt “Ice cream + Kiss Prompt”**

**By @Quoyan11**

They were at the zoo. Petyr was holding little Tommy’s hand, letting his son lead him to the closest exhibition, which just so happened to be reptiles. Their son was obsessed with snakes, the soft fluffy stuffed animal Tommy held close to his chest confirmed it. “Look Daddy!” he cried out with energy, the second they walked into the small little room with snakes displayed on either side of them.

A slender green snake poked his head out of the dry grass, darting its tiny red tongue at our son. Tommy was ecstatic, the largest grin spread across his face as he tapped his flat hand against the glass. “Remember no tapping,” his father remonstrated. Sansa couldn’t help but giggle at the scenery and let herself fall into her husband’s arm gratefully. “You’re still finishing that ice cream?” he noted, looking at the strawberry ice cream dripping down the side of her waffle cone. “I should have brought more napkins.”

“I got it,” I told him, and licked the cone from the bottom upwards while giving him a look. He swallowed hard at the sight of it, and I saw a tiny flash of desire flicker in his eyes.

Tommy was humming and dancing as he moved onto the next glass window, unaware of the stolen kiss his father gave to Sansa when he wasn’t looking. “Let’s tire him out,” Petyr hummed into the side of her ear. “All this walking will make him want to go to bed earlier.”

Sansa smirked at him over the top of my ice cream. “And we both know what will happen once we put him too sleep.”

Petyr cocked his head to the side and gave her the most mischievous look. “We do.”


	2. Caught his Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a "Modern Day" writing prompt by an anonymous person.

Sansa was starting to think she was crazy. He wasn’t really staring at her, was he?

She sly-fully crosses her legs, pretending the screensaver on her phone was more interesting.

The subway shook, making her body jolt to the right before she had to steady herself. The man across from her held on to the handrail tighter, both hands were now arresting over his head.

He was dressed finely, she concluded. He was probably joined in with the hustle and bustle of everyday work: the fine tailored suit he wore of all black confirmed it. She thought the silver tie suited him well, though she was confused by the silver pin over his chest. She knew it was a bird, but the exact kind was a mystery to her.

He smiled kindly, after he caught her eye; it was a boyish grin, bringing youth to his face in a single moment. One hand dropped down and he positioned his body fully to face her; something of a knowing smirk played upon his face.

The subway doors swished open and a swarm of people walked in between them, hiding his small figure for a moment. When they were gone, he strode towards her, almost swaggering from side to side. “Excuse me for staring, but are you related to Catelyn Tully?”

Sansa’s eyes widened and she happily rapped out, “That’s my mother.”

He wore a smug smile and then nodded his head. The seat was empty beside her, so he took it. The man laid his hands in his lap, crossing his legs easily to face her. “My name’s Petyr,” he smoothly introduced. “And I’m an old friend of hers.”

“Sansa,” she quickly answered back.

His voice was smooth, sweet as honey as he quietly drawled out, “Sansa,” with something of a smile.


	3. Aberama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for an "Aberama writing prompt" by an anonymous person (Possibly @Clarissa_DN38416)

Sansa was laying against a striped blanket, feeling the cool air blow against her naked skin. She curled her fingers through her hair, lifting it upwards before she let it fall down to the blanket in a tumble of auburn gold. She felt lazy, so well rested after Aberama finally had his way with her. Feeling flirty she prodded her toe on the side of his arm, making him almost loss balance as he rested on it. “You really do love that pipe.”

“I do,” he murmured, with his mouth still attached to it.

“But I’d rather your lips somewhere else.”

Aberama tilted his head slightly in Sansa’s direction. “On your lips, presumably.” 

Sansa lifted her toes and let it drag all the way up his arm and then pressed it against his shoulder blade. “Between my legs actually.”


	4. The Holy Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Petyr and Sansa in the time period of "The Crusades" by @Clarisa_DN38416

Petyr had felt the call of God to join the Peoples Crusade, leaving the comforts of his home to embark on a journey with thousands of others. He was no fighter, he knew, but he felt in his heart that he had something to offer. Petyr was told that this act would take away his sins, a major factor for him to take up his well used sack and throw it over his shoulders, trudging down the mountainous road that would lead him to the Holy City. 

For a time, Petyr was like the others, believing this was a war to defend Christendom- a penance for his sins. This all changed when he reached the border of Costantinople, and then his heart grew blacker than ever before. There was a woman with skin as pale as the moon and hair as bright as fiery flames, and he was struck by her beauty at once. It was his great misfortune to learn that this girl belonged to another, a knight belonging to the Holy Crusade, and Petyr’s heart grew sick with jealousy. 

A lowly peasant had no business to love a woman as fair as her, and the more he watched the knight’s bride, the more he wanted her. Embracing the art of trickery, Petyr had offered his services to the ignorant knight, and the knight insensible of the dangers of the man agreeably accepted the offer. 

Petyr would have said that God had been good to him the first time he was introduced to Sansa, but he knew his own state of rebellion was not an act of God, but perhaps the Devil himself, for when he met her in the act of undressing in her tent, Petyr knew every step that he had taken had led up to this moment. 

“Excuse me, m’Lady, but are you in need of assistance?” he asked, with a humbling bow. Petyr wore a raggedy brown shawl with holes piercing his thick clothing, but he had always made sure his hands and face were free of dirt; his hair too was perfectly combed to the side with precise trimming that many of the Lords and Ladies were lacking now a days. 

Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink as she fumbled with the folds of her evening ground. “You are preparing for a bath,” he observed, and looked at the small bowl she had left on the floor in her makeshift tent; a tiny cloth sat at the bottom with a scent he could not make out yet. 

“It is not as grand as the one back home,” she nervously laughed, and then turned her back to him as she tried to tie up her dress. “You are not with my husband.”

“He is currently away,” he slyly replied, while he fidgeted with the only ring that belonged to him, a tiny indistinguishable thing. 

“But he will be back,” she confidently replied, to show she had no fear. “And he will kill you to see you are alone with me.”

“I have no wish to die tonight.” Petyr took a small step back, sensing the woman he adored- loved with sick pleasure did not desire his presence. “Then I bid you goodnight, m’Lady.”

“Wait,” she called out, and then turned around to face him. “If you do not look… will you help me.”

“I swear it.”

She walked closer to him, and only stopped when she stood right in front of him. She lifted her hand to his face and ordered him to close his eyes. “You must stay like this at all times,” she instructed him, and then took his hand to lead him somewhere deeper into her tent. A soft wet fabric was placed in his hands, and then she leaned a part of her body against the rough folds of the cloth. “My back first,” she announced, and Petyr being the trickster that he was opened his eyes slightly to see her bare back. He closed it again, but hardly a second past by before he opened it again to see she was undressed to the full, his eyes scanning every part of her body he could find as he rubbed the wet cloth against her hot sweaty skin. “You must move quicker, if you do not wish to get caught.”

“How can I move quicker if I can barely see, m’Lady?”

He was answered by, a rough pull of his wrist and Petyr immediately opened his eyes to see a haughty glare from her. “Then do it with your eyes open,” she commanded, and Petyr did his best to hold back his smile. 

He rubbed the cloth over her shoulder blade, staring into her sea blue eyes so deeply that her cheeks took on the same crimson colour as her hair. Her breathing was heavy the longer he looked at her, nipples growing harder by the moment. He tilted his head to rub the side of her arm, his head leaning forward as he pretended to scrub at an area. “What is your name?” she commanded.

“Petyr.”

“Have you been long in my husband’s services?”

“Two days.”

“And do you intend to be in his service long.”

“Till we reach the Holy city,” he smoothly replied, dragging the cloth down the last part of her arm till he reached her wrist. “After all,” he added, as he darted his eyes in her direction again. “I live to serve.”

Her lips smacked hard against his, and Petyr’s wet hands smoothed over the hot flesh of her body. Bodies entangled, they fumbled around the room, kissing each other with such heated passion it would be considered a sin. Too add to the darkness of Petyr’s lust for her, he laid his taunt lips over the whole of her breasts, sucking the rough peaks as his hands explored the curve of her body. He knew then that he would not make it to Jerusalem, or even beyond the coasts of the Turkish Constantinople- he would take her away from her husband, so far away that no man or women would ever see them again, and when the sumptuous lady took his hand to lead her to the darkened shades of her bed he knew that the only thing he would conquer in his lifetime was her.   
  



	5. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day writing prompt with quote: "You're living in oblivion," by @Quoyan11

“You’re living in oblivion.”

Petyr rolled his head to the left, squinting at me with a look of pain.

“That’s what it said on the inside of the bathroom stall.” Petyr batted his eyelashes at me with puzzlement. “I just thought it was odd.”

“This conversation is odd,” he drawled out before he let out a long sigh. “When am I going to get out of here, San?”

“Not for a bit,” I offered out with a comforting touch on his good arm. “You really shouldn’t have put up those Christmas lights up all on your own.” A light smile traveled across Petyr’s tired face, a rare thing ever since he was driven to the hospital. “I could have helped you.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” he answered me, while he kept his gaze dead ahead of him. “Besides you are always tired from work.”

I let out an exhausted sigh of my own. “It’s because I work in retail,” I reminded him. My hand glided up and down his bare arm, letting warmth travel to his cold skin. “And I would have helped you.”

“Surprise,” he mouthed out teasingly. Petyr tilted his head to look at his right arm that was in a cast. “Although, I am not sure if it was worth it.”

“No,” I retorted. “It wasn’t.”

“Guess we have to cancel Christmas dinner,” Petyr teased, and then let his top teeth twist his bottom lip gratefully. “I wonder what your parents will do?”

“Invite us over.” Petyr squinted his eyes with an amusing look, clearly not happy he couldn’t find a way out of this. “I will ask my father to behave.” Petyr nodded his head stiffly. “And my sister… and my brothers.”

“And Lysa.”

“Petyr.”

“I’m only telling you the truth.”

“And Aunt Lysa.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re living in oblivion,” Sansa teased, before she got of the stiff plastic chair to give her husband a kiss.


	6. A Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt by @xbrierxrose with the following quote: "Everyone is what they are for a reason"

The midnight stars were shining high up in the sky, while a pale white glow from the crescent moon fell over Petyr’s skin. A cigarette was pressed against his lips, while he let his hand slouch low in his cloak pocket. It was cold; frost was spreading quickly upon the grass, making his leather brown boots dewy with an iridescent shine on the tops of his shoes. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could see his own reflection, but he knew he would not like what he saw. A long exhale escaped his lips with a thin, wiry gust of grey smoke; the air left his lungs, making his chest fall heavily at the sight a few inches from his feet.

Two of his workers were busy digging up a grave, the dead corpse was heavily cloaked on the right side of the hole. He had made sure the face was bashed to bits, barely recognizable just in case anyone came searching. He needed his name to be clear, not a trace would find him to his spot. Petyr patted the gun safely stored away in his coat pocket; he knew once the men were done he would have to kill them as well.

One of the men lifted up a lamp, shining it over the hole to show it was fully prepared. “Is that alright, Baelish?”

“Lay her in,” he muttered, and gestured his hand towards the dead body that was on the man’s right. The two men crawled out of the deep hole, unaware it was deep enough for them as well. One dragged the arms of the corpse and the other held up their feet, and ever so slowly they laid the heavy body deep into the earth’s surface.

“Why did you do it?” the youngest man inquired, clearly unaccustomed to my rules of not speaking, unless spoken too.

“Why?” I echoed in a deep sonorous voice. “Because everyone is what they are for a reason.” I pulled out my trigger and capped both men in quick succession to see them sprawl out across the floor. _And she played her role well, but even Cersei can’t be Queen forever._


	7. Betrayal of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt for Petyr and Sansa in the midst of the French Revolution by @Clarissa_DN38146

**The French Revolution**

_“To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life.”  
_ ―  
  
Victor Hugo, Les Misérables  


“Petyr!” yelled out Gendry the moment I stepped into the room. “You have come at last.”

“I was gathering more people for our cause,” I declared to the room. “And soon we will take this fight to the King.”

“And declare equal rights for all!” Gendry replied, as he threw on his dusty newsboy cap. “No more will we have to cowardly bend our knees to the King. No more should I watch our people starve, while they enjoy the fruits of our labour in the Palace.”

“We will tear down their walls,” I heatedly declared. “Bring _chaos_ to everything they hold dear.”

Gendry stood on top of the table, kicking off the last of empty plates onto the floor before he declared to the men in the room. “Let us start the march now!”

“To the revolution!” I jeered.

“The revolution!” He yelled out, and the men in the room pumped up their fists in support.

Gendry pulled a gun out of his back pocket and raised in the air. “Vive la France!” he screamed out, and fired the gun to the ceiling, letting white dust spout out from the ceiling and then crumble over the wooden table.

The men stormed out of the room, chanting “Revolution” as they charged through the doors. Gendry dropped down to the floor and wrapped his arm around me with a hearty grin.

“It starts today, my friend,” he muttered to me, and then let me go to follow the rest of crowd. I looked behind me, seeing the men that were passing me in large crowds. I moved the opposite direction, however, moving towards the clear glass window that showed the elegant building off in the horizon- the one where  
the woman I fell in love with just happened to belonged to the _Bourgeois_.

 _I have to warn her,_ I thought, and blinked nervously knowing the hell that would soon fall over the heads of her family- her class.

The men that belonged to me were now marching down the dirt road, raising the beautiful flag of France with low chanting that would gather the hearts of civilians as they charged down the street. _Why must I be so torn,_ I worried, knowing everything I represented went against the matters of my heart. _Why did I have to fall in love with her?_

I opened the window a crack to hear the noise, the drumming of men at the end of the line, the calls of people as they gathered more supporters  
of the street. Shouts of “Equality” and “Freedom” echoing through the air with wild fervor.

I knew where they were heading, and I knew that their long march would take them to a certain destination where Sansa’s life might be in danger. “I have to warn her,” I muttered, and just turned around when I saw someone standing in front of a doorway.

“Baelish,” an old man uttered, with a black pistol pointing at me.

“Davos,” I cunningly replied with a smooth tone of voice.

“You’re not with the others,” he observed. “Not having second thoughts are you?”

“Never,” I answered him with a raise of the hand to show him I was unarmed. “Are you?”

“I think we both know the answer to that,” he responded, and positioned the gun to be leveled to my head.

“Davos,” I nervously mouthed, after I licked my lips with agitation. “I’m on your side.”

“I rather thought you were on _hers._ ”

“Sansa Stark is forgotten,” I told him. “I’m on your side!”

“You would say that with a gun pointed at your face, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m on your side,” I repeated in a deeper tone of voice.

“They call you _The Mockingbird_ for a reason.”

“I am for the revolution.”

“You are for whatever serves you best.”

“And what serves me best is the revolution,” I declared with half a shrug. “The relationship I had with Sansa is no more.”

“Then prove it!” He lowered the gun and pointed it to the ground. “Bring her to the guillotine.”

“What?” I laughed out in pure jest.

“Take off her head, like all the rest.” He narrowed his eyes at me as he added, “And then I’ll believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger there.


	8. Not My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Modern Day" writing prompt by @Redlektor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I was given this exact quote to use in this short story: 
> 
> "Some women like tall men. Some like short men. Some like hairy men. Some like bald men. Gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men, pretty girls. Most women don’t know what they like until they’ve tried it. And, sadly, so many of us get to try so little before we’re old and gray.”
> 
> Credits to @Redlektor for this quote.

Sansa walked out of the bathroom stall, caught off guard by the long line of women waiting for an empty stall. _Typical,_ she thought, it was Friday night and she couldn’t be the only girl feeling sick from one to many drinks. Sansa did her best to pull down her skimpy shimmery black dress, making sure it wouldn’t reveal too much. She wanted to look sexy, but not too easy- those would only attract attention of the worst men.

Margery was reapplying her lipstick, looking stunning as ever in the bright circular lights around the mirror. She puckered her lips once she caught my reflection behind her. “Hi Hun,” she teased, with a mischievous grin that revealed the deep dimples in her cheeks. “You ready?” She stuck the bright red lipstick back into her handbag and took a small step aside so Sansa could wash her hands. “I’m still looking for a good shag.”

“Might have to go somewhere else, this bar just ain’t hitting it.”

“Hitting it?” she exclaimed. “You saw those cute boys looking at us.”

“They’re not my type,” Sansa stated over the running water. The water was refreshingly cold, a nice change from the humid temperatures from the dance floor of the only bar they could find in the suburbs. “We should have gone downtown.”

“And who is going to pay for a cab?”

Sansa rolled her eyes at her, before she brushed her friend over with a strong arm so she could get at the heavy stack of paper towels. Marg watched her with a keen eye, peering at her through those glossy blue orbs that could probably strike a man or woman dumb if she wanted too. “Come on, let’s go,” Sansa told her, after she fluffed out her hair and confidently sashayed away.

They were walking side by side down the hallway, noticing how loud the dance music was once they exited the bathroom. Marg took a hold of Sansa’s arm to pull her in closer. “No, but really,” she sweetly cooed. “What is your type?”

“I don’t know. I’ll know it when I see it.”

She raised her right eyebrow at Sansa mischievously. “Some women like tall men. Some like short men. Some like hairy men. Some like bald men. Gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men, pretty girls. Most women don’t know what they like until they’ve tried it. And, sadly, so many of us get to try so little before we’re old and gray.”

They rounded the corner to take them to the stairwell as Sansa noted, “That was quite a speech you had there.”

“Trust! This is coming from a person with a world of experience.”

Sansa giggled at her lightly as she brushed my fingers through her hair. “Oh, I know.”

Sansa held her breath slightly as she took her first step up the staircase, feeling she shouldn’t have worn such high heels when she was already such a tall woman. _Add that to the many mistakes I’ve made tonight_ , she thought, and made a conscious choice to have only two more shots of tequila. _I’m drawing the line after that._

Marg giggled beside her, and Sansa turned her head sharply to see what all the fuss was about. “We’re being watched,” she whispered, and darted her eyes up the staircase where a security guard was stationed. He was probably the oldest man in the bar, medium height with a lean build and sharp piercing blue eyes coming out of a handsome face. Streaks of grey was painted on either side of his temples, while the rest of his dark brown hair was combed neatly to the side. He didn’t look like a typical security guard, he was way too small and not at all intimidating.

“Hello,” Marg purred out once we reached the top set of staircases; the man’s eyes completely went past her and stared plainly at Sansa.

“Hello,” he uttered in a deeply pleasantly voice, and offered a small smile that sent a thrilling glow to his blue eyes. “You ladies having fun?”

“Yeah,” Marg giggled out excitedly.

“Good,” he said in a low tenor. “You girl’s let me know if any boys give you any trouble.”

Marg kept Sansa arm under hers as she steered her friend away from the charming man with the hypnotic stare. Even when they started to get lost in the crowd his eyes continued to follow her, the tiniest of smiles played upon his face.

Sansa went too far to the right and the man escaped from her view. Marg ever so determined to get to the bar was caught of guard when her friend sharply tugged at her arm. “Ouch! What was that for?” Marg demanded, as she rubbed the side of her arm incessantly.

“We’re going back,” Sansa told her. “I think I found my type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for the moment. Feel free to state any writing prompts or time periods below.
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish


	9. At Mercy of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A writing prompt for Petyr and Sansa set in "Ancient Rome Era" by @Quoyan11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I found some more writing prompts! A few more will be posted either tonight or tomorrow :)

_“For only if sport is a form of sacrifice can we explain its ritual associations.”_

– David Sansone, “Greek Athletics and the Genesis of Sports”

He was the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth. There would be others called “heroes,” but Petyr was far from it.

The crowd erupted in the amphitheater, echoing down the long tunnel where he sat there waiting. The mauled fight between the two wild animals resounded in the small circular room, knowing the two tigers were currently tearing each other apart. He looked down in his hand, a thin purple scarf that his lover had given to him. Petyr knew that every fight would be his last, the moment he stepped into the arena he could be cut down. He had survived for now, but a man with a black wiry net and a long trident in hand would never win the favour of the public.

The crowd chanted as the last of the fight ended, the two beasts must have ripped each other to threads, and if they hadn’t one of the gladiators would have done so by now. Petyr swallowed hard, staring at the circle of opponents he was destined to fight. He never wanted this life; a boy captured from slavers and taken to Rome. He grew up around gladiators, learning how to fight and train to appease Emperor Commodus; an Emperor that spread a nation-wide revival of gladiator fights that left Petyr sitting on the cold stony bench now- uncertain of his fate. He clutched on the fabric harder, remembering when Sansa had visited his quarters the night before. They had made promises to one another- promises Petyr was unsure if he was able to keep. “I will be free one day,” he swore to her, after the woman was spent from them making love. “And you will be my bride.”

A gladiator had no business marrying her, a woman of so high of birth and status. Petyr knew that he loved her, that each breath he took belonged to this fair woman with hair as dark as a summer’s sunset. If the gods were good, he would be allowed to last one more fight, and with one knee bending to the ground he looked to the goddess of war and muttered out a silent prayer.

The ground erupted all around the amphitheater, and Petyr rose to his feet knowing it was time. Tying the violet coloured scarf around his wrist, he kissed the smooth fabric as if it was his lover’s lips. “May the gods help me,” he murmured, and with that he lifted up his bronze coloured helmet to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to expand upon this story. Maybe one day I will...


	10. An Alluring Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt by @Quoyan11 with the fluffy quote: "Your hair smells nice."

Arya was watching the small lines of ants slowly marching up their picnic blanket, finding it funny that the sleepy couple was unaware of it. Her sister was cuddled up with her long-time boyfriend, letting her head rest over his bare chest. It was another hot summer day, and Arya found it frustrating that she could no longer eat her potato chips without feeling a sense of regret. She reached down for her water bottle, taking note how it was nearly empty before she chugged down the last of it. “I’m thirsty,” she complained aloud. “You guys mind if I go to that ice cream truck over there.”

“Arya,” her sister chided. “That won’t help at all.”

“Okay, maybe I want the ice cream too.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Petyr tilted his head in her direction, squinting at her since the sunlight shined in his face. “Arya? You want some cash?”

Arya shook her head quickly, not wanting to accept money from Sansa’s boyfriend. Things were already weird enough since she felt like a third wheel. “Its cool,” she rapped out casually. “I got it.”

“Sweetling?” Sansa tilted her head upwards, allowing their eyes to meet with a warm smile gracing her face. “Ice cream?”

“Not yet,” she tiredly replied.

“You sure?”

Sansa replied by rubbing her fingers over his jawline, only to stop once she reached his neatly trimmed goatee. Arya thought it was best to leave before they started to make out again, knowing how uncomfortable she felt whenever they did. She was just slipping on her sandals when she heard Petyr hush, “Your hair smells nice.”

“Thanks,” her sister replied with sudden shyness.

“You have to bring that shampoo over to my place,” Petyr whispered with a sly wink in her direction, which brought a shade of red to Sansa’s cheeks. Arya thought it was best to leave, so she made sure to crush the intruding ants with the bottom of her heel before she sprinted out of there. 


	11. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another writing prompt by @Quoyan11 with the following quote: “I need to lay down for a bit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was admittedly stuck until YouTube shuffle put on "Love yourself" by Justin Beiber. I am not a huge fan of him, but the lyrics got the wheels turning in my head.

Sansa made a chocking sound, finding the smoke went down her throat the wrong way. “Shit,” she coughed out and then sat down against the brick wall at the back of her school in pain. “I need to lay down for a bit.”

“You’re such a sissy,” Joffrey mocked. He snatched the joint from her hand and stuck it in his mouth without regard. “Why are you out here anyways? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Shouldn’t you,” she challenged him. She rose back to her feet and made sure she stood up taller so she could tower over the pretty blonde-haired boy.

“You know me, San,” he taunted, before he rolled up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. He had managed to make his school uniform look cool, making sure to comb his fingers through his thin blonde hair till she could see the strength to his piercing blue eyes.

“You are never going to pass high school, Joffrey.”

He made sure to extend his arm outwards before he spat at the ground. “Ah,” he grunted. “We’ll see.”

Sansa brought the strap to her backpack higher up, wondering if she should stay out of school any longer. She was already ten minutes late to class, a thing that was most unusual for her. She hated the fact that she developed a crush on Joffrey, a thing that he knew all to well once her little secret came out. “Remember when you used to come over?” he piped up. “Over to my place.”

“Joffrey,” she laughed. “We were ten years old then.”

“Yeah, but our dads were close,” he jeered from the corner of his mouth. “And then you got all posh.”

“And you went the complete opposite way.”

“I don’t like rules,” he argued back. “You know how I am,” he repeated to himself for the second time this afternoon. “I fucking hate school! I hate the way they treat us here.”

“Like what exactly?”

“Forcing things down our throats,” he mumbled. “I’ve been thinking… what if I take my mom’s car and…”

“Go where?” Sansa finished for him, already knowing his secret plan.

“Arizona?” he questioned. “Somewhere far, you know?”

“Its stupid.”

“School is stupid.”

“I’m going to be late,” Sansa concluded, wondering why she had always been attracted to him. “And I don’t want to get caught out here while you are smoking that.”

“Who cares! Let them expel me.” He inhaled his joint deeply, letting his eyes close with bliss for a moment more. “At least I’ll get out of here.” There were heavy footsteps padding down the gravel, so Joffrey leaned against the wall and directed Sansa to do the same. A few moments passed by before a janitor turned the corner, looking startled to see two of the school’s pupils there. “Look,” Joffrey cut in, before he could ever say a word. “Its not what you think.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Listen,” Joffrey said with agitation, as he tried to hide the joint behind his back. There was no point anyways, you could smell it in the air all around them. “There were some kids here, and we…”

“Go to the office.”

“Sir?”

“Office.”

Joffrey walked past the custodian, making sure to stamp down on his joint the second they were out of the man’s view. “I say we make a run for it,” he suggested. “You can come to my place for a bit.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Why not?” he demanded with sudden anger. “You know my place is practically a mansion.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I thought you would jump on the idea,” he sneered with ill-humour. “Given the rumours and all.”

They walked by side down the narrow pathway, taking the only route that would lead them to the front of the building. Sansa felt uncomfortable with the suggestion, feeling torn inwardly. It was true she had always liked him, a silly crush really, but she also knew how dangerous Joffrey could be.

“People would talk,” she lied in a weak voice.

“About what?”

“You and I together.”

“Relax.” He suddenly stepped ahead of her, blocking her only route. A hand outstretched itself to block her from moving and then he leaned into her space slowly. “Relax, Hun,” he teased. “I know there is only one reason you are skipping class today and its not to smoke my joint.”

“I didn’t want too.”

“No,” he recalled. “Why else would you choke on it? I’d bet you’d choke on something else too.” He looked downwards, taking in her figure with a lengthy gaze. “Its true you’re a virgin, right?” He ignored the bright blush to her cheeks. “Isn’t it?”

“I…”

“I know,” he encouraged her. “A bit embarrassing, right? I guess that is why your friends don’t hangout with you anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Sansa simpered.

“That’s not what I’ve heard.”

She blinked at him with puzzlement, unsure how to answer Joffrey’s statement.

“I could be your friend and even _more_ than that Sansa. How about you come with me?”

“No,” she found herself saying.

“Then stay out here.” He dropped his arm to let her pass. “But there is only one way into the building and its in the front door, and I know you don’t want to get in trouble.”

“I…”

“I know what your dad is like too,” he warned.

Sansa felt conflicted again, knowing this man was simply manipulating her.

“We could go for a drive later,” he suggested. “I can take you out for something to eat.”

 _And then fuck me,_ Sansa thought, and felt the colour rising to her cheeks.

“Such a pretty thing,” he taunted. “So silent.”

“Well, I…”

A hush sound of footsteps caught their attention, and when Sansa looked over, she saw a man passing the far corner of the building with a brief case in hand. Keys dangled in his hand, making a sound that even Joffrey couldn’t ignore. Sansa passed Joffrey a little, taken back by the man in a form fitting navy-blue suit; he stopped for a moment to examine the watch on his wrist, and then shook his head with frustration before he stormed down the parking lot. Sansa’s feet wandered away from her high school friend, trailing over the high unruly grass at the side of the school. It was though a magnet was pulling her to this unknown man, struck by the sight of him. Her name was being called out by Joffrey, but she hardly noticed it, and only when she felt a sharp tug at her arm that she pulled around to meet his steely gaze. “What?” she yelled out without thinking.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?”

She was about to argue back when he suddenly struck the side of her face with an open hand. Silence filled the air for a moment, and then she could feel her eyes water at the horror of what Joffrey had just done. He let her go instantly, taking a step back as realized the whole thing was observed by the unknown man. Joffrey backpedaled quickly and then sprinted down the narrow walkway to get to the front of the school.

“Are you alright?” sounded behind her, as she watched Joffrey run to the crosswalk, and sprint across the street as fast as he could. “Excuse me?”

Sansa turned around, meeting the gaze of a gentleman with an ever-concerned look. “Yeah,” she lied, even when her hand continued to cup her sore cheek.

The man sighed in front of her, looking worried as he noticed the brightness of the young girl’s cheek.

“He hit me!” Sansa finally spat out. “God, what the hell?”

“Friend of yours?”

“Its complicated,” she revealed. “We _were_ friends.”

“It should stay that way,” he resolved, before he dropped his briefcase to the ground to give her his whole attention. Sansa spotted the lanyard hanging down his neck now, a thin blue ribbon with decorative strips of black and grey. “Mr. Baelish,” was printed on the front of it, along with the school board’s printing down below.

“Are you a teacher?”

“God, no,” he laughed. “I’m a tech advisor.”

“Tech?”

“Yeah, I try to bring in the latest equipment into schools like this,” he explained. “You go to this school, I’m guessing.”

“I should be in class.”

“Let me take you back,” he suggested, and then took a hold of her arm lightly to bring her forward. “Talk to someone too.”

“Report it, you mean.”

“Doesn’t hurt.”

“I will!” The man looked down at her, looking so shocked that his eyebrows raised high over his soft blue eyes. “Thank you by the way.”

“I was there at the right time,” he concluded.

“Yes.”

They walked slowly to the front, each not showing any sign of urgency. In truth, she liked the way this man held her arm gently, the closeness of his body as he showed a protective manner around her. She felt safe with him and knew no harm would come to her now.

Mr. Baelish rang the doorbell, and then took a step closer to the door to peer through the protective glass. Sansa continued to rub the side of her cheek sullenly, chiding herself for being such an idiot in the first place.

“You two were out for a smoke?” Mr. Baelish questioned her. “I can smell it, that’s all.”

“No, he was.”

“You might get in trouble,” he deduced. “I wish I could help you out.”

“You could be a witness for that too,” Sansa suggested. “A little help.”

“I saw only him smoking,” he concluded. “Yes, I agree.”

“A little lie won’t hurt anyone.”

They shared a secret smile then, one that brought a flutter at the bottom of her stomach.

“Name?” he questioned her in a charming voice.

“Sansa.”

“Grade 12?”

“Yeah.”

“Eighteen?” he asked with some hesitation, while lowering his gaze.

“Next week.” He nodded his head slowly, taking in the information. “No offense, but… a pretty girl like you deserves better.”

The buzzard sounded off, which made him pull open the unlocked door. Sansa stepped over his arm, liking the fact that he held open the door for her. Mr. Baelish made sure to do it a second time again, not minding when Sansa was so close that she brushed the side of his chest for half a second. He let his gaze follow hers, knowing she could read his secret thoughts that were playing in the back of his mind. Sansa blushed, and then forced her gaze away. Mr. Baelish made sure to walk by her side again, though he made sure he was walking slow enough to buy their time.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Sansa stated, to at least have some form of conversation.

“I visit here every month or so.”

“Oh.”

“I travel all over the city.”

“Every month or so,” Sansa echoed. “I see.”

“But I can come here more often if…” He paused. “If a certain student is in need of my assistance.” He caught the smirk that Sansa gave to him, and knew she agreed with his plans. “I’m just a call away,” he finished, and only then wore a sign of regret once they stopped in front of the Principal’s office. “If you ever need me.”

“I’ll call,” Sansa assured him, and then pushed open the door to lead Mr. Baelish inside of the school office, ever aware of how close he was standing behind her.


	12. Go to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter inspired by the following quote "Go to Bed" by @Clarissa_DN38416

Petyr rolled over to find a bright white light blinding him. A hand covered the light partially, and then he did his best to squint past it. “Sansa,” he barked out in a groggy voice. The white light moved, going downwards to hide the visage of his wife. “What time is it?”

The light moved across the bedroom, and soon he heard her phone pattering down on the bed-stand. “Three,” she replied with indifference.

Petyr rolled over to the other side of the bed, facing the window where the drapes were fully closed. “Go to bed,” he murmured. The pillow beneath his head was puffed upwards and he settled upon it more comfortably.

“I’m not tired,” sounded behind him, which made Petyr grimace severely. “I can’t sleep.”

“Why?”

“I’m stressed.”

“Try not to think about work,” Petyr reasoned. He settled himself more comfortably in his bed, knowing it would be a few more hours until he had to go into work as well.

“I hate Monday mornings.”

“San,” Petyr nearly begged. “You know I’m up at five thirty.”

“I know.”

“Please.”

“Maybe I should just go into the living room,” she surmised. He felt the blankets being pushed more onto his side of the bed. Their mattress was dipping downwards when he rolled over to face her. “What?” she asked, when she felt his hand slide around the curl of her wrist. “I’m keeping you up.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Petyr,” she huffed with annoyance. “Just go to bed.”

“What?”

“Go to bed!” she argued back. Sansa was about to push his hand off her wrist when Petyr rolled his body closer to her. Sansa sat still when she watched his moving silhouette move upwards, taking in that messy bed hair that she loved so well. The room was dark but they could make out their silhouette’s, a thin blue lighting coming from the crack of the bathroom doorway was the only thing that made them distinguishable.

“Telling me to go to bed,” Petyr chided in a naughty voice.

“You’re tired.”

“You’re tired,” he fought back. Sansa’s breath hitched when she felt his hand seductively dragging down her bare arm closest to him. It was a cold winter night, but that did not stop her from going to bed in a loose tank-top and skimpy shorts. “Tired and stressed.”

“I wish I could quit my job,” she mumbled. “I hate the environment.”

“I know you do.”

“Its a poisonous environment,” she complained. Petyr sat up fully, letting his body be right next to hers. “I don’t know how much longer I can take it.”

“You’ll be strong.”

“I know I will be.” Sansa lowered her chin once she felt Petyr cup the other side of her cheek, liking the heat of his skin against the side of her face. “Couldn’t we go on holiday?” she questioned him. “It’s the new year.”

“Yes.”

“You will go?”

“Anywhere you want,” Petyr submitted. There was an elated squeal that shook the air, and then Sansa leaned her face into his hand more with happiness.

“Can we go up north?”

“Yes, sweetling.”

“Petyr,” she cooed. “You really are the sweetest thing.”

“I only want to make my wife happy,” he concluded. Sansa grabbed a hold of his t-shirt collar and then steered Petyr down into the bed with her. “San,” he purred, once Petyr sensed her mood. Her hands wrapped itself around the back of his neck, leaving no space for Petyr to breath. He smiled down at her, not minding one bit at her silent suggestion. Blankets were pushed downwards with his feet and then his lips descended upon her with slow, drawn out kisses. Sansa rose her chest off the bed, pressing their faces harder together. Their kisses ignited the silent air; Sansa’s body moving downwards into the bed as a clear signal for her husband to continued. Petyr laid a hand down on her stomach, stretching out his fingers to cover the whole of it, and just when she got used to the feeling he let it slip downwards. “Go to bed, Sansa,” her husband warned in something like a growl. She made a short mewing sound once she felt his cold fingers slip between her thighs. Light fingers stroked the area, taking in the light dampness there. Petyr sighed since it was not wet enough for him, and then leaned forward to kiss her lips while he performed his marital duties. Fingers lovingly stroked her clit, making her forget about the stress the morning would bring. Sansa’s breath became short and taunt against his face, her hips bulking upwards to meet his moving hand. A finger slipped inside of her, gently stroking her entrance while his thumb massaged her clit to keep her on a gradual high. Sansa abruptly turned her head away from him to let out a sound, feeling all hot and completely flushed by the things he was doing to her.

“Pete,” she moaned, before outstretching her neck to the fullest. Hands pushed at the front of his shoulders, wanting him to move downwards. Petyr let his nose snake between the valley of her breasts, taking note of the absence of her bra this morning. Teeth pulled at the front of her tank, lifting it off her body as he continued to rub her. His finger inching downwards in a fluid movement before he pulled it slightly upwards to stroke at her walls. Sansa groaned with clenched teeth, finding her chest heaving heavily. Petyr invaded her stomach next, brushing the bottom of her tank upwards with his fangs till her bare skin was exposed to him. Light peppering of kisses peppered the whole of stomach, inching lower as he let his finger slip out of her.

“Wide awake,” he teased. Sansa tiredly sat up on the bed; she quickly tore off her shirt while her husband was busy moving backwards.

“I can’t sleep now.”

“That’s the point.”

“Pete.”

“The sounds you were making… gosh, I feel so hard.”

“Then do something about it.”

“Oh, I intend too.”

“You and your damn fingers.”

Petyr waved a hand in front of her, though she could barely see it. “I’m taking off your shorts.”

“Okay.”

Sansa brushed back her long auburn hair tiredly. Petyr was busy digging his nails into the tight ribbing of her shorts before he could pull it down her hips. Long legs glided in front of him, bending over till the shorts were easily removed. Petyr often felt like Sansa was a goddess, wondering how he managed to bang this pretty red-head on most nights. “Are you ready for it?”

“You know I am.”

“Tell me what you want, sweetling.”

Sansa let a stray finger drag down the front of his chest, following the scar she knew all to well. “I want you.”

“You have me.”

They shared secret smiles in the darkness, knowing what would come next. Petyr chuckled darkly, finding himself wide awake by now. He let his fingers trail down her legs slowly, only rubbing them backwards with it tainted with desire. The cold air was felt on both of them; a faint blowing of the winter breeze pounded against the glass window in the far end of the room. Sansa waited for a heartbeat or more for her husband to continue. Petyr stooped lower, pressing his lips against her kneecap. A light grazing feeling was felt over her left knee, and soon it trailed upwards, moving closer to the inner part of her thigh. Sansa stroked at the top of his head, letting her nails dig into the sides of his scalp. His hair was so thick and luscious this morning, soft to the touch, and when she felt him blow at her opening, she unintentionally dragged her nails deep into he top of his head. Petyr made a murmuring sound that was full of delight.

“I can smell you,” he said in a hoarse voice.

Sansa made no comment, simply lying back into the bed since she knew what was coming next. Petyr let his tongue lick her clit from top to bottom, and then nuzzled his face deep between her legs to bring himself as close as possible. Hips arched upwards; Petyr hummed in pleasure to find his wife so ready for him. A hot tongue invaded her area, letting the tip of it slip into her opening to invade her precious walls. Petyr made a sound at the back of his throat, and found his fingers digging into the side of her hips with pure aggression.

“Petyr,” Sansa quickly panted, finding she was reaching a high sooner than expected. Petyr was smart enough to stroke her clit with a finger and thumb, making her shoulders roll off the bed until she could no longer lie comfortably in the bed. She hunched over, desperately dragging the palms of her hand down his smooth back. She loved watching him there, the feeling he gave her with each thrust of his tongue into her walls. “Pete, I’m so…” she cried out, and then dragged her hands up the last of his back until she rested it around his shoulders. “so…”

Petyr raised his head abruptly, unsure what Sansa was trying to tell him. They stopped for a moment, with nothing but their labored breathing igniting the air. Sansa laid a hand over her beating heart, shutting her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. She felt the throbbing down below, the faint dampness between her thighs to show she was still so very aroused. Petyr swallowed hard into the silence, and she heard his tongue lap at his outer lips. “So, what?”

“Tired,” she groaned.

Petyr laughed in response, and then crawled upwards to hug the woman he loved so very much. “Sweetling,” he teased.

“Petyr,” she sighed, wishing she had enough strength to play along with his game.

“I think you need a holiday,” he surmised. Petyr steered her down into the bed, and then lightly dragged the blankets upwards to cover the whole of their frame.

“You won’t sleep,” Sansa observed.

“Why do you say that?”

“I can feel it,”

Petyr laughed at her remark, and then did his best to move backwards to give them some room. He was as hard as ever, but he knew how exhausted his wife was now. “You will,” Petyr decided aloud. “I made sure of that.”

Sansa clutched at the thin bedsheets beside her, knowing that desire still lingered inside of her as well.

“Sleep now, sweetling.”

Petyr felt the bedsheets being pushed back, and soon a hand rested over the front of his chest. He knew she was looking at him, searching his profile in the midst of the darkness. “Thank you,” she said with utter kindness.

“Long day ahead,” he deliberated aloud. “For the both of us.”

She let her fingers stroke the front of his chest lovingly, creating small circles that fluffed up his soft chest hair. Petyr leaned forward to kiss the top of her shoulder, pushing common sense aside as he leveraged it upwards to peck at her neck. He knew the desire was still in him, the hard erection was hard to cover, so he did his best to not have it rub against Sansa. “Do the work for me,” she sighed, and then suddenly rolled away from him. Petyr grabbed a hold from her from behind, pulling her waist closer to his form until Sansa was right on top of him. He knew she wanted him from behind, so he positioned himself for the perfect spot.

“I’ll do the work for you, love,” he muttered into the side of her neck. Sansa’s stomach pushed itself inwards with anticipation, nearly shuddering by the numb feeling of the tip of his cock against the opening of her vagina. A sharp breath escaped partially opened lips, a keen sensation as he let it circle just over her opening. A strong hand fell down her hips and took a hold of a prized possession, making her eyes roll backwards as he began to stroke her clit in turn. His body moved forward, barely thrusting into her. She could feel the length of him from behind, the strength of his body; Petyr grunted into her neck before his top set of teeth scraped at her skin. She could hear his deep moan from his open mouth, the way their bodies rocked forward and backward with every thrust he shook into her frame. Sansa settled her hand over his own, directing him to the perfect spot that she needed so desperately.

“Don’t stop,” she cried out, while her eyes were shut closed profusely. “Please, don’t.”

“Sweetling,” he warned.

“Oh, please don’t!”

Petyr rubbed his fingers against her faster. Her hand followed his movements, feeling his knuckles against the top of her hand. Everything was moving in a fluid motion, their bodies were in sync after the amount of times they had made love to one another. “Go to bed,” Petyr taunted in a husky voice, before he thrust into her one last time. She let out a long exhale, one that showed how much his body had affected her. Petyr relinquished his hand from the front of her, and let it slide upwards to sculpt the whole of her form. He laid it over the top of her right breast, and then let out a tired sigh to see that he was done.

“Stay in me,” she pleaded.

“Only a minute more.”

“Okay.” She rubbed her hand down his forearm. “You will have to be up soon.”

“That’s alright, sweetling.”

“Petyr?”

“Yes.”

“I love you,” she simpered, which earned a taunt kiss against the back of her neck.

“I love you too.”


	13. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt idea of Petyr and Sansa in the Project Blue Book universe by @Emily.-.dahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a bit of a spin on this. I hope you don't mind this unexpected story. On a side note I wrote this in thirty minutes before class, so I was literally out of time too :/
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish

“Richard, isn’t it?” The man in question opened up his good eye, leaving the severely bruised one closed. I pulled up a chair next to his hospital bed, and took a seat quietly to not disturb his peace of mind. “My name is Mr. Baelish,” I explained. “And this is my assistant, Miss. Stark.”

The man nodded his head at us stiffly in greeting and then closed his good eye wearily. We could hear the rolling of a cart across the hallway, but aside from that this hospital was relatively quiet. I pulled out a small beige coloured notebook from my breast pocket and laid it on my lap with ease. My assistant stood directly behind me, letting me take the first shot at this man before she had a turn as well.

“What do you want?”

“Oh,” I mouthed out slowly. “I only have a few questions.”

“I already told everyone what happened.”

“Yes, but you didn’t tell us,” I smartly replied. My partner walked up to the window, pulling apart the blinds to take a peak outside. It was a warm sunny day, an unusual one for this time of year. The clicking of my pen caught the man’s attention, making him tilt his head in a way to have his cheek resting over the pillow. “I would like to know what happened, Richard.”

“You will just laugh like the rest of them,” he shot out. “Or think I’m insane.”

“Are you insane?”

“No!” Richard shot back. He let his eyes follow Miss. Stark’s movements, curious as to why she was wondering around the room in idle curiosity.

“Then I believe you.”

He squinted his good eye at me, giving me grief for even being here. “You work for the military?”

“No.”

“Journalist?”

“No.”

“One of those people…” He shut his eye for a moment. “The ones that believe in aliens?”

“Why, don’t you?”

“I do now,” he breathed out carefully. “God, I do now.”

I could sense the fear in him. He turned his head away from me, and then gradually sat up on the bed. He looked like he had been beaten quite badly, but not enough to send him to the hospital for good. “Who did this to you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he lied. “I could have gotten worse.” He licked at his top lip feebly, showing a sudden nervousness that went beyond words. “Why should I trust you?”

“We want to help you.” Miss. Stark had her back to the man, inspecting the chart that detailed his injuries. “And if you tell us enough… well, we will help you in return.”

“That is what the other one said,” he rapped out. “Uhhh, I forget his name. He looked sort of European.” He caught my smile, and knew I found it amusing. “Sort of like you, but not really. He had a beard, sort of rough, you know. Almost as if he was still growing it in.”

“A little.”

“And glasses,” he added, before he sat up on the bed fully. “Had that bookish look to him.”

I darted my eyes in Miss. Stark’s direction, noticing she did the same thing to me.

“Sort of like a professor.”

“You don’t know his name.”

“I forget,” he sighed aloud. “I was barely conscious then.” He patted down the blankets at his lap. “They were the first ones to visit me when I got here.” Richard’s rolled back his shoulder’s tiredly. “There was another man with him, a Captain.”

“Worked in the military?”

“He sure did.”

Miss. Stark inched herself closer to the bed frame, letting her fingers drag along the puffy blanket with unexplainable eagerness. “Was he handsome?” she piped up for the first time. “I love a man in uniform,” she lied.

“I suppose so.” Richards rubbed his sore arm, showing the purple bruises that occurred there. “You happened to have water? I’m so thirsty.”

I turned my head in my partner’s direction. “Miss. Stark?” She nodded her head in agreement, and away she went. “What was so special about those two people?” I inquired. “That you should bring them up?”

“I got a good sense from that man,” he explained. “I could trust him, but you… I don’t think I can trust you.”

I frowned in front of him, and then quickly tilted my head to the side. The sunlight illuminated the whole of my face now, letting him see the vividness of my green-grey eyes that were penetrating to his. “I don’t see what there is not to trust?”

“Who do you work for?” he demanded. “Project Blue Book, like the other ones?”

“Oh, is that what they told you,” I smartly replied. “Project Blue Book?”

He appeared nervous suddenly, shifting in the bed with an uncomfortable look about him.

“I work for _STEALTH,_ ” I told him.

“Who?”

“A small underground network,” I lied. “Where people want to help those like you.”

“ _STEALTH_ ,” he echoed.

Miss. Stark appeared through the doorway with a glass of water in hand. I could only assume she drugged it, since she gave a certain look to me.

“Yes,” I answered him. “We go to the heart of the matter. There are no lies with us, no… cover ups.” He gave me a hardened stare then, one that betrayed his true thoughts. “We only want the truth.”

I reached into my trouser pocket and pulled out a thick envelope that was tightly sealed. It was soon tossed onto his lap, and Richard was curious enough to open the document. “Cash?”

“Cash.”

“For the truth?”

“Everything.” I leaned forward in my seat, nearly making my notebook fall off my lap. “Everything there is too know about what you saw that night.”

“I should have never went out there,” he concluded. “I should have never taken Nancy there.”

“And where is Nancy?”

“I still don’t know,” he fretted. “One moment she was there and then…”

Sansa took a seat on the bed, offering Richard’s the poisoned drink. I knew he would talk now, tell us everything we needed to know, and once he was lying there unconscious I could take the envelope of cash as my own.

“We were driving down a road,” he began. “It was dark and I should have taken her home sooner, but you know, we were crazy in love.” He rubbed his hand over his good eye, doing his best to wipe away a tear. “The windows were wide open because it was a hot night. We heard a dog barking down a hill, and it sounded like it was in trouble. I pulled over and told Nancy to stay inside, but she wanted to come. We didn’t have a flashlight, but we went out of the car anyways. The hill was steep, so we joined hands and went running down and…” He paused to reach for the glass of water.

“And?”

He cleared his throat sadly. “We got down there and saw the dog come running to us, attacking us like a mad dog, so I had to fight it off. I gave it a good kick at the side of the head, and that sent it to the ground.” He turned his head to catch our reaction, but Miss. Stark’s face and I remained neutral. “It stayed there.” He paused to have another drink of water, though it shook in his grip already. “And then Nancy screamed at the top of her lungs, and when I looked over I saw a man that had been mauled to death. The moonlight was enough for me to turn him over, and I could see he was fighting back with the dog. Nancy noticed he had a torn leash in his hand, and that’s when we realized the dog belonged to him. Why would a dog attack its own owner? Nancy told me that herself, and that’s when we began to get scared. After that my blood ran cold… there was a strange feeling in the air.”

“Why?”

“I felt something was wrong.”

“Like what?”

“And Nancy felt it too.”

He took another sip of the water. The glass was laid down on a table next to him. Richard picked up the envelope and then handed it back to me. “What is it?”

“I don’t need this money to tell the truth,” he explained. “All I want is your help, that’s all. I want to know what happened to Nancy.”

“Then tell us the truth,” I entreated. Miss. Stark nodded her head in turn, trying to look as innocent as possible. There was no way this man could find out what we really were to him, least of all the military air force that was desperately trying to cover this all up.

“Something happened,” he wheezed out. “I don’t want to say.”

“Tell us!” I demanded, finally losing my patience. Miss. Stark reached forward to lay a hand over my shoulder, doing her best to calm me down. Our own government was threatening our lives, placing a gun at the back of our head if we didn’t find out the truth. We were racing against time… our very lives were at stake.

Richard watched the way my chest heaved heavily, and then pointed his finger at me. “ _STEALTH_.” His finger went into Sansa’s direction as well. “What is that exactly?”

His eyes were closing on its own accord, and that’s when I realized we lost track of time. I stood to my feet and took a hold of the man’s arms to shake him awake. It was too late; the drug was already taking hold. “No,” I breathed out frantically. “Sansa!” I cried out, finally addressing her by her first name. “Do something.”

“Its too late,” she fought back, and simply took up the envelope dropped on the hard tiled floor along with my notebook. “Let’s get out of here!” she urged passionately in our mother tongue, which belonged to none other than our home country, Russia. I still wanted to find out the truth from Richard’s but our time had run out, so away we went to walk quickly out of the room and take the emergency staircase. “We’ve got nothing!” She yelled out angrily, not minding at all that her voice echoed across the stairwell. “What do we do now?”

”Follow the trace,” I deliberated aloud. She paused to let me push open the main door, taking us into the main lobby where we noticed some men in uniform were stationed. “Find out where Hynek went next.”


	14. I Won't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt by @ch3rryloverm who has asked for Sansa being a single parent and Petyr as a teacher. A touching story that will warm your heart a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Morrison "I Won't Let You Go" inspired me to open my laptop and write this prompt. A good listen if you want some music in the background. Thanks for @ch3rryloverm for giving me this prompt :)

I remembered the first time I heard his voice, that thick Irish brogue with an edge to it. The phone was pressed hard against my ear, a pen dangling between my finger and thumb as I heard his introduction. “My name is Mr. Baelish,” he explained. “I’m your son’s grade four teacher. I hope I am not intruding, do you have time to talk?”

I had assured him that I was free, knowing Danny was in the living room watching the television like he always did when he first came home. “Is everything the matter?”

“Oh, everything is fine,” he said with full assurance. “I simply wanted to introduce myself, since it’s the second day of school and all.”

“How very kind.”

“Yes, Ms. Stark,” he clearly answered her, stretching out her full name in a telling way. “But I thought we should get off on the right footing.”

“Oh, yes,” I barely mustered out, feeling at a loss of words. I pulled out a stool from the wall to sit upon it, deciding our dinner could wait another few minutes. “None of the other teacher’s have done this.”

“I’m a new teacher,” he concurred. “First year to be exact. Studies have shown the benefit of _developing_ a relationship with a child’s parent. Its important for parent to play a role in their child’s education- their future to be exact.” His voice was crisp and clear over the phone, though I noticed it did not sound like a rehearsed script. “Do you have any questions?”

“No, no,” I piped up softly.

“I hope it will be a good year for your Danny,” he relished. “I’ve been told he was the captain of the soccer team last year.”

“He likes sports,” she agreed.

“I hope he will play an important role in the Hawk’s soccer team again.” I smiled at this man’s words, finding him kinder than ever. “Do you watch his games?” he asked with some hesitation.

“No, it conflicts with my work schedule,” I admitted. “I work at the pharmacy down the street from where I live.”

“Oh.”

“No, I’m not a pharmacist,” I told him guilty. “A cashier, unfortunately.” An overwhelming sense of shame came over me, making me look over my shoulder to see the small box of premade pasta that I would have to start for us. It was the only thing I could afford with my paycheck, but Danny was used to that by now.

“It is hard being a single parent,” Mr. Baelish uttered soberly. “In every sort of way.”

“Were you one?” I inquired nervously. “Grew up in a single parent family?”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” he said with a much pleasanter sound to his voice. “My father.”

Danny came around the corner of the open doorway, quirking up his eyebrow in a silent question. I covered the phone to assure him it was his teacher, making the small brown-haired boy’s cheeks blush profusely. He darted out of the kitchen as fast as he could, probably thinking he was in some sort of trouble.

Mr. Baelish cleared his voice on his end, a sound that signaled his curiosity for my lengthy silence. “Well, I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

“Oh, sorry my mind wandered for a bit.”

“Boring you?” he teased, forgetting his professional air for a moment.

“Danny was wondering who I was talking too, that’s all.”

“Ah,” he said with sheer amusement. “He is probably just as surprised as you.” His voice grew louder over the phone as he added, “If you have any further questions, you’ll be sure to call.”

“Absolutely.”

“Then I wish you a good evening, Ms. Stark,” he piped up merrily, and with a hush goodbye the phone clicked on his end.

* * *

It was a cold winter day, soft flurry of snowflakes descended from the sky as I strolled up the long sidewalk. The high brick building of a light golden colour glistened under the pale sunlight; windows glossing over with a sharp reflection of the yellow school buses parked outside of the school. The sound of children’s voices rang through the air, some of them screaming goodbye at their top of their lungs to the teacher’s annoyance. I could see the three buses parked outside of the school, the bustle of parents standing in the parking lot eagerly waiting for their child to come along. I stood off to the side, letting my boots sink into the small patch of mud as I waited for Danny. It was unusual for me to pick him up at school, but I had a Monday off for once, and thought it would be a nice surprise. He would have taken the bus, but I thought a nice, leisurely stroll would calm him down before we entered our small apartment again. His bulky mittens in hand, I waited patiently as I saw the kindergarten kids line up for the school bus first. The school bell rung loudly in the air; shouts from teachers to form a line added to the noise at the end of the school day.

I stepped a little closer, though I made sure to keep out of everyone’s way. My navy-blue scarf bundled itself tighter against my throat, pulling it over the top of my chin to block out the winter winds.

The older kids were beginning to form a line outside of the second school bus, so I took that opportunity to step a little closer to find my child. He wasn’t in that line, so feeling a bit worried I approached the first teacher I could find. The woman directed me to the third bus, so I maneuvered myself around the hoards of small children until I found a sizeable line with students that looked to be my child’s age.

“Have a good day everyone!” rang through the air merrily, coming from a man all bundled up for the cold day. His black mittens waved happily at the students, making them yell back at him with polite goodbyes before they stepped up the stairs to enter the bus.

“Excuse me,” I piped up behind him, not expecting the man to turn around so soon. I was immediately struck by his appearance, not expecting anyone this handsome to be a teacher. His eyes were a memorizing grey-green, keenly perceptive to the range of emotions that crossed over my face. I swallowed hard with nerves, and did my best to catch my breath before I opened my mouth.

“You must be Danny’s mom!” he said with excitement. “The same look.”

“Why, yes?”

“Hair is different though,” he mused aloud, allowing one of his eyebrows to lower with skepticism. “A lot different.”

“He didn’t inherit the red,” I teased lightly, a thing that brought a pleasant smile to his face.

“Danny’s on the bus, but I can pull him off,” he offered out, and then he cut through the line to storm up the bus with an independent air. Danny soon stepped down the steps with the man in question following him, carrying his backpack that my son must have forgotten on his seat. “Here you are,” he said in a kindly voice, placing the bag into my hands with a small smile. He turned his back to me suddenly, resuming his job as if I was no longer there. I took a step back, and looked down at my son, noticing he could sense there was something a little off with me.

“Mom,” he said with worry. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine.”

“You aren’t at work.”

“I had it off.” My eyes lowered to his bulky, black boots. “They are cutting hours so…”

“Why?”

“That time of year,” I explained. “January is the off-season. People shop less.” When I looked past my shoulder I could tell the man was ease-dropping by his demeanor, glancing over his shoulder every so often with concern. “We should get going.”

“Why can’t I take the bus home?”

“We are walking, darling.”

“I wanted to be with my friends,” he complained, and then pouted with sincerity before he glanced over his shoulder to glare at the bus. Two more students were about to board it, and then the bus would be off. “You could have waited for me at home.”

“I wanted to walk home with you.”

“Its far.”

“You’re young,” I argued back. “Are you being ungrateful, Danny?”

He lowered his eyebrows and kicked the heel of his boot into the cement. The man looked over his shoulder again, letting the sides of his silver temples glisten in the soft lighting of the afternoon sun. He could sense the tension in the air, so when the last student boarded the bus he came our way.

“Mr. Baelish, by the way.” He offered his hand, letting it hover over my chest for me to shake.

“Ms. Stark,” I told him. “But you can call me Sansa.”

“Petyr,” he said with confidence. He rested his hands over his hips, staring down at my son with a certain look. “Why the long frown, Danny?”

“I wanted to be with my friends,” he answered his teacher while avoiding his gaze.

“You will see them first thing tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You have your mom here now.” Petyr wore half a smirk, noticing how the boy turned his back to him. “And she is taking you home, isn’t that right?”

“I wanted to show my friends my hockey cards.”

“You can do it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but…”

Petyr’s smirk widened, noticing how the child was lost for words. “I tell you what, once the first bell rings instead of doing our bell work, well, Lucas, Jaiden and Ellis can look at the cards. How about that?”

“Can we trade them?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t start fighting over them.” Petyr bit down on his inner cheek, realizing he shouldn’t have added that last bit. “You have to learn to cooperate with one another, that’s all. I know you can do it.”

“Yeah,” Danny laughed. He took the heavy backpack out of my hands and turned around to meet his teacher. “Thank you, Mr. Baelish.”

“Anytime.” He looked up, taking a good long look at me. “Have a good time with your mom, now.” He waved a soft goodbye to my son, and couldn’t help but offer me a wink before he left. I was curious about that last interaction, but I had enough Irish friends to know a wink was simply another friendly exchange between them. _Nothing more,_ I thought, though I took enough time to watch the back of him as he casually strolled over to the front door, taking in his every step until he was out of my line of sight.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Danny.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Tired, darlin’.” He smiled at me. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

I had the following Monday off as well, an unhappy occurrence if it had not been for the small interactions with Mr. Petyr Baelish. He was all smiles around me, completely agreeable, even sharing more time with me then the students he was supposed to be supervising. A thing that made Danny rather uncomfortable, as he caught the tail end of our conversation.

“So, you see Ms. Stark-”

“-Sansa.”

“Sansa,” he mouthed out slowly, savoring the name as he trailed over his tongue. “I think its important for parents like you to participate in our school events.”

“Yes, but I don’t have the time.”

“Time,” he said with relish. “Time is what we make of it, isn’t?”

“The thought of joining school council bores me, sorry for being quite frank.” Danny perched himself upon a small bench along the brick wall, realizing we wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon even though his school bus drove away ten minutes ago.

Petyr turned his back to the school, gazing out at the nearly empty parking lot where some teachers were storming towards the car. He crossed his arms over his chest and stated, “I confess parents in that council are quite something.”

“Overbearing.”

“Everyone has their own way of managing their child,” he deliberated aloud. “There is no manual on how to raise a child.”

“Amen to that,” I taunted, which made him chuckle from the corner of his mouth. “Do you have children?”

“Yes,” he said with utter confidence. “Twenty-four to be exact. Each and everyday, for almost eight hours a day.”

“Petyr,” I laughed, which brought a wicked grin to his face. He turned his whole body in my direction, letting his arms go slack so he could bury his gloved hands into his deep coat pocket. “That’s not what I meant.”

“There are a lot of teachers that don’t have kids,” he explained.

“Oh, I know.”

“I thought about it for some time but…” He winced slightly, appearing uncomfortable with the turn of conversation. “After my last girlfriend I thought of dropping the idea as a whole.”

“Why?”

“She couldn’t commit,” he relayed. “And… its hard to explain, but I don’t think I was fully in love with her.” He bit down on his lip hard, and then looked over his shoulder in the hopes that my son wasn't listening. “I’m revealing too much,” he concurred. “Sorry about that.”

“We are all human.”

“Yeah, but to a child I live, work and sleep at school.”

“Their minds can’t wrap around the idea that you have a social life.” He smirked at me, eyes sparkling deviously for half a second.

“What social life?” he murmured, though I could detect a darkness to his voice. He opened his mouth, and then a flush of red crossed over his cheek. He promptly closed it and then narrowed his eyes as he forced his gaze away.

“Having a child means no social life, especially when you are a single mom with barely any money.”

“No child support?”

“From that bastard,” I spat out. “No thanks.”

“Would it make Danny’s life easier?”

I scoffed under my breath and found my body language turn defensive. It was a sensitive subject, one I didn’t want to get into right now.

Petyr stepped forward, positioning himself in front of me. A hand laid on the side of my forearm. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to pry.” He looked at his hand, feeling it wrong to touch me in this way, and slowly removed it. “I ought to go inside. Good afternoon, Sansa.” A small goodbye was offered to Danny, and then he turned in to return to the school’s front door.

Danny appeared annoyed once he jumped off the bench, charging past me with his boots scuffing against the hard pavement. I followed him promptly, knowing he would talk about it when he was ready. _He doesn’t like me talking to his teacher,_ I thought, _the fact that he touched me._

It wasn’t until we reached a cross walk that we were forced to stop. Danny turned around, cheeks blazing red with anger. “Why did he touch you?”

“He was trying to comfort me,” I explained soothingly. “I was upset.”

“Why?”

“I was telling him about your father,” I shot out quickly, finding my voice elevated to a higher level when I was just as frustrated as him. “That’s why!”

“Why were you talking about him.”

“Because he is your father.” Danny bit down on his bottom lip with fury. “And he has a role to play in your education as well, as a matter of fact your life.”

“Then you should let me see him.”

 _He wants nothing to do with you,_ I thought, but didn’t have the heart to tell him.

“Mom?”

“Yes.”

“I hate you,” he snapped, and with that he crossed the street.

* * *

Danny was locked away in his room when the house phone rang, sending me off the couch with tight calves to hobble over to the kitchen. I had worked a long ten hour shift back to back, and by this point not even a long bath and some aspirin couldn’t take away the aching pain.

“Hello,” I huffed out tiredly, while I rubbed my hand over my right knee.

“Is this Ms. Stark?”

“Petyr,” I breathed out with a sigh of relief.

“I called to see if everything was okay?” he uttered with nervousness. “Danny’s been gone for the past two days.”

“He is sick,” I lied. I stopped, and then rolled my eyes feeling he deserved the truth. “He is upset with me,” I confessed. “We got in argument after I picked him up that day.”

“Was it something I did?”

“No, I don’t think so.” I shook my head with remorse. “He is angry at his father and any man that pays even the slightest attention to me sets him off.”

“I see.” An awkward pause pursed, a rather long one to be honest. I pressed my back against the wall, staring out of the small apartment window where another balcony faced me from across the street. A man was leaning over smoking his cigarette, watching the cars drive around the packed parking lot at the end of the day. “Is there anything I can do to change things?”

“He will snap out of it.” I looked at the pale white ceiling, hearing the pipes running overhead that told me one of my neighbors was taking a shower. “He wants Russel to come around, but that’s not happening.”

“Russel?”

“His father,” I snapped unhappily. “I can’t even tell Danny that he has a kid, a daughter, and now that he is another relationship with the child’s mother it makes Danny nothing more than irrelevant.”

“God, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I said as a feeble excuse. “Its hard, you know.”

“Yes,” he sighed out sadly.

“Good thing he has a teacher like you, Petyr. It makes a world of a difference.”

“And a parent like you,” he concurred, which made my heart grow all warm and fuzzy. “Sansa,” he said timidly. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You need a friend to talk too,” he softly stated. “Its too bad… I can’t be that one.” He paused with deliberation. “Given our circumstances.”

“Yes.”

“It would be imprudent,” he voiced aloud sadly. “If I gave you my cell number.” He paused again, a longer one this time. “Yes, it would be.”

“Yeah.”

“Right,” he breathed out quickly. “I should probably go.”

“Petyr?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for at least trying.”

“Anytime, Sansa.” The phone clicked on his end, and then I looked up to see the balcony completely empty. _It feels like me,_ I reflected, before I placed the phone back on the wall and hobbled over to the fridge to prepare dinner.

* * *

The interview went terrible, it was apparent in the manager’s face. I had tried and ultimately failed to obtain a job, so rising myself out of my booth with the best attempt of a resume I could possibly muster, I offered a civil goodbye before I left the worn-out looking man for good. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment I walked over to the front door, finding my eyes staring down at the smooth pine coloured floorboard with dismay. _I’m an idiot,_ I thought, and realized I would be stuck at that part-time job for the rest of my life. Eyes watered from emotion, I could barely see the door ahead of me. My shoulder knocked into someone, but I didn’t care one bit, simply pulling my purse back over my shoulder before I pushed open the door. I could hear footsteps quickly following me, and fearing I had upset someone because of my insolence I turned around to face the man.

“Sansa?”

My eyebrows raised at the sight of him, taking note that it was in fact Danny’s teacher- _Petyr_ , standing right in front of me. A heavy laptop bag was in his hand, dangling at his side as he wore a long beige trench coat and a sharp looking white dress shirt buttoned up to the top of his collar. Grey-green eyes scanned me with concern, and then his left lip dipped downwards. “What happened?”

“I’m- I’m an utter failure.”

“No you aren’t.”

“A terrible mother!” I spat out with frustration. “Who can barely provide for their own child?”

“San,” he pleaded, and then outstretched an arm to wrap it around me in a side hug. I tucked my head into the top of his shoulder, inhaling the alluring cologne that washed over him. My eyes closed to prevent myself from crying into his jacket. “Breathe,” he instructed, and I took at deep inhale before I let it out again. “That’s it, sweetling.”

I smiled at his words, feeling impossibly glad that he should give me such a name. He felt my head move off his shoulder, only dropping his hand away from me when I took a small step back.

“So, what happened back there?”

“I failed the interview.”

“Certain?”

“Absolutely.”

“You are too good for them.”

“Maybe.”

“What happened to your other job?”

“They keep cutting hours,” I complained. “I can’t take much more of it.”

“You like children?” he questioned me. “They have this morning and afternoon program at our school. I could get you a job there, maybe be a reference if I speak to the school’s principal. What do you say?”

“I have no qualifications.”

“What are you talking about?” he teased, making sure to rub the top of his knuckles into the side of my jawline. “You’re a mom!v”

“Yeah.”

“Loving and caring woman,” he concluded. “Who would make the perfect fit.”

“Its still not enough hours.”

“With the one you already have?” he questioned me. “I am sure you can work your hours around it.” He smiled at me. “Hell, if you have your son in it, then you have an eye at him at all times. That is every parent’s dream.” He heard my laughter and took it as a good sign. Without thinking it through I outstretched my arms and hugged him tightly, thankful for this man that was forever kind to me. His hug was slack around me at first, but once he realized I wouldn’t let him go then he tightened his hold on me. “It will be alright, San,” he deliberated aloud. “I’ll keep an eye on you as well.”

I blushed heatedly at his words, not minding that one bit.

“I was going to do my marking in there, but their treatment of you at _such_ an establishment…” He paused once he heard my laughter. “…has changed my mind.”

“I’m glad.”

Petyr offered me his hand, looking nervous until I decided to take it. “Let’s say we go find another coffee shop. You are looking nice anyways, so I could treat you for lunch if you’d like.”

“Is that wise?”

“No,” he said sternly. “Goes against every rules of my profession, taking a beau…” He cut himself short, and darted his eyes somewhere else.

“You can say it.”

“I suppose I am already crossing a line simply holding your hand.”

I batted my eyelids at him happily, barely containing my grin anymore. He was so handsome with those grey-green eyes that read me so well, and the kindness of his face wanted me to curl up in his arms.

“San,” he said with purpose. “You mind grabbing lunch with me?”

“Sure.”

“Really? I mean, its not exactly-”

“It will be our little secret.”

“Sure, yeah,” he said with utter nerves. “Okay.”

“Somewhere quiet.”

“Where I can’t run into students that think your my…” He smirked at his unsaid words, looking over the moon at the thought of it. “I know the place,” he concluded, and pulled on my hand to lead me away from the dreadful little coffee shop. A taxi was signaled, and he beckoned me to enter the yellow taxi first. It wasn’t until we were comfortably seated next to each other that I rested my hand over the top of his thigh, catching him so off guard that he turned to face me. “San?”

“I really like you.”

His grin was almost indescribable, spreading so far I could see the indentations in his cheeks, the tiny little lines spreading from the corner of his eyes. “I think you are absolutely beautiful,” he sighed with his chest heaving outwards. “Stunning, actually! And- and I really like you too.”

“Well, you are a looker as well, Petyr.”

“San,” he said in embarrassment.

“You are.”

“Old man like me,” he noted, while rubbing the side of his temples to prove his point. “All grey.”

“A little grey,” I clarified. “That makes you look more refined.” His eyes dazzled before me, hardly taking in the taxi driver’s demand for an address.

“My place?” he said with nervousness. “I mean for lunch not anything else.”

“Okay.”

“I swear it,” he said with a half-guilty expression. “I wasn’t-”

“-I know.”

“Okay.” He turned to the taxi driver to give him his address, and then reached for my hand over my lap to hold it tightly. “It will be alright, Sansa,” he assured me, and by the look in his eyes I knew that it was.


	15. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa needs a big hit to put her on the top charts again, but luckily for her Petyr comes to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote one this morning but the computer I am using at my university didn't save it :/ I had to write it again and it doesn't sound exactly the same, BUT at least you guys get to read the fluffy fic.
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish
> 
> P.S. I know it is not a writing prompt that you guys suggested, but it came to me this morning when I was getting ready for school, so I decided to write it down and post it on "Writing Prompts". I hope you can forgive me hahah

“No, no, no!” I screamed out and shut my eyes with frustration. “Let’s try again.”

Dover leaned forward, bringing his face closer to the glass. “Again?”

“It doesn’t sound right,” I complained, and brought my right hand to my face in frustration.

“You sounded fine, honey,” he half teased, while he brought the lighting in the studio back to its normal state. He was trying to tell me to take a break in his own way, knowing we have been at it for hours. I removed my headphones and placed it back on its stand. Dover was leaning back in his chair, letting himself slouch over as he watched me vainly try and de-stress _. It doesn’t feel right,_ I reflected, _none of it does._

“Take a break!” Dover yelled out, and just when he was leaning forward in his seat the back door sprung open. He swiveled in his chair, letting out a heartfelt laughter as he took in the stranger sauntering into the room. “Petyr!” he screamed out, and bounced out of his chair to give the man a hug. Petyr, as he was called, was significantly smaller than Dover in stature and size. He let out a small chuckle when Dover punched him at the side of the arm, almost rolling his eyes as Dover went on a rant: “Where you’ve been man? Too busy for us now? What brought you down here?”

“Varys,” echoed through the studio speakers, though it was softer than Dover’s normally booming voice. The man straightened his suit jacket of a warm chocolate brown, letting his eyes go past the glass to take a good look at me. “He’s sick.”

“Oh?”

Petyr unconsciously brushed back his short chestnut locks. “Food poisoning.”

“Ah,” Dover said with pain before he plopped down in his seat. He unzipped his oversized sweater, revealing a Tupac t-shirt that was so long it nearly engulfed his frame. “Where did he go?”

“Some Asian restaurant,” Petyr said with a quick shrug of his shoulders. “I wasn’t his date, you know.”

Dover laughed, and then pulled in a chair in front of his table long keyboard for Petyr to have a seat. “Nice to pay us a visit, especially to meet the _great_ Sansa Stark.”

Petyr leaned into the microphone, quirking up his lip at me teasingly. “Honoured.”

I shot him a shy smile, and then obeyed Dover’s innocent wave to come into their part of the studio. Petyr turned his back to me to engage in light conversation with Dover, seemingly making the young man laugh loudly at his words.

The second I opened the backdoor Petyr rose to his feet, rushing over to shake my hand. “Sansa,” he said in a charming voice, shaking my hand with a strong grip. He unconsciously looked me up and down, letting his eyes sparkle in a fanciful way as he truly took me in. “I’m filling in for Varys for today. He asked me to check up on you guys.”

“He’s an executive producer too,” Dover explained behind Petyr. He was coming out of his chair as well, untangling the cord to his long headphones with care. “Same line of work.”

Petyr finally let go of my hand and took a small step back. “So, how has it been going?”

“Great!” Dover yelled out, but I simply shook my head in disagreement. “Sansa’s a perfectionist.”

“It doesn’t feel right,” I replied with distress. “I keep trying but…”

Petyr turned around, heading over to the brightly lit keyboard before he leaned against the corner of the desk. “How is it supposed to feel?”

“You know…” The man in front of me shook his head, letting the thin lines of grey temples reflect the spotlight overhead. “You know it when you _feel_ it.” I walked towards the two men, taking up the seat that Petyr had abandoned. Dover stretched out his tattoo covered arms to switch on the player, letting the song play loud enough for us all to hear. I bit down on my finger as I listened, half closing my eyes as I truly took it in. Petyr nodded his head slowly to the beat, but his face was indiscernible- impossible to read. “It sounds off.”

“It has a nice melody,” Petyr remarked. He brought his knuckles against the tip of his chin, brushing it over his goatee slowly. “But the lyrics…” He heard my long sigh and instantly brought his eyes upwards to look into mine. “You agree?”

“I don’t mean it.” Petyr’s eyebrow quirked upwards questionably. “You can hear it in my voice. It’s supposed to be a sad song, and you can’t hear it in my voice that I’m not heartbroken.”

“Are you supposed to be?”

Dover reached into his backpack to pull out a water bottle as he remarked, “Not anymore!”

Petyr turned his head between the two of us, lost at our secret conversation.

“Gosh, Petyr! Don’t you read the news? Sansa Stark with the _hot_ celebrity, Harold Harrdying.” Petyr swallowed hard at the words, and then gave me a curious look. “You live under a rock, Petyr.”

The man in questioned puckered out his lips, but chose not to reply.

“You can still save this song,” Dover noted. “You just need to get your head in it.”

I crossed my arms at the man sitting next to me. “It is not a question of my head. Its more of my _heart._ ”

“It’s a sad love song.”

“I know what it is!” He leaned back in his seat, biting down at his lip now that I lashed out at him. “But I don’t feel it.”

Dover turned his back to start up the song again, leaning his elbow against the desk in exhaustion. We sat there in silence, letting the song fill up the brightly lit studio space. Petyr brought his knuckles against his lips, letting his eyebrows lower over his dark green eyes.

“It’s all a lie,” I deliberated aloud. “And you can hear it.”

“Then scrap it!” Petyr shot out. “If you hate it so much.”

“I didn’t say I hate it.”

“Sing about your precious Harold then,” he half taunted. He caught my long frown, the way I turned my head away from the two men. “Or not?”

“It’s complicated.”

“What is?”

“Harrold,” I mused aloud. He chuckled darkly, enough for me to look up at him. “What is it?”

“That look,” he quipped. “No love song then?”

I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to share the details of my relationship with a complete stranger.

“Look, I think the melody is good, but it’s a bit slow. You have hits after hits, but this won’t be one of them. You need to change your approach.”

“It doesn’t help that I didn’t write these lyrics.” Dover took it as a cue to turn off the music, leaving us in complete silence. “What should I do?”

“Write a new song.”

“I don’t have time.”

“So quick to give up?” He pushed himself off the desk and sauntered over to me. “How about we go out for a coffee and talk about it further?”

My mouth dropped open, leaving Dover to cut in: “Are you asking Sansa on a date?”

A smirk spread across this man’s face. “It depends on her answer.”

“You know she is in a relationship right.”

“Yeah.” His smirk grew wider as my silence stretched out further. “She feels the same way about him as that song that was just playing.”

I crossed my arms against his chest. “That’s not true.” He let his eyebrows rise up playfully, but chose not to respond. “It’s just complicated, that’s all.”

“Oh?”

“We live _very_ busy lives.”

“I’m sure.”

I looked at Dover for assistance, but he knew enough about my private life to keep his mouth shut. “And as to your offer, I _decline._ ”

“Ouch,” Dover spoke up before he began to laugh at Petyr in pure mockery. “Rejected!”

Petyr instinctively frowned, but did his best to put up a mask afterwards. “Right, back to business then.” He walked away from me, and leaned over Dover to put on back the song. He listened to it with narrowed eyes, looking dead serious as he took it in. “No, it won’t work.”

“Turn it off,” I asked of Dover tiredly. “All morning long and we have gotten no where.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s your single.”

“It was, actually.” Petyr smiled, but it wasn’t a genuine one. “Aren’t you pleased to hear it?”

“I’d delete it,” he said in truth. “It won’t even make it to the top ten.”

Dover stood out of his chair to join our conversation. “It has potential.”

“Hardly.”

“Now, just because she turned you down doesn’t mean you turn into a _bitch._ ” Petyr cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips to do his best to hold back his annoyance. “The song is good.”

“It’s shit.”

Dover crossed his arms in disagreement, which brought a devious smirk to Petyr’s face. “Sansa, follow me.” He walked to the main door, pushing it open with an outstretched door before he let it swing behind him.

“Just go!” Dover countered, so I slipped away from him and followed Petyr as he turned the corner to take me into the main studio space. He flicked off the lighting until there was only a spot light over the microphone, and politely asked me to take a seat.

“Turn it on!” he yelled to Dover, and then slipped into the darkness to find something in the room. When he returned he had a guitar strapped over his shoulder, looking more relaxed than ever. He pulled a stool close to mine, and then swung the guitar over his lap with a peaceful look about him. “I need to take this off,” he complained, revealing a tight fitting white t-shirt underneath his professional suit jacket. He brushed his hair to the side, leaning his chin forward until it nearly touched his chest. Strong fingers plucked at the strings softly, letting me take in the sound. “You can’t force these type of things,” he explained. “It’s like love or anything else in life. It will just come, you know,” he stated in a soft tone of voice. “So, that’s why I want you to start over again.”

“I don’t have time.”

“Take a chance, Sansa,” he urged, after he plucked on the strings a lot harder. He smiled to himself, and then reached into his pocket to retrieve a guitar pick. Strumming filled the air, slow and soothing-like until I swayed from side to side happily. I brushed my hair back with my fingers, letting it fall over the front of my chest and shoulders. He watched the movement with some kind of enchantment, altering the song slightly to fit his changing mood. “The lyrics will come to you when you’re ready.”

I listened to his song, but my mind was blank, not able to come up with a single word to say.

Petyr leaned forward, tilting his head to catch my eyes. “You’ve got such beautiful eyes,” he said over the strumming of his guitar. I smiled at his compliment, feeling the heat to my cheeks rising by the way he stared at me.

Petyr closed his eyes and sang out, “You don’t have to be with him.” He let the lids of his eyes hover slightly, unable to look in my direction. “You don’t have to settle for less,” he continued, before he moved his fingers to get to a new chord. “You don’t have to be scared to be alone.” He kept playing the harmony, but he seemed reluctant to say anything else.

I laid a hand over his forearm, forcing him to stop playing his guitar. He shyly looked up at me, offering me half a smile to cover his nerves. “It was good.”

“Just good?”

“No, I loved it.”

“Fancy a duo?” he teased, before he picked at the strings absent-mindedly.

“I didn’t know you can sing.”

“I can sing.”

I rubbed my hand up his bare forearm; his gaze was hard on me, watching me with full attention. “So, I sing the next part?”

“You can try.”

I bit down at my lip, trying to mask my growing smile. “It’s going to be a hit.”

“I know what we can call it.”

“What?”

“Such a tease.” He heard my laughter, and then leaned back on his stool. “What?”

I watched him bend his knees to rest it over the leg stool, allowing the front of his knees to rest on the side of my left thigh. “The title.”

“It could be about a beautiful girl that breaks a man’s heart,” he suggested.

“You don’t sound heartbroken, Petyr.”

“Who says its about me,” he taunted back. “And she is a tease, because she could… but she chooses not too.”

“Go on a coffee date?”

“Now, I _never_ said that.” I brushed my hand over his forearm again, trying to contain my giggles since he was flirting with me.

“Serenading me with a song, Petyr?”

“Only if it will work,” he answered me, after he clapped the palm of his hand against the strings.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Harry plays a guitar and sings to you a lot?”

“No.”

Petyr shook his head at me with an awful grin. “I don’t see the appeal.”

“You’re my manager.”

“Varys is,” he smartly shot back. “And I’m a lot handsomer.”

“You aren’t going to give up?”

“I know for a fact I am spending the rest of the day with you making a new song, so no Sansa, I am not giving up just yet.”

I bit down on my lip, and rolled my eyes at him. He rested a hand on my upper thigh, sending my head forward to simply stare at him. “Petyr?”

“Let’s finish the song, sweetling.”

I offered him a kindly smile, and then looked over my shoulder to see if Dover was still there. He rose up his hand with a large thumbs up to show he was ready to record, and then I nodded stiffly to Petyr so he could begin. He strummed up the guitar, letting his face light up with happiness as I swayed to his music.

“I’ve got an idea,” I cut in, before he could even open his mouth.

“What?” he sang, much to my annoyance. He watched me giggle, and then did my best to cover my mouth. “Tell me,” he said in his normal voice.

“I know what to call it.” The corner of his lip went upwards with pleasure. “Our song.”

“I like it,” he agreed. "Yeah, it can be _our_ song,” he offered out with a playful wink in my direction.


	16. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt by tumblr @americana-gothic. A canon based fic where Sansa seeks out Petyr in the only place she knows they can speak in private, his brothel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @americana-gothic request is as follows:  
> "Book or show canon compliant fic. But one event or thing that happens in the book/show that somehow alters the rest of the story."

“Lord Baelish,” a sultry voice sounded behind me, making me instinctively turn around to meet the intruder. My door was cracked open, one of my workers leaned through with her silky peachy dress barely covering her nakedness. She wore a sly smile, trying to hide her nervousness for disturbing me. “There is someone here for you.”

I leaned back in my leather chair, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously. “ _Who?_ ” I breathed out softly, letting the crispiness of my voice display my displeasure.

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you?”

“Who!”

The door was pushed open, but it was another person that stepped into my solar. “Move aside,” Ros ordered, making sure she stood up tall to tower over the other. She had a concerned look about her, almost alarmed when she finally turned her gaze to me.

“What is it?” I demanded, after I stood out of my chair.

Ros pushed the lady aside, making sure to close the door behind her before she began: “There is someone here to see you, Lord Baelish.”

“Yes?”

She watched me lean over the table, laying my hands against the dark chestnut coloured desk.

“I think you should button up your shirt,” she half taunted, referring to my robe that showed the thin light brown shirt underneath.

“A woman,” I drawled out seductively, ensuring the corner of my mouth quirked upwards with amusement. “Who?”

“Lady Sansa.”

“Sansa,” I exclaimed with lowered eyebrows. “Here!”

“Yes, m’ Lord.”

I stepped aside of my desk and charged towards her, taking a hold of Ros to lead her out my room. We walked down the narrow hallways, dark and barely penetrable under the dark auburn lighting. The sounds of pleasure filled the air, a sound that I knew Lady Sansa would not be accustomed too.

“Where did you put her?”

“In the nearest room.”

“Guards?”

“Our ladies are guarding the door.”

I stormed down the hall faster, feeling a fit of nerves come over me. I turned right, seeing two blondes standing outside of the doorway looking as seductive as ever. They tilted up their heads at me, casting me a look to see if they could try me next. “Is she in there?” I demanded with a raised hand at the one closest to me.

“Yes, m’ Lord,” the youngest one teased. My lips puckered outwards with anger. “She is untouched.”

I nodded my head stiffly, and then waved my hand to the right for her to move aside. It was one thing for Cat to step into my brothel, but _Sansa_ was an entirely different story. When Cat came here, she was carrying a dagger, a reputation that preceded even her motherly intuitions. Sansa coming here could mean only one thing- she is desperate.

“Ros, make sure no one enters,” I demanded. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Lord Baelish,” she said with utter clarity. I turned the doorknob sharply, pushing it open to enter the tiny room. Sansa, bless her, was seated on the circular bed. Her hands were tightly pressed between her thighs, teeth biting down at the bottom of her lip until it turned white.

She would not look at me when I entered, though her cheeks were so flush red I knew she could hear the noises down the hall. It was a sound I heard daily, but for a girl like her, well, a _virgin_ it was something entirely new.

She turned her head as I approached her, making me walk slower with the light tapping of my shoes sounding through the air. The bed sunk deeply when I took a seat beside her, observing the ominous red glow that illuminated the side of her face. She was upset, eyes closed to hide the strength of her pain. I had to be delicate with her, even though I was slightly angry at Sansa for stepping into my brothel. I had plans to take her away from King’s Landing, but her stepping into her, being alone with me could ruin everything.

Giggling sounded off in the hallway, making Sansa open her eyes to look at the locked door.

“You’re safe,” I hushed into the air. She tilted her head slightly in my direction, watching me from the corner of her eye. “I promise you that.”

Sansa removed her hand from between her thighs, sweeping it up and down the top of her thighs to my distraction. She licked at the bottom of her lip, and then closed her eyes with distress once again. The sound of a woman reaching her orgasm in the room next to us echoed off the walls, making Sansa look even more uneasy.

“Should we move somewhere else,” I suggested, and then rose from the bed. In a much louder voice, I prompted: “Lady Sansa,” with a hand offered out to her. She used the back of her hand to wipe at her eye, and then she accepted mine in kind.

She was on her feet soon enough, readjusting her bright sky-blue dress that reminded me very much of the colour of her eyes. She was beautiful, no one could ever deny her that, but a fool just the same. Sansa let me lead her to the door, and then I asked her to wait with a sly touch at the center of her back.

“You!” I called out, to one of my workers that was closest to the door. “Ensure no one is in the hallways, and if they are… I trust you know what to do.”

“Yes, Lord Baelish.”

I pried open the door more, and motioned Sansa to follow me with a small movement of my head. Her feet swiftly moved across the ground, and soon she was at my side. “Lord Baelish,” she urged. I laid my hand on the narrow curve of her back, leading her forward to take her back to my office. The sounds made her undoubtedly uncomfortable, but she managed to have one foot in front of the other. It took us a minute or two to enter my humble abode, and only once I closed the door that she released a long exhale. I locked the door behind me, and then walked past her to retrieve an empty glass. Sansa stood in front of the door, fidgeting with her hands as she watched me.

“Wine?”

She shook her head at me in denial. I took a leisurely sip, and then leaned against the desk realizing I had Sansa all to myself. She was reaching upwards to fidget with her silver necklace, her face softening as something played inside of her mind.

“It would help with the nerves,” I suggested. “Given that this is your first time.”

“You won’t tell anyone will you?” she demanded. “That I’m here.”

“Why are you here?”

She dropped her hand away from her necklace and then strode towards me, looking less shy than before. She stopped in front of me, tilting her head downwards to disguise her facial expressions. I leaned into her shadow, creating a smaller gap between us.

Sansa was a married woman now, though her inexperience in the bedroom had not deterred that appeal I had for her. She was so much like her mother, but her hair was so much lighter and vibrant than my former love. I admired the shade of blue in her eyes that were glowing in the darkness of my office and private chamber; the foot of the bed hiding behind the long shawl of golden beads at the end of my room.

“You know you shouldn’t be here,” I chided her. Sansa nodded her head sadly, not putting up a fight at my statement. “Are you going to tell me, or must I guess?”

She smiled guiltily, and then stroked her fingers through the length of her hair.

“If you came here for advice on what to do with your husband?” She giggled softly to cut me off. “I cannot help you.”

She brought a hand up to her face and then mumbled out: “I need your help.”

“With what?”

“You said you’d help take me home.” I laid a hand onto the small part of her back, letting myself lean into the side of her. “But nothing has happened.”

“King’s Landing wasn’t built in a day.”

“How can I trust you?” She titled her head upwards, giving me a look. “How do I know you will keep your _word?_ ”

I tried to not hold back my smug smile. “Have I given you reason not too.”

“Lord Baelish.”

“Petyr.”

She half rolled her eyes at me, but sensed it wasn’t the wisest decision. I knew she hadn’t been the same since she discovered the truth about her mother and brother’s death, and if rumours were true, she hadn’t been eating much. She was frightened, alone, and yet she managed to wear a sweet smile when she knew that others were watching her, but I didn’t want her to wear that mask with me.

“Sansa,” I uttered, allowing her gaze to turn in my direction. “I’d like to think that we are _friends._ ” My hand applied more pressure to her back, while I let my head tilt closer to hers. “Someone you can speak too.”

“About what?”

“Anything you desire,” I suggested with a comforting look. She was frigid under my touch, though I got the sense that she was listening attentively to my words. “What did you come here for?”

“I want you to take me away from all this.”

“You mean… you want to leave King’s Landing.”

“Tyrion is sweet,” she murmured. “He hasn’t touched me, but…”

“What is the matter?”

“I feel so _alone,_ ” she fretted, before she brought up her long sleeve to the side of her face. I allowed a silence to stretch in between us, wanting her to confess the whole truth to me. “How can you stand being here all the time?”

“What else is there left for me?”

“You have money!” she exclaimed. “You can take a ship and sail away from here.” She caught my knowing smile. “Why don’t you?”

“My business lies here,” I said in a raspy voice. “And who else is to keep an eye on you.”

She turned her head in my direction to the fullest. “You loved my mother,” she stated with a knowing look. “Is that what you take care of me?”

“I might have some lingering sentimental feelings.”

“That is the only reason that I can trust you.” She reached for the end of my sleeve, letting her fingers brush the inner part of my wrist. “I know your love for her extends to me as well. I am sorry, Lord Baelish, about your loss.”

“The only reward I got is a scar,” I told her, before I raised up my free hand and used it to draw an imaginary line down the front of my shirt. She released my hand to lay it over my curved knuckles, stopping my movements with an abrupt motion. I caught her eye then, and then laid my hand flat over my abdomen with a curious look. “You take pity on me,” I said from the back of my throat.

“How can I not?”

“Such a sweet thing.” She blinked at me unexpectedly. “Why, all of that happened before you were even _born?_ ”

“You fought for love,” she said in a small voice, reminding me of when she was younger and more naïve.

“I was only a boy.”

Her hand tightened over mine, and she offered me a sympathetic look. “I wish the world wasn’t so cruel.”

I offered her an ingenuine smile, hating the fact that I could see the beating of Sansa in the back of mind, like painful flashbacks with King Joffrey’s voice in the background.

“You will be taken out of King’s Landing,” I assured her. “But _only_ when the time is right.”

“Why must _we_ wait?” She caught my arched eyebrow when she spoke of us almost as a joined partnership.

“Is Lord Tyrion treating you unkindly? Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“No.”

“King Joffrey?”

“He is too consumed with Margaery-”

“-then?”

“My place is not here! It is in the North.”

“You’re right.” Her face lightened at my words. “Your place is in the North.”

“Will you not do me this kindness?”

“I can assure you, my Lady, that everything is in order.” I raised up a hand to brush the side of her cheek. “And I am not disposed to be such a kindly man.” She leaned her head away from my face, looking almost worried. “I expect something in return.”

“Like what?”

“When you return to the North you will remember me, I hope?” She nodded her head, one that encouraged me to drop my hand away from her face entirely. “There’s a good girl.”

Sansa let her eyes glance upwards, staring into me for an uncommonly long time. “You want something else,” she deciphered. I rotated my wrist to grip my hand in hers, holding it deftly with lust emitting from my dark green eyes. “What do you want?”

“What I want is none of your concern,” I warned, though I had trouble not preventing myself from leaning into her. “Why did you come here?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you will take me home.”

“I thought I already had.”

“I want you to swear it.”

“I swear it.”

“You will take me home.”

“That you will be taken away from the Capital,” I assured her. “And you will never be seen by King Joffrey or the Lannisters’ ever again.”

She let her hand slip out of mine and then walked backwards. I watched her pace in the open space of my room, watching the end of her dress elegantly glide across my floor. I thought of undressing her then, so I turned my gaze away from her and returned to my glass of wine. I allowed myself to have my back to her, staring at the samples of filled out documents that needed to be filed away. Sansa was lingering in my office space too long, and I was starting to suspect her motives as well.

“You tell anyone that you are here?”

“No.”

“Not even your hand servant.”

“I’ve told no one.”

“Were you followed?”

“No,” she said in a much smaller voice. She came over to be at my side, and then held up her hand in open invitation. “I would like some.”

“I can get you a glass of your own.”

“No, thank you,” she said with all politeness, which made me chuckle out with mirth. Sansa accepted my wine and took a small sip of it. “It tastes nice.”

“The very best,” I answered her with batted eyelashes. She handed me back my glass, and then adjusted her hair with nervousness. “I still can’t believe Loras is with Cersei.”

“An unlikely alliance that will serve the realm well.”

“Yes, but, Loras is so handsome,” she sighed out. Her fingers rubbed over the front of her lips, eyes closing slightly as she fell into her own musing. “And Cersei is so…”

“I know,” I echoed into the rim of my cup. She watched me take a sip with a pleasant smile. “All politeness, Sansa, not finishing your sentence.”

“There is no point.”

She leaned against the front of my desk, appearing comfortable beside me. “Would you like a seat?”

“There is only your chair.”

“I have a couch over there,” I mentioned, and then leaned my hand into her back to steer her forward. She took a seat close beside me, trying to hide back her smile as she watched me readjust my robe. “What is it?”

“I haven’t seen you dressed this way before.”

“Oh?”

“Even your hair,” she began, but then let her eyes roll in a funny way once she caught my smirk. “You don’t look like yourself.”

“I cannot stand in front of the King this way. Why, what would he think of me?”

“He wouldn’t touch you,” she said with scorn. “Your untouchable.”

“I’m in his good graces for now, but that can all change.”

“What do you mean?”

“Such an alliance works in both of our favours,” I said with determination. “But who knows what tomorrow will bring?”

Sansa crossed her legs, adjusting her dress to cover the tiny sight of her ankles with the trimming of the long fabric. She rested her head at the back of the couch, unaware of how many times my whores pleasured themselves in the very spot she was seated. A tiny grin came across my face, one that she spotted immediately.

“Lord Baelish?”

“Petyr.”

“Petyr,” she sighed out with frustration.

“Yes?”

“Why were you just smiling?”

“I was thinking something.”

“It was funny?”

“Amusing to say the least.”

She leaned forward to have a better look at me, not liking the fact that most of my face was hidden among the shadows of my room. “Are you going to tell me?”

“So very eager.”

“Petyr,” she exhaled, which made me not want to tease her anymore.

“I was thinking out of all the woman in my establishment, you are the only one that is fully dressed.”

“That’s because I am not a whore.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Are you mad at me for coming?”

“I think it is a very foolish move.” She frowned at my words severely. “What if word goes round to King Joffrey?”

“What else can he do to me?”

“Make you his personal whore,” I suggested. “The fact that you are married to Lord Tyrion does not take away his desire to-”

“-he has Margaery.”

“For now.” I leaned my knee into the side of her, trying to position myself into a far more comfortable position. “Men get easily bored with their wives based on my experiences.”

“You were never married.”

“I’ve observed enough married men passing over this threshold.” I waved my hand energetically in the air. “Why else is this place still standing?”

“Do you ever do it with them?”

“Sansa,” I chided. “Are you asking me a personal question?”

“Its only because they are so beautiful.”

“They are.”

She let out a small sigh, and then brought her hands nervously over her lap. “Do you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I might ask them to help me,” she stammered out. “I don’t want that night to come and I don’t know anything.”

“It really is quite easy.”

“I’ve heard its painful.”

“Not if you do it right.”

“How do you…”

“Are you asking me?”

“I thought you would know best.”

I could barely contain my smug. “Sansa.” I licked the corner of my lips, knowing she could see it staying there for a second too long. “Have you not pleasured yourself?” She blushed immensely at my words. “They really are quite similar, you know, why…” She took note of my pause, and then quirked her head upwards in silent question. “Would you mind?”

“Doing what?”

I bit down at my lip, and then nearly held my breath at the suspense of all of this. “If I use my little finger,” I teased, which brought her hand up to her mouth. “A childhood joke,” I assured her. “One I never used on your mother, mind you.”

“What about my Aunt Lysa?”

“Unworthy of it, I assure you.”

“You never liked my Aunt.”

“No, but she was unfortunately ever fond of me!” Sansa leaned her head closer to my body, letting it rest over the top of my shoulder. “Tyrion will be kind to you, I think, you won’t have to worry when it comes. If it was Joffrey, then I would have to advise you most attentively.”

“What does that mean?”

“Ever man has their preference. The front or the back. The position.”

“What position?”

“My sweet, Sansa,” I laughed out. “Should I take you…” I stood to my feet and held her hand tightly to steer her to the door. “Quiet,” I demanded from her, and then pulled her down the hallway where all the noises were coming from. Her face was bright red when we stopped at one door, her fingers loose in mine, but I pulled on it harshly to bring her body crashing into mine. “Let me look first,” I urged, and then moved a secret hole to the side to broaden it. I poked through the tiny hole, seeing something that brought an instant smirk to my face. “See for yourself.” She sheepishly moved forward, and then leaned forward to stare through the tiny hole. I watched her body language as I took a step backwards, that idle curiosity becoming engrossed by the scene. One hand fled downwards, resting it over the front where I knew was most affected. She stayed there for sometime, and when she finally lost interest I noticed how determined she was to avoid eye contact with me. I took a hold of her arm, however, and led her down to the adjoining door.

“She didn’t look in pain,” Sansa whispered. “Considering.”

“No, Clara knew what she was doing.”

“Why was she bent forward?”

“Some men like to go in from behind,” I droned out with boredom.

“Do you?”

I never answered her question, only puckering my lip before I snapped open another hole for her to look. I leaned against the wooden door as she took a step beside me, staring into the darkened room with a little more braveness this time. “Ugh,” escaped her lips.

“What?”

“Her mouth is on…”

“Yes?”

“Its like he is sticking it down her throat,” she hushed out, after she turned her gaze to me. “How can she breath?” I stepped forward and rose my hand up to her mouth slowly. “What are you doing?”

“Open your mouth,” I demanded, with my finger pressed against the front of her lip. She let my finger slip through, taking it in as I laid it over the whole of her tongue. I watched her eyes, the way her cheeks brightened as she thought of something else. “Can you still breath?”

She nodded her head barely, a sign that she could. I jabbed my finger in deeper, while narrowing my eyes at her. She raised up a hand to push it against my chest, clearly aware of the man’s low grunts on the other side of the door. “It was a stupid question.”

“You are still a child.”

“I am tired of everyone saying that to me.”

“There is no point in growing up just yet.” She watched my hand drag over the side of my robe, though I was most reluctantly to do such movements in front of her.

“Why does that man want her to do it?”

“It feels…” I tilted my head as I tried to come up with an appropriate answer. “Its like sex, but even better. And it gives a man power, doesn’t it, when a woman is bent over sucking his cock blessedly dry.”

She swallowed hard at my words. “A man can do it to a woman too, in a certain way.” I stepped forward, enclosing upon her space until her back crashed into the door. “I could show you, if you want.”

“With your mouth?”

“That is one avenue.”

“Lord Baelish,” she answered me back timidly. “I didn’t come here too.”

“You wanted to know!” My head leaned forward, letting my lips hover over hers teasingly. “And I know Tyrion wouldn’t do it. He would want the pleasure yes, but would he give to you in return? Would he worship your body from head to toe? Would he make you feel so amazing that you sound like the girl on the other side of the door?”

Sansa pursed her lips, but her eyes betrayed her.

“You are a beautiful woman, Sansa.” She dropped her gaze from mine in shyness. “You deserve to be worshiped. More over, you deserved to be _fucked_ and quite often, mind you.” Her cheeks flushed such a bright red I knew my cursing affected her. “By a tiny dwarf I suppose, or…”

Sansa leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, shy-like but still full of desire. “Show me.”

I took a hold of her hand and whisked over to my room, slamming the door behind me before I took a hold of her arms and slammed her into the door. One hand locked the door securely, but the other was was unbuttoning my trousers. I dropped to the floor with a shaky hand, so aroused by the look in her eyes that I had trouble pulling up her dress. “Hold me tight,” I commanded, before I brushed my warm hand up her inner thigh with delight. “I will keep your precious virginity,” I assured her. My nose brushed the top part of her inner thigh, inhaling the scent of her sex with a sense of disbelief. “I promise you that,” I said in a husky breath. I boldly licked her, aroused by the sharp shrill that escaped her. She couldn’t have asked for anyone better, and I would make sure to take time with her. Of course, I eased into it, letting my mouth form over her clit as I licked her willingly. Her panting increased; a thrill reached her when I began to suck at such a sensitive thing.

“Petyr,” she murmured, soft and breathy-like. I wasn’t satisfied with that however, placing my hands over her ass to bring her into me more. My tongue was most playful with her, and whenever she made a sound, I knew I was doing her right. I paused to kiss her inner thigh, simply hearing her breathing shake through the air.

“I’m hot,” she complained, while pulling up the rest of her dress to rest it over her stomach. She looked down at me, and we let our eyes lock for a moment. “Aren’t you going to continue?”

“You think that Dwarf will do that to you?”

“He’s too short.”

“Right, right.”

“Won’t you?” She licked at the top of her lip. “Petyr?”

“That was only a small fraction of what you can feel,” I informed her. “A small plaything when you can experience so much more. Yes, I can have my whores teach you a thing or two… if that is what you want. For now, I want you to know what it feels like to be truly worshiped, sweet girl, will you let me?”

“Yes.”

“That’s right, sweetling,” I told her quite darkly. I kissed her light auburn curls, and then breathed in her scent deeply. “There’s a good girl.” I returned the same gesture as before, but this time I had my finger digging in and out of her, rubbing along her untouched walls while my mouth worked quite hard against her. “Now you know why they call me Littlefinger,” I teased over her low wails. “Sweet thing.” I dug my finger into her more. “Little bird.” I rose upwards, but I kept shoving my finger into her with deliberation. Lips connected to hers, kissing her with slow, methodical movements. “How should I corrupt you, huh?” She returned her lips to mine, burying her hips down into my hands for me to continue. Sansa dipped her head into my neck and shoulder blade, breathing out hotly, as I used another finger to stroke the length of her clit. “How should I make you _want_ me?”

“Petyr?”

“Want me to do this again?”

She rolled her head off me and moved it in a way to kiss me hard, sending my head backwards with the sudden impact. I pulled my hand nearly out, letting it roll around her walls. She groaned out with irritation, wanting me to return inside.

“You came here for me to fuck you, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Lies.”

“I can’t lie.”

“Sansa, sweetling,” I wheezed out, feeling like my hardness was nearly unbearable to behold. “Maybe I want you to come here for that reason.”

She tilted her head downwards, trying to catch her breath. I jabbed my finger into her suddenly, making her eyes close as she tried to suppress the sound. I pushed it in and out, taking in her changing reactions as she grew accustomed to the rhythmic movements, so soothing and predictable she could lean herself into me now.

“I’ll take you home, Sansa.”

“Petyr,” she wheezed out, unable to control the sounds any longer. “Please, please!”

“I’ll take you home, sweetling.” She brought her hands upwards to cup the side of my face, staring into my eyes with barely open lids. “Yes?”

“Come- come with me,” she stammered out.

“You thought I would send you on your own, my sweet?”

“I…”

I pulled my hand out of her completely, and then brushed her dress down even though she let out a low groan. I made her peak, but not all the way, and if I had my way either I or her would have to finish it. “I plan to have you by my side,’ I assured her with my face right in front of hers. “An alliance, much stronger than the ones I currently have.” She blinked at me in pure puzzlement. “I did tell you that I was your friend, didn’t I? Friends help one another, and I know that if I help you this time then you will help me in the future.”

“With what?”

“The Lady of Winterfell has much power,” I informed her. “More than you realize.”

She rubbed her hand over my cheek, still feeling a high from the skillful movements of my fingers.

“When I leave the city, I will be in need of an ally, and I know that you will be one.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I thought so.”

“Petyr,” she moaned, after she bit down on my lip. “I feel uncomfortable and I want you to continue doing it.”

“You feel that high?” I hushed. “The throbbing.”

She nodded her head shyly, still wearing that innocent look of perfection that I loved so well.

“Why not ask your husband to do it?” She made a low groan of disapproval. “Tyrion has his own sets of talent, I’m sure.”

“But I want you.”

“You want me?”

“Yes.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Never give a brothel keeper so much freedom,” I relayed with something of a smile. “They are the most corrupt out of them all.”

“So, you do make them do it to you.”

“I don’t let them touch me.” I raised up my eyebrows at her when I caught that relieved expression. “I don’t touch my whores either, no, I let them touch each other instead.”

“So, you don’t do anything?”

“I don’t do the things I’ve just done with you.” I licked my lips at her with pleasure. “I didn’t tell you how lovely you tasted, didn’t I? The next time you will be wetter for me. You will remember how I feel, and when I see you in court, you won’t be able to hide the fact that I made you pant and whimper that way. Such sweet sounds, Sansa, it is something I would very much like to hear again. But for now…” I took a step backwards. “It is late, nearly nightfall. I think you should leave.”

“But…”

“I don’t want you to be here at the busiest time of the day,” I explained.

“Could I come again?”

“No.”

“I thought…”

“Not a wise idea, Sansa.”

She looked to the far left of the room, eyeing the bed I had hoped she hadn’t noticed. “You could teach me.”

“I could.”

“But you won’t?”

“That hand servant you have, ask her.”

“But she is a woman.”

“A very _skilled_ woman,” I relayed with some mischievous air about me.

“But I don’t want a woman to touch me in that way. Petyr, couldn’t you just do it one more time… for me.”

I closed my eyes, wishing she didn’t have to beg for it.

“It could be quick.”

“Why do you want me to do it?”

“You know what you are doing,” she smartly relayed. “More than anyone else I know.”

“And that is all?”

“What other reason?”

I smirked at her suggestively. “I thought you might be attracted to me. Oh, not in the same way as Loras, but we can’t all be so gallant and handsome as he is.” I took a hold of the side of her face and kissed her lips deeply, knowing my jealousy could not be hidden from her any longer. Sansa deepened our kisses as well, pulling at the back of my shoulders to send me falling into her arms. I slammed her into the door and hiked up her dress, not thinking anything through as I began to finger her again, much faster than the last time. She was whimpering into my mouth, though I made sure my lips were crushing hers to make her have the most irregular breathing pattern. Her nails clawed into my night robe, puncturing it into my skin. I tilted my head to kiss the side of her cheek, and then breathed out happily knowing I had the power to corrupt Ned Stark’s daughter. “Come back tomorrow,” I told her. “And I will show you a thing or two.” She watched me lean off her, and then adjust her dress with care so there were less wrinkles then before. “And have a word or two with your hand servant. She might have more secrets about moves in the bedroom than you expected. If you want, Sansa, and I won’t object, you can even try it out on _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was a bit longer one but you know I couldn't really stop with this one. Ugh, I wish this was canon lol


	17. That Fateful Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr visits Trevail Village to investigate a strange supernatural occurrence that the local villagers have all experienced in a single hour. Petyr brings with him his longtime girlfriend and fellow investigator, Sansa Stark, in the hopes that they will solve this mystery together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Hynek personalities are combined into one, so I hope that makes more sense once you sit down to read this. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish
> 
> P.S. I was challenged by @ClarissaDN_38416 to try and write an x-files/PBB style fic, so this is my go at it.

I stood upon a cliff, watching the icy white waves come crashing upon the rocky shore. Sea air filled my lungs; a pale blue sky that was almost gloomy in a way stretched upon the glassy blue turquoise horizon. I could see the waves ripple in the far distance, the lone boat that drifted its way closer to the shore.

I wrapped up my grey scarf tighter, letting the wool fit snug over me on this brisk-like spring day. It was supposed to rain this afternoon, but for now I could enjoy the peacefulness of this quiet town for a moment longer. I turned my back to the cliffs, letting my brown leather boots tread upon the heath.

The village was another thirty minute walk, and with it came a mystery that was still puzzling my mind. I had imagined myself to be a clever man, but this one I could not solve.

_How could the whole town forget everything?_

The rolling heath rose and fell beyond my line of vision, a large black truck was parked on a circular gravel path, one often used by tourist in Trevail Village. It was a small town, knowing for its agricultural trade; a fine reputation of good tasting fish and lamb that could rival all the others. I rubbed my hand down my scruffy jawline tiredly, knowing it had been a few weeks since I had a proper shave. It was a quarter to seven, late enough for the sunrise to fade away into this bleak blue sky that was currently hovering over my head. I rubbed my hands together to retain some warmth, half wishing spring would end so I could feel the comfortable heat of summer. My left hand fished out my car keys out of my trouser pockets, and with a loud beep it unlocked the car door.

It wasn’t until I was settled that I placed my sunglasses over my eyes, and then leaned back comfortably to put on my seat-belt. I pulled out my phone to see no messages from Sansa, and then took it as a good sign that she was still asleep. The engine roared once I turned on the ignition, and with a long look over my shoulder I reversed out of the parking lot and took to the bumpy country road. I flickered through the three radio stations this isolated island had, each as dull as the next one until I shut the stereo off. My mind drifted away to the mystery surrounding the village, wondering how every single member could forget what had happened for an entire hour. Sure, if it was New Years Eve you could assume that their drunken state might have made a few block out, but the entire town forgetting their memory was concerning.

_One minute I was washing up the dishes and the next thing I know I find myself on the floor._

I beat the tips of my fingers against the steering wheel, wondering about the odd confessions I have obtained over the last two days.

 _I ain’t got nothing I was asleep,_ another voice echoed in my head. _Go to bed a little after nine, you know._

_Me and Shelly were going out of town tonight. We was driving down the road to get us to Niall’s place and the next thing I knew our car was smashed into a boulder without any recollection of it. What am I supposed to tell my old man, huh?_

I looked to the right of me, seeing the Atlantic Ocean ripple with high tides. It was a windy day, though not enough to cause concern.

_We fell asleep in front of the tv. Nothing special._

I puckered my lips as I thought about the time this mysterious incident occurred. Based on the testimonies of the locals it occurred a little after eleven o’clock at night. I estimate it to be 11:12 PM, but that is purely a deduction. After all, how can you put a timer on people when they seemingly blacked out at the exact same time. Not even the fires or commotion resulting from it could stir these people awake, so what natural power could cause this unexpected slumber. Was it a natural occurrence or something more?

I reached into the passenger seat to retrieve a bottle of water, placing it over my lap so I could open it up at my earliest convenience. I had walked along the cliff side for some fresh air, hoping it could clear my head to this perplexing mystery. The locals were open enough to share their stories, but since I had no legal jurisdiction around here my powers were severely limited. I was an esteemed Professor at Cross Gates University, as well as public lecturer for all things pertaining to the unobtainable mysterious of the universe. My true passion however, was unexplainable movements and patterns of unknown beings that lied beyond our planet we called Earth.

My cellphone buzzed on the car seat beside me, forcing me to pull over at the side of the road and snatch it off the smooth black seat. “Yeah!”

“Where are you?” Sansa demanded, her voice fraught with worry. “I woke up to find you not there.”

“I went for a drive.” I placed the phone down to put it on speaker, wanting to continue my route to take me back to our rented B&B. “Had to clear my head.”

“Petyr, at least leave me a note.”

“I should have, yes.”

“Or a text?”

“You were worried something happened to me?”

“Well, not everyone is pleased with two Southern Londoners snooping around the area.” She heard my laughter through the phone and took it as a good sign.

“Sorry, sweetling.”

“Plus I had a nightmare.”

“Oh?”

“The lights went out.”

“Hmmmm,” I mumbled with tightly pursed lips. “Did that tale last night scare you?”

“How come Paige can remember it? The few seconds before she blacked out too?”

“Because she is younger perhaps.”

“She’s seven,” Sansa mused aloud. I grabbed a hold of my plastic water bottle to undo the cork, knowing I need it to parch my thirst. “You think she is just making it up. A little girl like that has an imagination, you know.”

“Imagination, yes!” I quickly agreed. “But we can’t remove her testimony, even if it doesn’t make sense.”

“There is no evidence of a power outage. You think her lightbulb went off?”

“With the wifi?” I asked of her. “And the stereo that she was listening too.”

“You think the power went off in the whole city?”

“There would be records of it.”

“So, you think Paige is lying?”

“I don’t know, sweetling.” I brought the water bottle to my lips and took a deep gulp, nearly draining a quarter of it down with a sudden hunger. Sansa was silent on her end of the phone, making me feel uneasy. “You had breakfast yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Get dressed,” I asked of her. “Mind telling Hannah we are ready? I’m dying for a nice cup of coffee.”

“I thought you were cutting that out.”

“I was, until I tried Hannah’s.” I smirked pridefully as I turned my head to the left, catching sight of the outline of the village I was fast approaching. “I need to wake up.”

“You slept well.”

“Watching me again, love?”

“I head you snoring,” she laughed. “Dying to put a pillow over your face at one point.” I made a face of horror, thankful that Sansa didn’t go through with it. “You never told me you snored.”

“Yeah, well…” I batted my eyelids slowly. “Too be honest I never thought we would get this far.”

“I did.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you are young and rebellious,” I reminded her. “And I’d much prefer you waited until your graduation.”

“You just worried about the publicity.”

“Its against the rules, Sansa.” She knew this already, it was a conversation we have had time and time again. “A student and a professor is a no go.”

“Yeah, but that didn’t stop anything from happening.” She heard my loud gulp of discomfort. “Did it?”

“No,” I groaned with a wave of regret. “You are done school now, so that is all that matters.”

“You upset for me not going for my master’s?”

“No, sweetling.”

“Alright. When will you be back?”

“In about five minutes or less,” I told her in truth, as I slowed down the car to enter the village’s traffic. The traffic really was a large truck with metal crates of chickens fluttering about as they were being carted from one farm to another. “Its slower than usual.”

“Not like London though.”

“No.” I smiled at my girlfriend words. “You enjoying your holiday?”

“I’d enjoy it more if you were here,” she answered me back in a sultry voice. “I miss my Professor.” A sly smile crossed my face, enough for me to swerve into the opposite lane and speed past the rickety old truck. I knew Sansa was in a mood, and I was sure as hell going to take up her offer. “I can hear your engines roaring. Are you speeding, Petyr?”

“No,” I quickly lied.

“I can hear it.”

I returned to the proper lane, and then sped up a little faster now that the bed and breakfast was within my line of sight. I pulled over at the closest parking lot I could find and quickly removed my seat-belt. “You dressed?”

“No, I was going to take a shower.”

“Meet you there?”

“Okay.”

I removed my sunglasses and pushed open the car door, slamming my dirty boots into the harsh gravel just outside of the quaint cottage house. I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and stuck it into my pocket before I abandoned the truck.

Hannah was wide awake, wishing me a good morning the second I opened the front door. “In a rush?” she asked me as I undid my heavy coat.

“Just checking on Sansa,” I lied, and then hopped up the steps two at a time to take me to the second level. I opened our door and slid inside of the main living room with a quiet air. The light sound of water going down the tub caught my attention, prompting me to remove my boots and place it next to Sansa’s. I was undoing my tie when I walked into the main living room, catching sight of the written testimonies Sansa had written down for me. The voice recorder was next to it, a vintage one I had acquired during our travels. Her phone was left on the table, and when I touched the phone screen I saw a picture of us. I smiled at the recent photo, and then turned my head to the closed bathroom door where Sansa was there waiting for me. My heavy jacket was placed on the back of the chair, and then I removed my glasses since it was no longer needed. I took a seat on the chair from pure exhaustion, taking my time to undo the first few buttons to my crisp white dress shirt.

 _You folks don’t belong here,_ echoed in the back of my mind. _Coming up here asking questions? Thinking this is some kind of story. I know you are laughing at me, all of you do._

A part of me wondered how many people had traveled up to Trevail Village just to hear this amazing story. Surely I wasn’t the only one, but I was curious who else would be interested in this mystery.

A good portion of the villagers were already asleep when it happened, given it was a weeknight. The few that were awake had suffered their own loss, losing consciousness for an hour managed to put a few at risk. There was the sailor that got lost at sea, the women that fell asleep at the front of the vehicle only to crash into another, and the old women that drowned herself in the bathtub after her entire body slipped in. All gruesome ways to die, I thought, but even their unexplained deaths could not be logically accounted for. The bodies that had been piled up at the morgue over this last week was amazing, even the hospitals were filled with patients that lost mobility when they needed it most. I was pulling down my trousers when I heard the door crack open, and watched as Sansa strolled into the room with a towel in hand. She hadn’t noticed my presence yet, eyes half closed in sleepiness as she walked into the room purely naked.

“A good way to wish me a good morning,” I quipped, forcing her head to sharply turn into the right to reach mine. She looked at my bare chest, noticing my trousers were half way down as I sat there with legs wide open for her. “Hello, Sansa.”

“You snuck in.”

“No, not really.”

“You came too late to join me.” She brought up the towel to ruffle it through her wavy hair, letting me see her breasts perk up as she raised her arms high above her head.

“I still can.”

“I’m clean now.” She tossed the towel over the table, it landed straight into my lap. “Time for breakfast.”

“You aren’t going nowhere,” I warned in a stony voice before I slowly rose to my feet. “Not allowed to walk in here like that without getting a good fuck by yours truly.”

“A good fuck,” she echoed. Her bare feet padded softly over the hardwood floor, rounding herself into the bright sunlight that cracked through the blinds. I was busy standing to my feet, aware of how much closer she was getting. “Your glasses are off.”

“I can see you fine without them.”

Sansa strolled past me, heading towards our bed. I watched her with my head tilted to the side and a smirk that was most bemusing. She was a little seductress from the start and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

She sat at the edge of the bed, watching me untangle myself from the loose fitting pants that knotted itself around my ankles. “We only have two more days here,” I rapped out loudly. “My secretary sent me an email. I have to go back into town.”

“For what?”

“I’ve been invited to be a guest lecturer for Harmsberry Institute. They want me to speak upon my most recent publication.”

“So, you are getting more people to your cause?”

“The question has always been out there.” I threw my pants down on the floor, not bothering with wrinkles when Sansa was naked and seated there patiently for me. “Are we truly alone? Galaxies upon galaxies are out there, Sansa. A whole universe for us to explore and we have only hit the tip of the iceberg!”

“You are such a nerd.”

I brushed my hand down my bare chest, feeling the scar I received as a little boy from a gang of bullies. Sansa was right, I was always a nerd- small and weak, but that could not stop me from acknowledging the gift I was given which was pure intellect. “I’m gifted,” I reminded her. “Or as my mother would say, truly special.”

Sansa leaned back against the bed, waiting for me to have my way with her. I arrested the side of her hips to push her further back into our bed, and then crawled over her to straddle her successfully. “You’re special,” she surmised with a gentle stroke of her finger over the side of my face.

“I know I am.”

She looked down at the scar, remembering the tale I had shared to her on our very first night together. It had been a year now, since Sansa and I had become truly intimate, but the strangest thing was that it felt like it was just yesterday when we locked eyes with each other in the lecture hall. Sansa distracted my wandering thoughts with sweet kisses upon my lips, making my eyelids flutter until I closed them tightly. Her kisses were hungrier than I expected, and I felt intoxicated by her fruity body wash that lingered upon her skin. “This will wake you up.”

“Better than Hannah’s coffee.”

“Uh huh.” She bit down on the corner of my ear, tilting my head to the side to stroke her fingers deftly through my hair. “You know I love the greys.”

“You told me so before.”

She tilted my head to face hers, deepening her kisses in a lustful manner. I reached down below to stroke her clit nice and slow, building up the tension slowly like I always did with her. Her back lifted off the bed upon contact, breasts ribbing itself hard against my pale white chest. I wrapped an arm around the back of her neck, bringing her off the pillow to settle my lips over her own. We kissed each other frantically, sharing a passion that could never die down. “Petyr,” she wheezed, right after I stroked the perfect spot for her. Her blue eyes dilated, desire shot through her, I smirked at the sight of my Sansa, knowing that if I wasn’t able to solve this mystery than at least I would have my conquest with her. “Please.”

“You don’t even have to ask, sweetling.”

Her hands stroked the top of my shoulder blades deftly, feeling the hard bone jutting out of my skin. “No,” she agreed, only seconds before I descended on her with a series of elated moans. I pushed myself inside of her, jutting my cock into her with a series of steady thrusts. Her hands carved down the side of my shoulder and back, haggard breaths escaping her as Sansa’s body rocked on the bed beneath me. “Oh, Petyr,” she moaned, and then brought her slick wet lips onto the side of my neck. My nails gripped hard onto her body possessively, bring myself into her more to let out some steam. This case was getting to me, the whole unexplained mystery of the entire town forgetting their memory for an exact hour only to wake up to find themselves in the same spot again was taking its toil.

 _Is it the government,_ I wondered, _a lie that everyone is in on?_

Sansa’s sharp moans took me out of the moment, making me open my eyes to see her face all flush and hot from me. “Right there!”

“You want it.”

“Oh god, yes,” she screeched, and with an open mouth let out a sign as I sped up for her. I could hear the headboard slamming into the wall with every interval, letting Hannah know it wasn’t safe for her to knock on our door anytime soon. “Pete.”

“Uh huh.”

Her nails gripped into my upper back as I went in deeper, knowing there was not much room to go any further. I slammed into her hips rather hard for the last bit, making her scream with pure joy until I settle ontop of her. Sansa rashly tried to catch her breath, making me look downwards at her beating heart that was slamming itself against her cage. “Oh, I needed that,” she breathed out with tightly closed lids. Her hands snaked around the front of my neck, moving upwards to feel the soft scruff of my goatee and jawline. “Hmmm,” she murmured with pure ecstacy.

“Yes?”

“Just you.” Sansa arrested the back of my head to kiss my lips wonderfully, enjoying the sweeping sensation of my lip and mustache pressing against her soft skin. At first I though the age difference was an obstacle, but apparently I fit the bill for Sansa. She liked the greys to my temples, that mature demeanor about me that lacked among her fellow classmates. She thought the greys hairs in the beard was alluring, and often asked me to grow it out more. In exchange I thought this young red head was a dream; her skin was a creamy white complexion and her eyes were like two blazing sapphire diamonds that comfortably rested into mine. I couldn’t even get started about her hair, a mesmerizing red that often caught men’s eyes. Sansa was mine, however, and I wanted it to stay that way.

“I like fucking you,” I murmured against the corner of her lip.

“I like it too.”

“We should do it more often.”

“It’s the only way to get you out of that head of yours.”

“You like when I ramble on though.” She parted her lips from my cheek and settled her head comfortably over the pillow. “You think its sexy.”

“I think you’re sexy, yes.”

“Knew it.”

“And a nerd.”

“You like that too.”

“I do.” She placed the tip of her finger against my nose, and then dragged it over the sides of my lips until it separated for her. I let her slip it inside of it, and soon my tongue lapped at her teasingly.

“Don’t want you out of this bed, just yet.”

“Where’s the rush?”

“I was hoping to ask-”

“-it can wait.”

“Yes, but?”

“Wait,” she remonstrated. “Why ask people about something that happened two weeks ago when you can stay in bed with me?” I jutted myself into her more, letting a relieved moan escape the corner of her mouth. “Exactly what I meant.”

“I’m still hard for you,” I relayed with certainty. “You know that.” My hand went upwards to stroke the side of her right breast, fondling it fervently as the lids of my eyes drooped downwards. “I still want you, Sansa.”

“Well, I am not going anywhere.”

I puckered my lips at her with satisfaction, and then leaned forward to continue our little game.


	18. Catching a Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself five minutes to write a story about whatever came into my head. Challenge accepted :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Harry Styles "Falling" came into my YouTube recommended playlist while writing this. I suppose it might be a good tune to listen too. Enjoy the short read hehehe
> 
> P.S. I challenge my fellow PxS writer friends to try out this challenge as well. It is so hard, but fun at the same time.

“What are you looking at?”

I looked over my shoulder, seeing my bedroom darkened enough to see the silhouette of Sansa standing over the doorway. The brightness of the hallway revealed her tall figure, bringing a smile to my face before I turned my gaze back to the window.

“A falling star,” I half lied, since I was looking up at the stars tonight.

I could hear her slippers pad over the floor, brushing softly as she headed over. A hand rubbed the back of my shoulder, spreading outwards to roll over the natural curve of my shoulder to fall down my arm right. She leaned her head on the other side of me, letting her dark auburn hair tickle the side of my neck.

“I think I am going to go mad.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” I drawled out teasingly. “It could be worse.” She tilted her head, trying to catch sight of my eyes. “You could be halfway across the world.”

“But I came back in time.”

“Barely,” I muttered, which prompted me to wrap my arm around her and press pressure to the side of her small waist. “What were you thinking going to New York City.”

“A shopping spree with the girls.”

“When you could be staying home with me.”

She pressed a kiss to the top of my shoulder. “With my cute boyfriend.

I licked the bottom of my lips and pulled her in tighter. I was treasuring these small moments, knowing if she hadn’t come any sooner the borders would be closed, and we would be separated indefinitely.

The world was going crazy over this coronavirus. News flashing across my phone, the radio spilling out more doom. There were times when I felt like I was losing my mind, and this is coming from the person that thrives on chaos.

Sansa tightened her hold over me to stir me away from my thoughts, bringing me back to this peaceful moment. I could have easily opened the balcony door and stepped outside upon the patio, but it was a cold spring day and I preferred the comforting warmth of our home.

“You never stand out here.”

“I know,” I admitted. “Normally I would be doing work.” I laughed mockingly. “I can’t do that anymore.”

“No,” she agreed. “Guess you get to spend more quality time with me.”

“Yeah,” I chuckled.

“And that’s what truly matters,” she gently reminded me. “Being with the one you love.” I took Sansa up on her offer and tilted my head at the perfect angle to endow her lips with a precious kiss.


	19. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself a ten minute writing challenge this time! Challenge was successful. Enjoy the short fluffy read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my friend @Quoyan11

I nearly lost my balance, but Sansa was quick to catch me before I had the chance to fall. I laughed nervously, still feeling uneasy that I wasn’t naturally as good a skater as her. She made it look so easy, gliding across the clean sheet of ice with smooth movements of her feet. My date looked cozy in her puffy white jackets and the little rosy pink gloves that held my left hand tightly. Her cheeks were flushed with colour, her lips slightly pursed as she tried to fight back the cold breeze that blew upon us. We were skating on a frozen man-made pond, surrounded by decorative cobalt blue benches that could overlook the city’s waterfront if we really wanted too. There was a stage too, but there were no live musicians today playing this morning.

“Thanks for inviting me,” a small voice piped up next to me.

“Are you kidding me?” I asked in disbelief. Sansa was something special, I don’t think she realized that she could easily be a ten in most guys eyes. She was young, flirtatious, and so easy to be around it that it almost felt like a dream. It was our third date, and if I had any say it wouldn’t be our last.

“I really mean it,” she shyly relayed. “And for taking me out ice skating.”

“You told me you like it.”

“Yeah, but that was through a text message,” she lightly laughed. “I mean, how could you even remember that?”

“San, I remember everything you have ever said.” She slowed down her skating, maneuvering her feet in such a way to stand directly in front of me. The sudden movement made me almost lose my balance, but she grabbed my hands tighter and tugged it into her frame. “Wooh,” I said uneasily, and then looked down at the shabby rented ice skates. “I’m not so good at this.”

“You are learning.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You don’t have to impress me with that,” she softly chided. “You came out here, and that says a lot.”

“I can’t remember the last time I skated,” I confessed. She was skating backwards so easily, leading me ahead on this empty ice rink that held just the two of us. It was too early in the morning for anyone to venture outside, so early we haven’t even had a proper breakfast yet. I cleared my throat nervously, and then looked down at my skates again. “I guess I need more practice.”

“The ice rink is just behind your condo,” she noted. “Maybe instead of me driving down here I could stay over some time and-”

“-yeah,” I cut her off immediately.

“You’d like that?”

“Would I?” I blurted out without thinking it through.

“Okay, so maybe we could do it next Sunday.”

“With a coffee date in between,” I threw in quickly.

“And dinner,” she answered me back in a sultry voice. “And I know exactly what I want for dessert,” she added, before she unexpectedly leaned into my chest for a stolen kiss.


	20. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes out on a pub crawl. A night of music and alcohol puts her in good spirits, but when she walks into McVeigh's things begin to change, for a certain Irish man has befriended her and slowly reveals he wants something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This self-isolation is killing me! I miss going to my favourite Irish pub, so as a result, you get this one-shot to make me feel better (and you as well).
> 
> Enjoy the read!
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish
> 
> P.S. @crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird I wrote this extra long one, a total of 8000 words specifically for you :)

Rain was crashing down on us, drenching four pub crawlers that were up to no good. I was in the front to take the lead, leaving my three work friends to follow behind me. “You are going too fast!” Loras hollered out, but I ignored him, splashing my high boots into a deep puddle of water with determination. Sure, I was drunk, I could feel that familiar glow I usually get when I’ve had too many glasses of wine. The three of them were in a worse state, and unfortunately for them the night was far from over.

Jeyne ran up to my side, taking a hold of my arm to hold me tightly. She leaned her head over the side of me, letting out a long exhale to expose her drunken state. “I wanted to stay at the last one,” she complained. “It is too bad that guy had a girlfriend.”

“The good-looking ones always do.”

“You saw him making eyes at me.”

“Cheating bastard.”

“Sansa!” Jeyne scolded, and then let go of my arm to skip ahead with arms flaying outwards. I laughed at the spectacle, and then looked behind me to see Loras giggling relentlessly with his boyfriend. It was Friday, a long weekend, and we were determined to drink away the night.

I sped up ahead, seeing the dimly lit bar that Jeyne had chosen next. We all had a turn to choose one in the same district. A quick drink, maybe a shot or two, a bit of dancing and then we sped away to the next one. We were young and free, out of control, and we were loving it.

McVeigh, the grey letters shined over the long black banner hovering over the slick black door that was dripping with rain. Brown bricks took on a comforting glow, the bright Irish flag fluttering in the wind with a certain determination. I could see the two flowerpot’s spilling over with water, toppling over the stony brick path that led to the front door. Renly ran ahead of me, leaping over the short brown fence that separated the front patio from the front street. Jeyne was quick to scold him, making him wave his hand with a dismissive air. We could hear the music blasting from within its walls. Renly stood in front of the door to wait for his work friends, casually crossing his arm to crumble his bright yellow raincoat. Jeyne skipped across the stony pathway, leaving me in the dust. I turned my head to see Loras slowly following, looking down at his feet as if he couldn’t move one in front of the other properly. I turned around, stretched out a hand, and covered his with a comforting grip. “Last one,” I assured him, which brought a crooked grin to his face. “And then you can go home.”

He yawned into his free hand, nodded his head in agreement, and then stepped ahead to lead me forward.

“You holding her hand?” Renly taunted. He pushed back his hood, revealing his short locks with his hair recently shaved down the sides.

Loras let go of my hand and shot a sly wink to his boyfriend. “Jealous.”

“Nah,” Renly lied, as he squinted his eyes teasingly at him. “I know you aren’t interested.”

Loras pushed himself past him to swing open the door. He proclaimed, “Ladies first,” which prompted Jeyne and I to slip through the open door. There was a short hallway in front of us, a staircase to the right that would lead us to the downstairs bathroom. A selection of Irish rugby teams decorated the walls to the right of us, making me look at the men’s flashing smiles as they stared into the camera. Jeyne was looking at the posters on the right wall, still flapping in the wind as Loras continued to hold open the door.

“It smells good in here,” Renly remarked. He unzipped his jacket and flapped it outwardly to spray off water.

“It smells like beer,” Loras countered.

“Food,” I chimed in, and then shot them a happy grin since I was famished. “Let’s have a late dinner.”

Jeyne reared her elbow into me. “You don’t like all that wine in your stomach?”

“I can take it.”

She nodded her head in ascension, and then looked to her three friends to see if she should open the front door first. “Only been here once,” she informed us. “My dad took me here a month ago. He comes here a lot to watch football matches with his friends.”

“It will be fine,” I assured her, and with that Jeyne swung open the door to lead the way.

For a Friday night the pub was pretty packed, people lined up along the walls and standing near the bar area where two men were quickly pulling down the levers to let amber gold beer gush into the tall glasses. I licked my lips at the sight of it, and then looked around for an empty table.

“It’s fucking packed,” Renly groaned behind me. “Should we just leave?”

Jeyne led the way, brushing ourselves through the crowded area to get to the far side of the room. “There is another sitting down area up top,” she said over her shoulder. “With booths and longer tables.”

We could hear a live band coming from the other room, singing a song I didn’t recognize. The scent of beer and food becoming stronger to my senses. The people were loud in the room, shouting over the music as they engaged in conversation. I could feel a few curious stares once I pulled down my hood; dark auburn coloured hair that was slightly damp would most likely capture a man’s attention. I strode forward, following Jeyne’s lead as she took us to an empty area next to a till where a waiter was hard at work.

“There is no where to sit,” she groaned. “Sorry, guys.”

“Its alright,” Loras piped up. “The next bar is mine, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but that is another ten-minute walk in the rain.”

“We can run.”

“You need water,” I countered. Loras gave me a lop-sided grin, and then leaned into Renly's side for assistance. “We all do.” I stood in the center of the room, looking around the room to find at least one chair to sit down.

Renly took charge of the situation and told the three of us he would ask for a glass of water. He left our small circle, leaving us standing in the middle of the room like complete fools. “I say we find some corner,” I half joked. “I feel like everyone is looking at us.”

Jeyne tore off her jacket, and let it fall slack in her hand. “You think they have somewhere to hang this?”

Loras laughed at her inquiry. “They don’t even have an area to store wet umbrellas, hun.”

The music died away, letting the pub fall to a normal level of volume. We could hear the lead singer letting the audience know they were taking a ten-minute break. I looked to my friends, shrugging my shoulders, and then looked through the tight crowd to try and catch a glimpse of Renly.

It was hot in here, so I removed my long black raincoat and held it out in front of me awkwardly. I could feel my dark golden dress sticking to my slightly damp skin, wishing I could remove that as well, but this wasn’t the time or place to do such a thing.

“This place is more chill,” Loras piped up. “Compared to the last one.”

“Yeah, the music is different,” Jeyne added. “The last one was more attuned to our age.”

“Yeah.”

They looked around for Renly, hoping he would come soon. I took my time to see the line of photographs decorating the walls, seeing the high green cliffs hovering over a sunlit blue sky that stretched out into the horizon. There were a few signs in Irish printed over the windows, and luckily for me I could see the English translation underneath it. A wall had a few portraits of famous Irish poets and writers, and then another showed a small portrait of McVeigh pub when it first opened over thirty years ago.

Jeyne was tapping her foot to the song that was coming through the overhead speakers, listening to an old Irish folk sound I didn’t know. Renly appeared suddenly, carrying a tall glass of water with a sweaty brow. “Tight in here,” he blurted out. “Here! Take it.”

Loras accepted the offer with a soft thank you.

“I didn’t see anywhere to sit, but there is a wall next to the bar where we can stand around. If we are patient, we might score a seat.”

“Alright,” I shouted out, as the level in the pub began to decrease. “Let’s go there.”

Renly waved his hand for us to follow, taking us through the crowd where people were idly standing in large groups talking among each other. I looked over at the bartender, a tall guy with shiny golden hair that glistened over the lamp near his head. His hands speedily picked up some glasses to bring it to the tap, gushing into the glass with simplicity ease. “As I came down to Dublin City, at the hour of twelve at night,” he sang softly, while he maintained perfect composure to the large crowd standing in front of him. “Alright, lads!” he called out. “Here you are!”

“Eh, which one is mine?” one of the customers yelled out.

“Right, right!” the bartender yelled back, bringing up his strong, muscular arm to point at the four glasses. “You already know which one is Guinness,” he taunted with a sparkle to his blue eyes. “And here’s two Kilkenny's.”

“Not mine!” a voice shouted out from the crowd of men.

“And a Murphy’s.”

“Mine!” piped up someone from a crowd, setting the men into a state of laughter.

“Get ya drinks fellas,” the bartender prompted up, and then sent his hands busy again to start up the next line of drinks. A door next to him swung open, sending a waitress out with a large plate of Irish fries, dripping over with oils, and green onions that sent a tempting waft my way.

“Sansa,” Jeyne called out. “You want a water?”

I nodded my head at her, and then turned to Loras to find he was nearly done his.

“I think I will have one too.”

Renly was leaning against a wall rolling up the sleeves to his dress shirt. He made sure to unbutton his shirt at the top, making him look more casual before he puckered his lips at his boyfriend. I wanted to laugh at their interaction, but a strong bump into the side of my arm made me look up. “Oh, I’m sorry,” a deep Irish brogue interrupted my thoughts. “It’s so crowded in here.”

I looked up to see a man significantly older than me. He was a tad bit taller than I was, though it was enough to see we were at perfect eye level. He wore a smug smile, sending lines across the sides of his face that gave him a boyish look. The man had short hair, combed neatly to the side with shiny silver temples that gleamed in the low lighting of the bar.

“It’s alright.”

“Can hardly find a seat here,” he complained. “But its better that way.” He looked at me, and then over my shoulder to see my three friends watching our quiet exchange. “I came here alone,” he informed me. “But I forget how busy it is on a Friday night.”

“And it’s the long weekend.”

“Yeah,” he laughed, sending a boyish smile to his face yet again. He looked downwards shyly, making him look almost adorable for a moment. “You got yourself a drink?”

“I was hoping for water.”

The man lifted his dark pint, taking a leisurely sip for my own viewing. “Water?” he exclaimed in a raspy voice.

“My friends are on a pub crawl.”

“Ah, the good old days,” he chuckled to himself. “When I was younger.” He stepped forward to be standing at my side and raised up a hand to Jeyne. “Petyr.”

“Oh, Jeyne,” she stammered out nervously. “And this is my friend Loras and Renly.” Petyr took turns shaking their hands, offering a smile that showed he was pleased to meet them. “And this is Sansa.”

He darted his eyes at me shyly, and then turned to face me completely. He took up his hand, hovering in front of my chest for me to shake. “Pleasure,” he quipped out charmingly, and that is when I placed my hand in his. Our shake was brief, though I did detect something mysterious in his eyes. “So, drinks?”

“Water,” my friends and I said at the same time.

“Right, maybe later then,” he laughed out happily. He drew his glass up to his mouth to swallow the last of it down. “Hey, Harry!”

“Yeah,” rang out from behind the crowd of men that surrounded the bar.

“We need waters!”

“Waters?”

“Four of ‘em.”

Petyr turned his gaze back to me, shooting up an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. “Imagine that,” he taunted. “Waters.”

Another person came over, an older woman dressed in a long black sleeved shirt and a grey apron over the front of her. She set down a tray of water close to Loras and politely encouraged him to take them off the tray.

“That’s Marta,” Petyr explained. “Her husband owns the place.”

“You come here a lot?” I asked of him. He nodded his head and then stepped away, clearly intent on placing his empty glass somewhere along the long bar table. I turned my head to Jeyne, noticing that knowing smile crossing her lips. I shot her a look of warning, causing her to erupt into giggles in the palms of her hands.

“I see a seat for two,” Renly shot out, and then grabbed a hold of Loras sleeve to tug him away.

“What is he, Hawk-Eye?” I teased to Jeyne, since she was stepping nearer. “How can he see that table from the other side of the room?”

“Beats me.” Jeyne took a step back once she saw Petyr quickly approaching and then offered a shy smile, so I could pay more attention to the moving figure steadily approaching us. Petyr was dressed in a suit, though his white dress shirt was severely unbuttoned to show off his chest. I took in the shining silver rings on each of his hand, the elegant fit to his suit that made me think it was tailored.

“I think your friends forgot the water.”

“Oh,” I mouthed out, and looked at the table to see they had disappeared.

“Some men took them,” Petyr said with a shadow of a smile. “Can’t have something like that sitting there for long. You still want water?”

“I need food,” I mistakenly said.

“You want a menu?”

“Ummm, sure.”

“Be right back.” He shot me a flirty wink and then turned his back to me while combing his fingers through his hair.

“Sansa,” a small voice said behind me. “He is flirting with you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, I noticed.”

“So?” I shrugged my shoulders at her casually, which brought the biggest grin to his face. “He is older.”

“Yeah,” I mouthed out with a torn conscious. “I wasn’t really looking for a hook-up or anything. I just wanted to come here and have a good time.”

“I know, girl,” Jeyne said reassuringly. “Don’t put too much thought into it. Oh, shoot! He is waving us over.”

I looked over my shoulder to see Petyr was waving a hand for us to come. He was leaning against the curve of a bar table, having a menu gripped tightly in one hand. I took a glance at Renly and Loras to see they were too busy in their conversation to come over, so I led the way with my small friend Jeyne to follow.

A reel broke through the speakers, prompting many people sitting on the table to tap their hands against the table and knees to the music. I looked around with curiosity, taking in the changing mood of the people that clearly were here to have a good time. Petyr stretched out an arm to lay his hand over the top of my shoulder, leaning forward so I could hear his voice more clearly. “Choose anything you want, and I’ll buy.”

“No, you don’t have too.”

“Look, I know Marta very well.” He paused, leaning backwards so we could catch my eye. “She won’t charge me full price for this. Consider it a favour.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” he blurted out, before following it with a charming grin.

“I feel like I will owe you something,” I mistakenly said.

“No, not at all.” He placed the menu in my hand and ushered me to share it with Jeyne. He then turned his chest towards the main bar table and began to converse with a stranger beside him. I took my time ease-dropping, hearing bits of their conversation that went on about the live band earlier. I supposed Petyr was one of those energetic, talkative people that was quick to make friends. A small comfort, enough for me to scan the menu to see if I wanted something light for my stomach or heavy enough to put me to sleep. “Harry!” Petyr called out. “We need more water.”

“Again?” Harry screamed out, as he was kneeling over to make a complex drink.

“Yeah, some guys stole it.”

“Who steals water?”

“God dammit, Harry! I don’t know.”

“Yeah, coming up.”

Petyr then turned his attention to the man beside him, an elderly man with pure white hair and a ruffled blue dress shirt that had seen better days. “So many young people here,” I heard off in the distance. “I’m not used to it being like this.”

“It’s a Friday!” the older man replied. “What did you expect?”

“Ah, work was shit today,” Petyr exclaimed. “I just wanted a break from it all.”

“Best place to be!”

“McVeigh’s,” Petyr quipped out happily, and then looked over his shoulder to see that I’ve been watching. “You girl’s found something to eat yet?”

“I need your help.”

He strolled over to me casually, and then leaned into my person to have a better look at the menu. His breath smelt like beer, but it wasn’t an unpleasant observation. “What do you want, hun?”

“I had about three glasses of red wine,” I told him. “And a shot. What did Jeyne buy me? A cement mixer.”

“Wow!” he laughed out merrily. “And you are still standing?”

“I didn’t have it all at once.”

“What time did you guys start?”

“Ummmm.” I looked guilty at Jeyne. “After six.”

Petyr wrenched up his arm, taking his time to look at his watch to see it was edging towards ten at night.

“You’ll need water,” he mused to himself. “And something heavy, but…” Petyr dropped down his arm and took time to look into my eyes. “It depends on how late you want to stay up tonight?”

“This isn’t our last bar.”

Jeyne moved forward to join in our conversation. “We have two more to go!”

“Young people,” Petyr chuckled. “Alright, nothing heavy.” He dragged the tip of his finger against the menu. “And if you happened to throw your food up.” He wore a smirk after that statement. “You want something that won’t be as painful.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Years of experience,” he quipped, and then shot me a wink that nearly made me blush. “I’d say fries.”

“Chips,” I corrected him.

“Fries,” he drawled out cunningly. “English?”

“My mother is English.”

“Yeah, well my mine’s an American.”

“And your father was Irish,” I surmised.

“So obvious?”

“Your accent.”

“From Dublin,” he proudly proclaimed. “Fancy a trip to the states for a bit and ended up staying.” He licked his lips as a thought came over him. “Yeah, chips will do.”

He took the menu from me and walked forward to grab Marta’s attention. Jeyne pulled on my arm, bringing me closer to his side. “Hey!”

I raised up my eyebrows in question.

“I can tell he wants to make a move. You want me to join the boys?”

“What?”

“I can.”

“No, I want you to stay.”

“He is buying you food, Sansa.”

“Stay,” I pleaded. “I’m not interested. I swear.”

She let go of my arm and then looked over her shoulder to find a crowd was blocking her view of the two men we entered the pub with. The music overhead was abruptly shot off, making us look around to take in the two speakers on the corner of the ceiling.

“Alright, folks,” bellowed through the speakers. “We’re back. Been told on our break that you people wanted to dance, so we are going to open up the floor for you.”

I immediately looked in Petyr’s direction, noticing he looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse at me.

“We’ll start off with some fast ones. Enjoy the night everyone.”

The strumming of a guitar made me look over my shoulder, but I couldn’t see the live band in my line of view. I turned my gaze back to Petyr, seeing a small smile cast in my direction. I felt my chest heave heavily, and then tilt downwards to see Jeyne caught the whole interaction.

“I’ll be back.” She let me go to my horror, and then pushed herself to the crowd to return to Loras and Renly.

I looked straight ahead, seeing Petyr pursing his lips as he eyed me up and down openly. He turned himself to face the bar again, hearing a voice from the man beside him to grab a hold of his attention. Standing there alone with nothing to do I walked over to my newfound friend and squished myself between Petyr and the old man.

“Why, hello there?” the old Irish man exclaimed. A warm smile was offered in my direction, a greeting that made me feel more comfortable. “You with Petyr?”

“Ummmm, no.”

“Oh?” He took a sip of his dark whisky and closed his eyes in sweet serenity.

“I’ve met Daniel a few times here,” Petyr tried to explain. “I guess we are regulars.”

Daniel leaned back in his seat, dragging his tired hand over his mouth. “Sure are!” he blurted out, and then turned his head to the crowd that was bumping into his right shoulder. “I can’t take this crowd much anymore. You want my seat, dear?”

“Ummm.”

“Go on! Take it,” he encouraged, and slouched off his seat slowly until he was standing on the floor. He berated a man that was trying to slip into his chair, a stony voice that made no room for argument. “Trying to take a lady’s seat,” he grunted, and then shoved the high bar stool backwards to make more room. “Have a good night, the two of you.” He placed a grey flat-cap over his head, held up a long black umbrella and wished a quiet goodnight before he took his leave.

Petyr moved himself closer to my chair, laying an arm around it so he could be closer than ever before. “I ordered the food and some water. It should be here soon enough. Where’s your friends?”

“Oh, they found a table.”

He blinked at me, and then lowered his head downwards. “You want to join them? I mean, you can, you know.”

“I am fine for now.”

“Oh, alright then.” He shot me a happy smile and then leaned himself more into the back of my chair. “So, you don’t come here often, right?”

“No, I usually go to fancier restaurants.”

“I see.”

“My friends each chose a bar for us to visit tonight. My friend, Jeyne, chose this one.”

“She’s Irish?”

“No, her dad likes to watch matches here.”

“Oh, yeah it can get busy on those days,” he surmised. “And then they have karaoke night too.”

“Do you do that?”

“I have a nice voice, but I wouldn’t do it in front of a crowd.” He tapped his hand at the back of my chair as he heard the song behind him, clearly recognizing it enough for him to slip away for a moment. “Would you?”

“I would have to be drunk,” I laughed out in embarrassment.

“And you aren’t now?”

“God, no!”

“How much would you have to drink?”

“I would have to have it all at once,” I told him with confidence. “You?”

“Oh, those days are far behind me now. I don’t do that stuff anymore. I work in politics! You know the governor?”

“Cersei Lannister?”

“Yeah, I work for her,” he rambled on quickly. “Financial advisor.”

“Interesting,” I stated with an arched eyebrow.

“You don’t like her?”

“I am a political science major.”

“You don’t like her,” Petyr surmised with a cunning grin. Waters were placed down on the table in front of us, and oddly enough there were two of them. Petyr outstretched his hand to take up my own, banging against my glass that was still on the table as he muttered a low: “Cheers.”

I took my time stretching for my own glass when I uttered: “I thought you would have another beer.”

“I wanted to lead by example.”

I shook my head at him, doing my best to hold back my smile. “How kind of you.”

“Oh,” he droned out smoothly. “I do my best.”

I saw a sparkle in his eyes, bringing out a strange glow to those luminous green eyes with a tint of silver in them. We retained eye-contact for longer than expected, only for him to break it first.

“So,” he began. “When do you expect to graduate?”

“Next June.”

“Not too long then.” He sipped his water leisurely, letting it stay in his mouth before he gulped it down. “I think the fries should be coming along soon enough. You add vinegar to it?”

“No.”

“Ketchup?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Ha!” he laughed, and then shrugged his left shoulder that was furthest from me. He got that look again, the lingering one that made a shade of pink come over me. “Is that your natural hair colour?”

“It is.”

“It’s pretty,” he boldly stated. “I like it.”

“Thanks.”

“Rare, isn’t it? That colour.”

“I don’t see everyone having it so…”

He drew up his eyebrows at me teasingly, apparently liking the sass I was giving to him. A natural silence fell over us, encouraging him to take up the glass of water yet again. I turned my head to watch the crowd near my right elbow, seeing their happy smiles to see they were having a good time. Petyr’s arm was still wrapped around my chair, making me feel shyer than usual.

“So, what university do you go to?”

“Harville.”

“Not familiar with it.”

“Its one of the smaller ones.”

“Oh, I see.”

He swirled the water around in his glass, creating a distraction for a moment. “I guess they don’t have any opportunities for you to get hand’s on experience. You know, like placements and that.”

“I wish!” I blurted out with energy, before I leaned back into my chair to feel the soft fabric of his suit against the back of my neck.

“I could offer you that,” he slyly noted. He brought the rim of the glass against his mouth, pressing it against his bottom lip before he took a slow sip. “Get into the line of action,” he added, once he brought his glass downwards. “Let you get the taste of the real thing.”

“I would like that,” I honestly replied. “You could do that?”

“Yeah, I have my business card here.” He moved backwards and pulled out a wallet in his inner pocket. It took him a few moments to pull out his card, revealing a thick wad of cash stuffed inside the center of his wallet to my surprise. “Take it.”

I turned the fern green card into the lamplight, seeing an accurate portrait of himself with his name printed at the side. “Petyr Baelish.”

“Yeah.”

“I looked up at him, taking in his warm smile that was shining down at me. “What would you have me do?”

A colour rose to his cheeks, a certain blush that he was unable to control. “You come around and meet my staff,” he suggested. “I figure once you see the office you might find somewhere you might fit.”

“I could do that.”

“You like finances?”

“No, not really.”

“It isn’t for everyone,” he surmised. “But it would be a good opportunity to get some exposure. You would be able to see one side of the political spectrum.” He paused, taking a hard look at the back of his hand that was clutching his glass of water. “Maybe learn a bit about our competitors.”

“So, I could switch sides.”

“I already know you will,” he chuckled to himself. “But maybe, you never know, I could bring you on my side.” His smile was unmistakable now. “Maybe once you graduate… you could come work for me.”

“I’ll keep your card.” He watched me open my small clutch and stick the card in a safe place. Another silence fell over us, but fortunately for Petyr and I, a tray of piping hot fries were brought forward and settled down on the table. “Its huge!”

“I ordered a big one.” He lifted the plate and began to move backwards. “Where are your friends?”

“They are…” I hardly had a chance to reply, Petyr was already carting the hot plate of fries to the other room where he presumed my friends were. I followed after him, quickly taking up my coat and clutch so I could enter the adjoining room. To my left the musicians were playing, a slow acoustic song that people couldn’t dance too, but they sure as hell were singing along.

“You brought us food!” Renly yelled out, instantly taking a handful of fries once Petyr set it down on the circular table. “You’re the greatest, man!”

Petyr turned around to see where I was, offering a sheepish smile as I steadily approached him.

“We got no seats for you!” Renly yelled out once again. “But we can’t make you stand.”

Jeyne promptly moved herself so we could share the chair, but that still left Petyr without a seat.

“Stay!” Renly shouted. “I can share one with him.” Renly promptly abandoned his seat, pushing Loras aside so they could share the wooden chair. Petyr wavered for a moment, wondering if they would change their mind before he accepted the seat. “Petyr, right?”

“Yes.”

“Petyr,” Renly drawled out, making me close my eyes with worry. “You like her, don’t you?”

Petyr bit down on his lip, and then shot a quick glance in my direction.

“You bought us food,” Renly went on. “And brought us water.”

“I did.”

“And you seem to like her,” Renly continued, before he burst out in laughter and leaned on his partner’s shoulder.

Petyr sucked in his cheeks, much to my embarrassment. Jeyne was quick to come to my rescue, for she shouted out: “Renly, shut up! Drink your water. I swear you can’t handle your drinks. Petyr! We are so very sorry for Renly’s behaviour and it won’t happen again.” She gave a venomous look to her co-worker. “Will it?”

Renly full of fear quickly shook his head, wrapping an arm around the back of the chair to make sure he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“Perhaps he should have mine,” Petyr muttered, and pushed his glass of water across the table. He gave Renly a look of warning, something that brought a certain brashness to this man. “Sansa, you should eat something.”

“I forgot napkins.”

“I’ll get it.”

“No, I will.”

We managed to stand up at the same time, and then submitted to our own whims by walking back to the bar area side by side.

“Hey,” I called out. “Sorry, about Renly. He has a big mouth when he is ready.”

“The guy is clearly out of it.”

“Yeah, but you don’t deserve that.” We stopped at the side of the bar table, right next to the open door where most of the waiters would walk through the connecting door that led to the kitchen. “You have been really nice.” He looked down shyly. “And no guy deserves that.” He glanced upwards to retain eye contact with me. “Ever.”

“And you have a kind heart,” was all that he could answer out. He looked at me, almost as if to add something more. “We should probably get the napkins.”

I made an effort to walk closer beside him, and then watched him lean over the counter with one arm propping up his head. He lazily looked at Marta’s profile, waiting to catch her eye before he lifted his free hand in greeting. “Napkins.”

She grabbed a stack full from inside a drawer and then strode towards him. “Got yourself a friend, Petyr?”

“Sansa.” He turned his head, catching my friendly smile I gave to this woman. She was small, rather heavy set, but still had a charming beauty that was seen in the way she carried herself about. “This is Marta.”

“Nice to meet you,” Marta called out. She took a towel to wipe down the bar table in front of us. “Petyr is treating you nice?”

“Yes, he is.”

“See he got you some fries.” Her eyes gave a certain look to the man beside me. “Anything you else, just ask.” She brought the wet towel onto her side of the counter, dumping it in a sanitation bucket for later use. “Petyr is a nice guy! He will take good care of you.”

Petyr made sure to tilt his head in my direction, still letting the bottom of his chin rest in the palm of his hand. He was clearly enjoying the flatteries and wanted to know my reaction to them.

“Petyr, I will get you another beer.”

“Oh, I don’t need one.”

“Don’t lie to me!” she joked. “One isn’t enough for you.”

“I don’t know how much longer I am staying. Besides, I know Sansa is going somewhere else.”

The lady didn’t pay him any bother, simply grabbing a glass from a shelf to fill it up with a maternal look about her.

I went over to Petyr, leaning against his side to grab his attention. “My friends are staying for a bit longer.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” I told him with confidence. “You’re having a Guinness?”

“You want one?”

“Too dark and bitter for me. I swear it tastes like coffee.”

“An acquired taste,” he submitted.

“How about a gin and tonic?” I could have laughed at Petyr’s reaction. “I wish they could add lemon in there.”

“Lemon?”

“I have a sweet tooth,” I confessed. “Lemon tarts, lemon scones, lemonade.” I paused to see Petyr was laughing at me, unable to thank Marta for his drink. “You think its funny?”

“Marta!” he chocked out. “Could you please give Sansa a gin and tonic?” He brought his chin off his hands so he could stand up tall. “And a plate of lemons.” He turned to me with a sinister look. “I’m going to squeeze it into your mouth myself.”

I laughed at his playfulness, finding it so easy to be around him. We smiled at each other afterwards, and I could feel something akin to butterflies at the bottom of my stomach.

Petyr took that silence as a good opportunity to have his second pint. He faced the bartender, watching Harry wiping down the surface since there was a temporary lull.

“We should bring back the napkins,” I piped up. “Probably licking the tips of their fingers at this point.”

Petyr pushed himself off the table without a word, and then waited for me to join his side so we could return to the other room. “Where do you work?” He asked, after he leaned into my side to let his mouth hover just over my ear. The music was louder in this room, so it was natural for him to be this close.

“Neon.” He turned his head in a way to catch my eyes, making sure I could see the puzzled expression written all over it. “A clothing store for people my age.”

“Ah.”

“Not a place for you,” I continued. “We all work there. It just so happened that we had Friday night off at the same time.”

“And who had the brilliant idea to have a pub crawl?”

“Me.” He raised an eyebrow, and then let a smile sneak through. “I am twenty-five now. I feel like I am getting older.”

“I think you are quite young actually.” He looked down at his hand and began to fidget with his ring on his little finger. “But it is understandable for you to worry. Youth is a beautiful thing, but it doesn’t stop there.”

We stopped in the middle of the floor, allowing me to take time to reflect upon his words.

“With age comes _experience,_ ” he drawled out with care. He tilted his head in a curious way, letting the lids of his eyes squint at me slyly. “And with experience well…” A smirk sneaked through, creating lines that I was unused to seeing. “Let’s just say it opens up a world of opportunities.”

“What kind of opportunities?”

“The kinds you wish to have,” he offered out. He stepped forward, encroaching upon my space. “The kind that you want to have.” He tilted his head once again, almost like a nervous quirk. “Or even the ones you _desire._ ”

He looked down at me, steadying his gaze over my lips.

Petyr blinked his eyes slowly, and then brought up his chin, so we were at eye level. His stare was heavy, weighted enough for me to see the bold question posed in his strikingly grey-green eyes. He broke our gaze abruptly, turning it to the table where three of my friends were watching us intensely. He watched me from the corner of his eyes, and then turned his head to fully face me. “Should we go back?”

I looked down at the napkins clutched in my hands. Music drowning in my ears, but all I could hear was the weighted heartbeat at this pinnacle moment of suspense.

“Or would you rather do something else?” he asked from the corner of his mouth, letting his brogue grow richer with every word.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” he lied. “I thought you might tell me.”

I bit down on my lip, and then shut my eyes realizing he could see right through it. “I’ll be back,” I breathed out quickly, and then left him in the center of the pub to at least catch my breath. The napkins were tossed down on the table, and then I forced my gaze upwards to see my friend’s reaction.

Renly made a sizzling noise as he pressed his finger down on the table.

“Get it!” Loras drunkenly yelled out. I then turned to Jeyne to catch her reaction as well, and her smile was unmistakable.

“I hate you all,” I cursed out, which brought the whole table to laughter. “I need a drink.”

“You need a fuck,” Loras mumbled into the palm of his hand. “And quick.”

I wanted to fling something at him, but instead I walked from the table and headed back to Petyr. “I need a drink!” I snapped in his direction and sashayed out of there with the knowledge that he would follow. It wasn’t until I reached the high table that I tossed my clutch down on top of it and dragged my fingers through my hair. “Oh god,” I mouthed, knowing my body was betraying me already. I looked over my shoulder to see Petyr still standing there, giving me a look that made goosebumps prick over my skin. I forced my head to look forward, seeing Marta was too busy to grab her attention right now.

“You never got your gin and tonic,” hushed behind me. I stayed where I was, waiting for Petyr to come around and stand by my side. “Got a little distracted back there.”

“Yeah,” I breathed out with a shake of my head.

Petyr brought his pint to his lips, taking a long sip to fill up the silence. I nervously drew my fingers down the table, noticing how my nails were working hard to carve into the wood. Within minutes something had changed, and I wasn’t sure if it was the tone in his voice or the way his brogue practically dripped with desire, but I now knew what he wanted from me.

“You hungry?” he hushed from the corner of his lips. “Its not very… _filling_.” He turned his head to the left, angling it to see my profile. “I remember you told me you like fancier restaurants. If you want…” Petyr watched me turn my head to lock eyes with him. “I could take you somewhere else.”

“I’m with my friends.”

“Yes, of course,” he replied in a low tone of voice.

I forced my gaze to go straight, unsure if I was right in turning down his offer. Petyr brought up his left hand to drag his fingers over his mouth, appearing lost in thought for a moment.

Marta made a pleasant sound and then lifted a small glass for me to take. “Saved it for ya,” she kindly relayed. “Get you a plate of lemons too.”

I took up the drink and took a quick swig, letting that bitter yet refreshing taste fill my mouth. The plate was plopped down in front of me and then Marta retreated to carry out the rest of her errands. Petyr picked up a lemon slice, taking a look at me in the corner of my eyes and then squeezed it into my glass once I set it down on the table. He drew out a napkin from his pocket, letting it slide down his strong fingers, going over the gleaming silver rings that reflected the lighting from above.

“You didn’t take up that offer,” I began. “Of squeezing it into my mouth.”

“I thought you would disapprove,” he replied in a wooden voice. “Seeing that I had already over-stepped my boundaries.”

“I’m not going to leave my friends,” I voiced out with full authority. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t stop spending time with you.”

“Why is that?”

“I like your company.”

He perked up his lips, puckering it so I could see the defined goatee he was sporting. “Why?” he drawled out, stretching it out so I could get his meaning.

“I just do.”

He shrugged his shoulder at me, seeing that was all he was going to get for tonight. “You have my card.” He moved the plate back, clearing up space for him to rest his arm over the table. “So, you know how to contact me.”

I took another sip of my drink, compelling him to do the same. There was a tension now, one where he was patiently waiting for me to give in. “Where would you have taken me?”

“You said somewhere fancy, so I thought you should choose.” He raised his back up, standing up tall so he was at my level. “You have a place in mind?”

“Not at the moment.”

“You live in the area?”

“About a twenty-minute drive with good traffic.”

“I live about ten.” He looked over his shoulder to take a sneaky glance at the front door. “And that is walking.”

“You walked in the rain?”

“I drove today.”

“You live so close!”

He arched an eyebrow before he leaned into my space. “You’re surprised by it?”

“I shouldn’t be, but I am.”

He rubbed the tips of his fingers over the clean countertop, bracing his body weight on the left side of me with meaning. I could see a sneaky smile playing on his face, the amusement he was trying to hide with all his might.

I took a sly look at him in the corner of his eyes, making him pucker his lips at me teasingly. Nervous, I grabbed a hold of my drink and took a deeper sip, practically coughing by the end of it. Petyr laid a hand on my back until I was finished, and then left it there once I recovered. A warm hand roamed over my back, brushing down my spine with curiosity. I turned to him, unable to reach his eyes when I was about to ask him to stop. Tension was rising, mounting up to the point that I could feel a warmth to my cheeks.

“You have a very distinctive perfume,” he uttered under his breath. “But I can’t make it out.”

“Would you believe it has lemon in it?”

He leaned forward, staring at my lips with nothing but desire. “I do,” he hushed. He watched me lick my lips, betraying my inner thoughts as he leaned in closer. I laid a hand on his chest to stop him, unsure if I wanted things to go that far yet. He remained motionless by my touch, letting his gaze drop down to my chin since he tasted defeat.

“It’s a bit too soon.”

He pushed himself backwards, able to read between the lines. He reached down for his pint, finishing the last of it with a few mouthfuls. The right side of his face flinched once he was done, and then he took a step backwards to recover himself.

“Did you really bump against me earlier by an accident?”

“I noticed you the second you walked into the room,” he told me in a deeply raspy voice.

“I knew it.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No.”

He quirked his head to the right, startled by my answer. His attention was stolen away by something behind me, making him frown for half a second before he moved himself away.

“Hey San.” I looked over my shoulder to see three of my friends behind me. A half empty plate was held in Loras hands as he addressed me. “Look, I am getting a headache and ready to go home.” He darted his eyes to Petyr, unsure if he should hear the next bit. “Renly is going to go back to that first bar since he left something there and then call a cab.” Loras looked down to see the small figure of Jeyne beside him. She was currently slipping on her black jacket, preparing herself for the journey ahead. “And Jeyne wants to come too.”

“You guys are done already?”

“Sansa,” Loras groaned. “I think we’ve had our fun, but we are ready to go _home_.”

“San!” Jeyne called out. “We should really be getting back."

I looked over my shoulder, trying to read Petyr’s expression but it was nearly impossible. “Go,” he urged me, trying to make up my mind for me. “We will speak soon.”

I could feel my eyes sadden before him. His hand reached out for mine, bring it upwards to let it hover over his chest. He stooped forward and kissed the back of it, letting me feel the softness of his goatee.

I let out a gust of air once he was done, hoping he couldn’t catch my reaction by the time he stood up to his normal height. My hand was let go, falling back to my side with a wave of regret. “Thank you for being so kind tonight, Petyr.”

His face was blank, not expressing any hint of his emotions by my words.

“I should like to meet you again.”

He took a step back, seemingly withdrawing himself from my presence. I reached out a hand to grab a hold of his thick fabric of his sleeve, bringing him back to me.

“I have your number, but you don’t have mine.”

“No,” he drawled out, suddenly brightening at my words.

“Should I tell you,” I teased, and then brought a hand upwards to cup the side of his head, bringing him forward so he could lean against my chest and shoulder. “I’ll call you tonight,” I whispered into his ear.

Petyr watched me lean back, trying to hide that awful desire that was plaguing his mind. “I look forward to that,” he quipped with a mischievous look, and with that he walked past me and my friends to make his way to the left side of the bar.

“Sansa,” Jeyne said with worry. “What did you tell him?”

I pulled my coat over my shoulders, brushing up my hair so it wouldn’t get in the way. “A little reassurance.”

I walked past my friends, knowing that they would follow.

“What reassurance?” called out behind me, but I refused to answer her, only glancing over my shoulder to the man that had successfully seduced me for the night. He raised up his chin at me with a knowing smirk, absolutely certain that this wasn’t the last time we would exchange a few words this evening, and if he was lucky, really lucky, maybe he would get something more.


	21. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saturday night, a full bottle of whip cream and Petyr is clearly in the mood. Sansa can hardly wonder what will happen next.

“What should I do with this bottle of whip cream?” The bottle tilted slightly to the left, while the most devious smirk came over Petyr’s lips. “Have any ideas?”

It was late at night; the low budget movie was practically putting me to sleep before the couch dipped downwards and Petyr came into view. He was leaning over me now, taking in the bundles of blankets that were stacked over me. “Petyr, I am tired.”

“It’s Saturday!” he exclaimed. “No work tomorrow.”

I knew that look in his eyes too well, the kind that showed he was up to no good. He had stepped through the door not too long ago, apparently having poker night with his neighbour friends down the hall. Petyr had left the party early though, an unusual occurrence for him. The bottle was shaking over my head once again in a taunting manner, and I knew then that he wouldn’t leave me alone. “Why are you here?”

“Come on, sweetling,” he cooed. “This isn’t like you.”

“I’m tired.”

“From what?” he taunted. “Yoga class? The little trip down the mall? The cup of coffee with your best friend?”

“I know I had a good day.” I did my best to push myself up the couch more and took the liberty of laying my head into Petyr’s lap. “But I don’t know… you know when you finally sit down and relax-”

“-yes.”

“And now I just want to sleep.”

“I thought you liked whip cream?”

I rolled my eyes at him, sending deeper lines around his mouth when he smirked at me. I reached up a hand to stroke the bottom of his chin, feeling the smoothness of it since he shaved this morning. The goatee was gone sadly, but Petyr thought he should change up his appearance a bit. The grey hair still gave him that strikingly debonair look though. “You are too handsome for your own good.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Still getting used to the new look?”

“As long as you don’t die your hair.”

“To purple,” he teased. It was clear he was in a mood, and I wasn’t exactly sure why he was behaving that way yet. “Have I told you how beautiful you are, Sansa?”

_And there it is._

“Petyr,” I called out lightly. “You want sex?”

He squinted his eyes at me in surprise. “Was it so obvious?” The shaking of the whip cream bottle presumed. “Open your mouth?”

“Ahhhhh.” I closed it just in time, making a small giggle escape him. I made sure to turn my head before I exclaimed: “You were drinking, weren’t you?”

“We might have had a few.”

“I don’t smell it on you.”

“It’s called… brushing your teeth.” The bottle shook in front of me, so I quickly swatted it away. “Sansa?”

“You are in a silly mood tonight.” Another chuckle escaped him, taking me off guard completely. “Did they give you something?”

“No!” he yelled out. “Wait, look what one of my friends gave me.” He stuffed the whip cream bottle onto the small crease of the couch, pressing it against his thigh. “Can you believe it?” He reached into his pant pocket to pull out a wrapped cigar. “Cuban cigar,” he drawled out with amazement. “I won it tonight.”

“So, you bet with cigars instead of money?”

“No, we do money too.” He heard me sigh out sharply. “I win money, you know that.”

“Petyr.”

“I love you too, sweetling.” He unwrapped the cigar out of the plastic wrapping and stuffed it in his mouth. I watched him use his fingers to brush back the last of his bangs before he looked down at me.

“What-are-you-doing?” I asked him with extra emphasis for each word.

Petyr raised up a hand, doing his best to hold out the cigar in a seductive manner. I started to laugh at him, completely forgetting the movie and the stress of the day when my boyfriend was in a crazy mood. “Hey Sansa,” he chirped up. He wiggled his eyebrow at me, and I couldn’t help but laugh even louder. “Wait- wait,” he continued, and then cleared his throat with effort. “I’ll make him an offer he can’t refuse,” he tried with his best Italian accent.

“Wow!”

“Right?”

“No.”

“I sounded like him.”

“You were god awful, Petyr.” He sighed out in a dramatic way. “Here give me the whip cream?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I can put in your mouth.”

“I’ll put in your own damn mouth. Give it to me.” He reached for the bottle and lightly placed it in my hand. I watched him slip the cigar in his mouth again, closing his eyes slightly in a curious way. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking if you would find me sexy if I smoked it.”

“No, you aren’t.”

He opened his left eye, looking down at me for confirmation. “You would.”

“You have a lighter?”

“I got matches in the kitchen.” He patted the side of my arm to get me off his lap, and soon enough he was swaggering over to the kitchen with an easy gait. I cradled the bottle of whip cream until I realized what I was doing. Lazy, I stretched out for the remote control and turned off the movie, finding the plot line so pointless there was no point in watching it anymore. I could hear the cupboards closing in the kitchen, letting me know that Petyr was searching for the box of matches. “Did you eat?”

“Left over pizza.”

“San!” he scolded from the kitchen. “You have to eat better then that.”

“Then why bring me a bottle of whip cream?”

“I remember you rather fond of it last week.” He poked his head around the open doorway. “I remember you licking it off me like there was no tomorrow.”

I found my cheeks blushing, wishing he didn’t have to remind me of that night.

“I thought you might want to do it again. A little tradition, you might say.”

“I would need a shower first.”

“I guess I would too.”

I found myself rolling off the couch and slowly heading over to the kitchen. The area was small, but that is what happens when you rent a condo. It was temporary, of course, Petyr wanted to wait until the housing market was better before we made a down payment. He looked handsome standing there in the kitchen. A form fitting t-shirt of silvery grey clung to his lean form; he was wearing jeans that were tight in the right areas and cotton black socks to keep his feet warm. I took in his short locks, the way his bangs were still brushed backwards after his failed imitation of an Italian godfather. The cigar was held in his right hand now, the match box caressing between his fingers in his left hand with meaning. I watched him stick the cigar deep into his mouth, fighting off a grin as he looked at me.

“Let me,” I entreated, and stepped forward to take the box of matches out of his hand. Petyr leaned back, rolling back his shoulders to make himself slightly taller. I pulled out a match, feeling his anxious gaze, and then struck it to send a spark of fire into the room. The flame blazed, and Petyr immediately leaned forward to connect his end to the burning match. I blew out the match before it got any hotter, and then leaned my side against the countertop to watch him inhale it. His cheeks puckered inwardly, revealing that sexy jawline that I loved so well. The lids of his eyes squinted, bringing a darkness to his face as he inhaled it more. A puff of smoke escaped his lips once he slipped the cigar out of it, tilting his head to the side so the cloud of smoke wouldn’t hit me directly.

“What do you think?”

“Do it again.”

“Okay,” he mouthed out softly, and squinted his eyes close to inhale the cigar. While his eyes were closed, I placed the box of matches down on the countertop. He opened his eyes a little to let the hazy smoke billow past me. “I like it.”

“I think its sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He tilted his head agreeably, and then casually strolled past me to continue his smoke. I followed him, aware of the cloud of smoke that lingered around him. He was heading towards a window to crack it open, probably clever enough to realize it might signal an alarm. While his back was towards me, I pulled off my hoody. It fell to the ground without a care. “Not too much.”

“You don’t want me to open it all the way?” he asked suspiciously, as he continued to wind the crank. I was removing my tank-top and was just about to work on my bra when he looked over his shoulder. The cigar nearly fell out of his mouth, but he caught in time. “San,” he said with disbelief, and immediately turned his whole body to face me. Feeling daring I pulled off my sport’s bra as well, making this man in front of me go horny as ever. He immediately placed his hand over his crotch, and then swallowed hard at the sight of me.

“Be a dear and shut the window.”

“But the smoke.”

“Petyr.”

“Can I- can I leave it open a little?” His eyes eagerly took me in, his jawline protruding once he was done. The cigar returned to his mouth, his lungs inhaling it deeply to bring a flicker to his sharp green eyes. He took a step forward as he let out a gust of smoke, eyes taking in my breasts with hunger. “I don’t think I have time to finish this.”

“Oh, you might.” I turned my back to him. “Now where did I put that bottle of whip cream?”

“You’re a blessing, you know that.”

“A complete angel.”

He chuckled behind me, leaving me enough time to walk around our living room in search of the bottle. Sure enough Petyr followed me, not letting this opportunity pass him by. “You found it,” he observed, once I was bent over to retrieve the bottle that must have fell off the couch. “No, stay just like that.”

“Bent over for you.”

“Oh, Sansa,” he breathed out. “You are doing this on purpose.”

“Snuff that out, will you?”

“Its expensive.”

“Then watch me.” I turned away from him while shaking the bottle harshly. Petyr followed me out of the living room, keeping that cigar placed in his mouth with a stubbornness that amazed me at times. I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open for him to see me. I stepped right into the open shower room after I removed my pants, leaving the glass door open in case Petyr was tempted to come inside as well. My favourite body wash was taken up, Lemon Zest, and with the short twisting of the knob I put it at the right setting. Petyr was leaning over the sink, bent over to have a good look at me. The hoods of his eyes were slightly closed as he continued to enjoy his smoke. “Won’t you come in?”

“Not yet.”

“Want to see me wet?”

“I already know you are,” he taunted. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned on the shower, letting it drip over my chest first. I lost interest in Petyr after that, taking up the fluffy lilac coloured sponge to drag it all over my body. I closed my eyes at the feeling; hot burst of air falling over me, the mist, the sharp citrusy scent, but it was all thwarted by a hand that took a hold of my chin. Petyr’s arm was soaking wet, he placed it into the running water to tilt my head in his direction. “I think I am ready for that shower now.” He boldly stepped into the water and shut the door behind him. His t-shirt was soaking wet at the back, as were his pants that were clinging to his frame. Green eyes darkened as it looked at me, and before I knew it, he hooked an arm around the back of my neck and pulled me in. He kissed me open mouthed at first, letting me taste the mint from his toothpaste and the lingering flavour of a well smoked cigar. I drew my hands up his t-shirt, feeling his bare skin that was soaking wet. The cloth of his shirt clung to the back of my hands. His mouth was steady, caressing my lips as he tried to slow down the pace. I felt his tongue lap at me, curling over to the inside of my cheek. I let out a stifled moan, and then dug my nails into his firm back. He drew his crotch into me, making me grind myself against the front of his stiff jeans.

“Petyr.”

“Only for me,” he moaned, a firm reminder that we were through with our past lovers. It was just him and I now. He waved his left hand through my wet mane, tangling it with pleasure as he got lost in the thick texture. I tilted my head to get a new angle, applying more pressure to his bottom lip. He made a sound when I tugged at the bottom, provoking him to thrust his crotch into me with a sharp gesture. “Turn off the water.”

“I’m not,” I had to stop, for his hands were moving down the back of my head to arrest my neck. “Done yet.”

“You are now,” he warned, and then let his hand slip away to turn off the facet himself.

“Your wet.”

“Only for you, sweetling.”

I patted the front of his chest that was semi-dry, trying my best not to laugh at that situation.

“I believe you have a date with me, and a little bottle called whip cream.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Please do,” he purred, before he pressed his mouth over mine again. I kissed him harder than before, weaving my hand over his lower back with longing. Our connection was strong, this undying love we had for one another. The sex was amazing, but our relationship was so much more than that. Petyr did his best to remove his lips from me, but I could tell his body was trembling from the arousal. He quickly turned his head away, peering into the foggy bathroom to make everything out. “Where is your towel?”

“On the stool.”

He abandoned the shower to enter the main area, retrieving a towel to hand it to me. I was drying the front of myself off when he removed his shirt, smacking it hard against the front of his thigh as he watched me. He rolled it up cunningly, making it nice and firm as he looked into my eyes.

“One of your games?”

“Do you object?”

“Oh, Petyr.”

“You are a good girl, so I guess not.”

“I am always a good girl.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He smirked at me, letting little dents cave into his cheeks. “Sometimes.”

“I can be naughty when I am ready.”

“Like you were out there,” he shot back once I strode past him. He followed me willingly, watching the towel gradually slip off my form before I tossed it to the floor. The bedroom door was open, and after that I fluffed up my tangled hair to send it down my back. Petyr’s steps were heavy behind me, showing he was most determined to end the night well. I heard the sly shaking of the whip cream bottle. “I have it ready for you.”

I looked over my shoulder to see him in damp jeans, and that bottle mischievously shaking in his right hand. The bedspread was messy, since no one bothered to make it tidy from this morning. I pushed the blankets back and lazily fell into bed. Petyr set the bottle down next to me, and then moved back to remove his jeans. His briefs were damp as well, but it still couldn’t hide his hard erection.

I took the bottle up, shaking it loudly as he climbed into the bed beside me. “Who goes first?”

His voice was husky as he uttered: “Flip a coin?”

“And where?”

“Where?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm. “Where do you think?”

“I meant for you.”

“All over,” he teased. I lifted the bottle and squirted it in my mouth. “Oh, we forgot the banana.”

“Petyr, please,” I laughed, as I tried not to choke on the sweet substance. He took the bottle from me as well and squirted a liberal amount into his mouth. “Not too much.”

He winked at me as he swallowed it down. “I bought more yesterday.”

“Is that why you came home so early?”

He tried to hold back his smirk but failed miserably. “That is why you were in such a good mood today.”

“I don’t know.”

“It is!”

“Well, you said you would be home early so…”

“You planned this all along.”

“Sit back and let daddy take care of you.”

I smacked his hand away, but that didn’t stop him. He squirted an ample amount on my breasts. “You cunning bastard.”

“I’ll enjoy every minute of it.” He stuck out his tongue, teasing me a little, but it went dead serious as he came in closer. I let my hand rest over the back of his head, stroking his hair fervently once he began to lap it up. It was a silly little game we made up last week when we were bored and horny, but now it was starting to look like it would be a tradition for Petyr. He made sure to straddle me before he licked up the valley of my breasts. “Delicious.” He leaned forward to kiss my lips, giving me that sweet taste. “I can taste lemon in there as well.”

“You wish.”

“I should have used your body wash.” He leaned forward to drag his tongue over my left breast. “You would have done it first,” he relayed in a husky voice. The feeling of a warm tongue dragged all over me, his hands wandering over the sides of my waist with evidence that he would patiently drag it out for as long as he could. An idle kiss was placed over my throat, transferring to my collarbone, and then he leaned forward to lap up the last of the whip cream. Once he was done, he decorated the whole of my breasts with arduous kisses, brushing the tip of his nose into the curve of my breasts until it swelled downwards with his weight. A tongue flickered over my nipple and then a dark chuckle that showed his mood. “I love Saturday nights. Did I tell you that?”

“Oh, Petyr.”

“You sound bored, sweetling.”

I drew my fingers through his slightly damp hair, watching the shine of silver temples glow in the dim lighting of our room.

“You haven’t answered me?” His mouth contorted around my nipple, sucking it harder to release a sound from my lips. “Should I have to make it more fun?” He moved upwards, pressing a delicate kiss over my lips. “What will you have me do, sweetling?”

He lifted the bottle and brought my right hand forward. He squeezed it over the tip of my finger and then placed the whole of his mouth around it. I watched him close his eyes as he sucked it, suggesting something that I already knew was on his mind.

“That is at the end.”

“Why not the beginning?”

“Because its your prize.”

“I thought you liked sweet things,” he lazily replied, before he let my hand fall back into the bed. Petyr cradled me with one arm to bring my head off the pillow and began to kiss me with ardent desire. I rolled him over until he was flat on his back. My hands pinned down his shoulders, and then I stealthily removed the whip cream from out of his tight grasp.

“My turn.”

He smirked at me and then watched me shake the cannister. I drew a long line from his lips, down the front of his neck all the way to his navel. Petyr took this opportunity to cross his hands behind his head, and simply watch my tongue lap over his body little by little. “This is nice.”

I never answered him, only continuing this little game as I went lower and lower. Petyr soothingly stroked his hand over my upper back, appreciating that I was taking the time to do this. Once I reached the end, he patted me on the back to get me to rise myself upwards and connect our lips. For a full minute we kissed each other slowly, hearing the sounds break the silence of our bedroom.

“Thank you, Sansa.”

“I know you had a rough week.”

“Work,” he mouthed out tiredly. I rubbed the front of his chest soothingly, letting my eyes fall over the ghastly scar that once severed his chest in two. Petyr let out a low sigh, and then closed his eyes with something of exhaustion. I rubbed my hands in circular motions, spreading the light sheen over his chest after I had my way with him. “It is surprisingly not sticky.”

“I am just happy it didn’t get caught in your chest hair too much.”

“It is one of those things that sound better in your head,” he noted. “Lesson learned.”

“Not so bad.”

“It would be better if… you know.”

“Do I get a please and thank you?”

“Sansa, you will get anything from me, don’t you know that?”

“I liked when you talked dirty to me last week.”

“Oh?” I shifted down the bed, bringing myself closer to the real object of my attention. “Shake it well!”

I did my best to supress my laughter and made sure to make eye contact with him before I shook it. I sprayed it from the base downwards, keenly aware of the sounds Petyr made when it was so cold in temperature. “Are you ready?”

“Uh huh.”

I watched him lean his head off the bed. He spread out his legs a little wider, creating enough space for me to tuck myself well between his legs. I rested my hands on his upper thighs, taking in the darkness to his fern green eyes. Two hands arrested the sides of my face, pulling me in to have one last kiss before I began.

“I’ll make it worth while afterwards.”

“You’ll have to clean it off well first.”

“Oh, but what is your mouth for?”

I answered him by bringing my mouth over his very tip. A tiny gasp escaped him upon first contact, and then a deep groan that came from the very back of his throat once I began sucking it. Any other sounds he made I lost track of, for I was more focus on pursing my lips in to suck every inch of his cock. The flavour of the whip cream helped spur me on, and when I felt his hands arrested the side of my head to steer me forward, I knew just what to do to turn my boyfriend on.

“San,” ruptured from the back of his throat, a deep throated cry when I wasn’t even halfway there yet. There was no rush, I was taking my time, feeling the weight of him as he gently thrust himself inside of my mouth more. My hands tightly arrested his thighs, feeling it was the only support I needed to keep me going. I stopped halfway to draw myself outwards, needing some time to seriously catch my breath. I was brushing whip cream off my nose when I heard the deep exhales from the man stretched out upon the bed. “Come, sweetling,” he chided, and pulled at my arm to send me forward. His back was arched forward enough to reconnect our lips, sending illicit moans into my mouth to show his pleasure. “I am just…” He paused to give me one last kiss. “Aching for you.”

“Hard as ever.”

He answered me by steering my body downwards, and soon enough I was right in front of his stiff, throbbing cock. I took the liberty to lick him upwards, sending another sound from his lips. I liked Petyr weak on his knees for me, so I did it again but in a slower motion. The whip cream smeared against the bridge of my nose, going everywhere as I made my way upwards with the tip of my tongue. I ended it by kissing his stomach, and Petyr instantly reacted by stroking his fingers into the depth of my hair.

“Oh, my love,” he breathed out faintly.

I made eye contact with him, seeing him subdued with pleasure and ardent love that was beyond our comprehension. He was in a most vulnerable state, and I knew he would only reveal that side with me. It took a long time for us to come to this place, but now we were finally here. “I want to continue.”

“Oh, please do,” he answered me, as he still stroked the side of my temples.

I looked down at him, and then moved out of his grasp to finish the last of it. The tip entered my mouth again, my jaw opening to let me take in the sheer size of him. With slow efforts I made my way upwards, no longer tasting the creamy taste of sweet whip cream, but the salty flavour of a man that was steadily dripping for me. I let my tongue flick him on the underside, provoking Petyr to drop his head onto the pillow in silent defeat. He reached out for one of my hands, connecting ours together as I journeyed up further. His hand was tight in mine, nearly clutching it as the arousal levels increased. My tongue flicked him occasionally, but once I became too full of him, I was more focused on not chocking by the size of it all. One last effort I sucked him dry, feeling the smooth ridges, the taste that distinctively belonged to Petyr Baelish alone. Relieved I let my mouth slip out little by little, and once I reached the end I fell flat on the bed in pure exhaustion. Our breathing sounded through the air, shattering the peaceful silence that belonged to this time of night. It looked like none of us were willing to move while we were still recovering.

“I’ll tell you one thing,” Petyr drawled out. “I will never look at whip cream the same way again.”

“Unless it is on your cock.”

“Unless your mouth around it, and your tongue is lapping at me like a dog,” he quipped out hurriedly. “Then yes!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Sweetling, that was wonderful.” He did his best to push himself upwards. “Thank you.”

I rolled my head to the side to see him barely sitting up. His hand was placed over his stomach, while his gaze took in my dark silhouette at the foot of the bed.

“You look tired.”

“I am.”

“Come.” I slowly moved upwards, and then crawled over until I was right beside him. He stroked his hand over my cheek gently, rubbing it with utter tenderness. “You know that I love you.”

“I do.”

“And you love me?”

“Is that a question?” I laughed out, before I ducked my head into the firmness of his chest. He rubbed his hand over the top of my back, doing his best to not let it get tangled in my messy hair. His breathing was steadily getting back to normal when I answered him: “With all my heart.”

Petyr was silent, but I knew he was well pleased by my answer. “I should clean myself up.”

“I think I got most of it.”

“A quick look, just in case.”

“Alright.”

“I will be right back, sweetling.” He kissed the curve of my back, and then slipped out of my arms to leave me in the half empty bed. It felt like a part of me was missing while he was gone. I felt a wave of sadness, and then curled up with a pillow for some small comfort. There were faint dripping sounds of water coming from the bathroom, but aside from that everything else was still. My breath was back to normal thankfully, so I reached for a cover and threw it over the back of me. It was a warm spring night, but I still felt a little chill down my spine. The familiar tread of Petyr returned, although it was slower than before.

“We can do it another night,” he suggested. “I can tell you are tired.”

“But you were looking forward to it.”

The bed sunk with his weight, and soon enough he was moving to my side of the bed. “We can do it another time.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Sweetling, you have done more than enough already.”

He curled me into his arms. The blanket was tossed over our two forms, and then he reached over for a pillow to place it under his head as well. “I know you still want it.”

“I’m a man, Sansa.”

“I just wish I wasn’t so tired all the time.”

“You work too much.”

“We are trying to save for a house.”

“Yes, but we have some place to live,” he reminded me. “It is small, but comfortable. Some people don’t even have the chance for that.”

“Yeah, you are right.”

“And you are just starting out in your career. It will take a few years to make more money.”

“I’ll never make as much money as you.”

His voice was low and raspy as he rebutted: “This isn’t a competition.”

“I want to pull my weight too.”

“I want to take care of you. Its my job.”

“You aren’t my father.”

“I’m not,” he consented. “But I am a man that loves you dearly.” He drew his fingers into my bangs to push it backwards. “Wants the best for you.”

“Okay.”

“We will have a nice house in the country. I can cut the grass for you. Barbeque a little. Take off my shirt when washing the cars.” He paused to hear me chuckle. “I’ll make sure to sleep with you in every single room.”

“Why?”

“It will be fun that way.”

“More fun than whip cream?”

“Yes,” he answered back quicker than I expected. His hand got lost in my damp hair now, appearing to lose his train of thought. I closed my eyes with drowsiness, knowing sleep would overtake me soon enough. “We can get a dog, like you are always talking about.”

“I would like that.”

“A large husky.”

“Yes! And I will call her Lady.”

“Yes, you will,” he laughed out agreeably. “And you will be happy?”

“Yes, Petyr.”

“That is all that matters for me. Your happiness.” He inched forward to press a soft kiss on my brow. “Go to sleep, dear.”

“Goodnight, Petyr.”

His voice went softer as he answered me back: “Goodnight, sweetling.”


	22. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her friend, Missandei, are visiting Miami Beach for the weekend. They decide to go to an infamous club, The King, to have a night of dancing and some good times.
> 
> Based on writing prompt I saw on Tumblr for a fic challenge of "secretly dating."

“I’m telling you man! This place is the shit.”

The smaller guy near the front of the line shook his head in disagreement. “Nah, fam.” He raised his chin to see better over the couple in front him. He would have to wait a few more minutes before he would be allowed inside the infamous club, _The_ _King_. “I say we go to the other place.”

“Don’t be such a bitch, man.” The taller guy shoved his friend at the side of the arm. “Yo, this place is lit.”

“Says who?” The smaller one flapped at his heavy bomber jacket; it was clear he was dressed to impress. “Don’t tell me your _mama_ told you about this place.”

The older guy shoved at his friend again, though his loud laughed made it clear he didn’t take offence to his friend’s gibes. I looked past the two of them to see a young couple had been given the okay to step over the red carpet and be examined by the three security guards before they were allowed inside of the club.

“Why they got security for?” the shorter one asked. He was adjusting his beige cap, making his long braids shake at the back of his head. “First you got me in this long ass line-”

“Man,” the taller one warned. “Don’t let me whoop your ass, Tyrone.”

“Like to see you try.” Tyrone looked over his shoulder, giving me a quick once over before he averted his gaze to my friend. “Damn girl!” I turned my head to Missandei, catching her expression that showed she wasn’t exactly pleased by his attention. The taller friend looked over his shoulder, and nearly lost his balance when he saw Missandei as well. “You lookin’ fine tonight.”

I bit down on my bottom lip, finding this entire situation highly amusing. Missandei shifted her weight from one foot to another, though it was difficult in her sky-high heels. She was dressed in a form fitting silver sequins dress with a low v-neck. Missandei batted her eyelashes at them in a flirty manner, showing off the dark eyeliner with smoky eyeshadow to accent her light brown eyes. The men were so busy staring at her, that they didn’t even realize they were next in line to go into the club.

“I ain’t playing with ya,” Tyrone exclaimed. “You comin’ here looking like an angel or somethin’.”

Missandei smiled at his words, clearly enjoying Tyrone’s flattery. “Damn girl, if you need a man-”

The taller one took a step forward and cut in, “Then here he is!” I tried not to laugh at this point, especially since the security guards were shouting at them to get their attention. The taller one scrunched up his lips in annoyance, making his carefully trimmed goatee stand out more. He was a tall man, incredibly large in stature that made me think he had the perfect build to become an all American quarter back. “Fam!” he called over his shoulder. “Can’t you see I’m doing something.” He grunted sharply, and then looked at his friend to see he was still interested in Missandei as well. “You looking to fine for this place, girl. What you say we hop in my car and I show you around town?”

Tyrone clearly took offence for he yelled out, “Aye! Jaiden, what you talkin’ about? You know I have the keys to the car.”

“I don’t see you with the keys.”

“Now you do,” Tyrone argued back. He made sure to hold out his car keys in front of his friend, dangling it over his chest in a provocative manner once he pulled it out of his jean pocket.

“Fam, why you got to ruin this for me?” Another shove against his friend managed to make Tyrone lose his balance, causing the security guards to yell out more aggressively at them.

“You are holding up the line!” echoed behind the two men, but they didn’t seem to care one bit that the guards were becoming more aggravated by their behaviour.

“What you say, girl?”

“I say buy me a drink,” Missandei cleverly replied. “And then we’ll see.”

“Yeah,” the large man responded as he rubbed his fingers over his chin. “I can do that.” He turned around to face the three guards, and then swaggered over to show them his I.D. “Why you markin’ up my hand like that?” I tried not to laugh after the third guard stamped the back of his hand to show he went through security. “That better wash off!”

“It will wash off,” the third guard responded. “You are free to go inside now.”

“Yo, Ty!” he called out to his friend. “See you inside.”

Missandei elbowed me at this point and gave me a mischievous look that nearly made me laugh. “Not exactly what I was looking for,” she noted. “But hey, it will get me a free drink.”

“You think he can get me one as well?”

“San, you can find any man in this club to buy you a drink.” She laid her hand over the side of my bare arm, taking in the exotic tangerine coloured dress that matched the tropical weather we were experiencing tonight. “Looking like that,” she pointed out, as she eyed up my dress for one final time.

“Alright. Missandei, do you think it was a mistake having my hair up this way?”

“No. Not after I braided your pretty red hair so well.” Missandei winked at me playfully. “Let’s go find some hot men.”

I brought my finger in between my teeth, twisting it slowly as I thought of how much trouble we would get into tonight. “I just hope we don’t have those two guys following us everywhere,” I pondered aloud, after I watched Tyrone slip through the security section to go inside of the club. “You remember what happened the last time we were out?”

“Yeah,” she muttered, as she watched one of the security guard’s waving us over. We strode over confidently while overhearing the blast of hip-hop music coming through the open doorway. I pulled out my I.D. to pass it to the guard closest to me for inspection, taking note of the black earpiece attached to his right ear that he used for communication with the rest of his staff. I have visited clubs before with Missandei, but nothing could compare to this establishment. The King’s reputation was notorious in this city, so there was a reason we had to wait nearly an hour in line before we were to be inspected by security guards. Missandei told me the wait time would have been worse if we hadn’t come so early. Missandei was familiar with this kind of thing. She had the foresight to acquire a hotel a few streets down and a fancy restaurant for us to engage in a delicious meal and pre-drinking.

Loud music blared once we pushed our way through the thinly veiled black drapes. A deep base shook the room to the point that I could almost feel the vibration in the depth of my ears. Missandei took my hand as we travelled through the darkness, knowing we were about to have the time of our lives. We entered the main area, seeing the multiple spotlights moving from the ceiling to floor. There were two levels, and I could spot a long line of men leaning over the balcony to check out the women below. I looked to the right to see a bar on the lower level, and in the center of a room was a dancefloor that was packed already. The left side of the room had a staircase that was blinking with bright shades of white and red as it pulsated with the music.

“They playin’ my song!” Missandei shouted out and waved up her hands in smooth movements. “This makes me want to dance.”

“Everything makes you want to dance.”

“Let’s go, girl!” she laughed, and then tugged on my hand to make our way through the crowd. I could hear Missandei rapping to the music in the background.

The crowd was tight as we squeezed our way through the people, doing our best to get to the brightly lit dance floor. Puffs of grew smoke sputtered from machines overhead, falling downwards to create a mystifying fog of silvery white over the dancers. Missandei found an empty space in the center of the floor and held my hand tighter as she began to dance. Her puffy afro gave her look a certain edge, while she bobbed her head to the beat of the drum. Missandei’s hips shook in a seductive manner, swaying to the music. My friend was in her element, feeling the music, the relevant lyrics that was erasing all the headaches she had incurred this past week. The DJ worked his magic, switching up the songs to bring her hands up in the air with short fist pumps. “Yeeaahhh!” she shouted out with energy, and then brought her body closer so we could dance. “Fuck my ex,” she laughed, and then closed her eyes as she danced to the faster beat.

I danced with her, looking at the balcony above our heads to see the number of young men simply leaning over the bannister to have a better look at the women below. This place was packed to the walls, so hopefully Missandei and I could meet someone to have a little fun with. I shut my eyes as I heard the beat, feeling it was taking me to a whole new level.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a man watching me, and his heated gaze was most telling. He grinned once he realized we made eye contact. The young man had a yellow baseball cap on, swerved backwards to bring out the tufts of strawberry red hair to peak out from the top. The man nodded his head to the music, finishing the last of his beer as he summed up the courage to come over. I thought he wasn’t exactly my type, so I held off, looking to Missandei to see if she caught the silent exchange between the young man and myself.

“Yeah, I see it,” she teased. “Got you a freshman.”

“Oh, shut it!”

“Bet he is younger than you. Hmmm. First year of college?”

I tried my best to not laugh at her taunts and turned my body slightly away from the young man so we could continue our dance. I wasn’t one to turn a guy down, but I thought he was lacking something that would make me want to continue this silent exchange of hopeful looks and gestures.

Unfortunately, the young man did not get the message, for he rounded himself around Missandei to bring himself in front of me. “Hey!” he yelled over the music. “How’s it going?”

“Fine.”

Missandei gave me a look in the corner of her eye, warning me to stop talking to him or else he would never leave me alone.

The young man smoothed his tanned hand over the hot pink Miami Heat jersey he was currently sporting. “Bet I can make it better,” he uttered with a hopeful look.

Missandei made a sound from the corner of her mouth that clearly disagreed with him. I licked my bottom lip, trying to contain my smug smile when my friend was behaving this way. She was always the one to vocalize her thoughts, but I was brought up to be a little bit more genteel than her.

The young man took a step forward, leaning in to proclaim: “My name is Brad.”

Missandei took this as a cue to pull at my hand, steering me away from this young man for good. “San,” she whispered. “Let’s get out of here.”

I followed her lead, letting our feet move forward to bring ourselves closer to the DJ. He was a tall muscular man, wearing a silk golden short-sleeved dress shirt that was wide open to show his chiselled chest. He had a golden chain falling down his neck, and sleek black jeans to give him a gangster look. When I looked at Missandei I could tell she was impressed by him, clearly having trouble taking her eyes off that man. She brought her finger over her bottom lip, feeling the plumpness that was steadily streaking dark violet lipstick over the tip of her finger. “San,” she began. “I think I just found my husband.”

“Already?”

“You think DJ’s ever take breaks?”

“He will be up there all night.”

“Just my luck,” she moaned. She moved herself closer to his booth, forgetting to dance as she made her way over. She went up to the very edge, looking over the platform that separated Missandei from the man of her dreams. The DJ was busy working his fingers over the machine, bobbing his head to the beat. He had a clean-shaven head, but he wore a bucket hat with a floral retro pattern to add some style to his outfit. I thought he was exactly Missandei’s type, and her current problems with her ex-boyfriend would be completely forgotten if she ended up with this handsome looking DJ.

People on the dance floor were moving slower to the new tune, making it easier for me to move through the crowd to get to my friend. I was nearly upon her when a familiar face stepped into view and raised up a hand to force me to stop. “Hey,” Brad said, before he followed it with a strange lop-sided grin.

I internally sighed at the sight of him, sensing it would be difficult for him to get the hint.

My silence was enough encouragement for Brad to continue our one-sided conversation. “The thing is, I think you’re beautiful.”

I bit down on my tongue, distrusting myself from saying anything that I might regret. I could catch a glimpse of Missandei over his shoulder, looking like she was still star-struck at the sight of the DJ. There was no chance in hell she would save me from Brad, so I would have to face this problem on my own.

“You want to dance?”

“Not really.”

He pulled up his saggy blue jeans, and then looked down at his clean white Jordan’s that almost looked brand new. “Alright,” he said with some defeat. “What about a drink?” I watched him shake his empty bottle at me, almost as a temptation to join him. “I don’t often see red-heads around here.” He pointed at my hair all done up for this evening. “I mean, you are drop dead gorgeous.”

My cheeks were turning a shade of pink at this point, hardly expecting such a frank statement from the man in front of me. Missandei looked over her shoulder at this point, and then examined the situation from a distance to see if I needed saving. “Thanks,” I mouthed out quietly, to the point that Brad could barely hear me.

He nodded his head as if he understood my muffled words. “Drink?”

I looked at him, taking in his clear youthful face with soft aqua blue eyes. There was something about Brad that was lacking, a thing that didn’t exactly want me to spend the rest of my night with him. “No. I am okay, thank you.” I took a step forward, ready to pass him when he moved up a hand to block me. “What are you doing?”

“Thought you might want to rethink things.”

“I have, now fuck off.” He shot up his eyebrows at me in surprise, giving me enough time to move around him and head over to my friend. “Talk about stalker,” I groaned, once Missandei reached for my hand. “Can’t he get a message.”

“Too nice, Sansa.”

“Not this time.”

“God! Look at his face,” she laughed, and when I looked over my shoulder, Brad’s face was a dark shade of red. “Angry much.”

“I told him to fuck off.”

Missandei wrapped her arms around me from behind, dancing in a free-spirited way to show her approval. I feel horrible, but I thought this man was taking things too far. I danced along with my friend, bobbing my head from side to side as Khalid’s “Better” put me in a brighter mood. We were two single girls hoping to have a fun night, and I wouldn’t let someone like Brad to get in the way.

“They have air conditioning here,” Missandei observed. “Do you remember the last place we went to?”

“When it was sweltering hot.”

“Like a sauna,” she laughed. “I swear, those managers do it on purpose.”

“Do you know the manager here as well?”

“No, this is my first time.”

“Oh yeah.” I looked over my shoulder to make sure Brad wasn’t around. “I forgot.”

“You looking for that creep?”

“He got all aggressive suddenly.”

“Dr. Jekyll,” she taunted, as she leaned forward. “Turned to Mr. Hyde.”

“Ha!” I shook my hips to the sudden Spanish music that blasted through the speakers. It was the kind of music that I could dance to well, and I took advantage of it right away. Missandei took a step back to watch my footwork, happy that the brief period of salsa dancing lessons paid off.

“Go girl!” she yelled out, while waving her hands to the music. She was moving her body seductively, hoping to get the DJ’s attention. I closed my eyes with bliss, really listening to the music that controlled the movements of my body. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a certain man leaning over the bannister, a clear glass half full of whiskey rocking from side to side in his hand as he attentively watched me down below. He was the only man in this club that wore a full piece suit so far, and I could tell from here that it was perfectly tailored to his form. Missandei must have caught me staring, for she shoved me lightly with her hand. “Something caught your eye?”

“Yeah.”

“Should we go up there?”

I broke eye contact with him finally, since a thick fog of grey smoke drifted between the mysterious man and I. “He is too old.”

“Nonsense.”

“No, Missandei. I think he could easily be my dad’s age.”

“Then why you staring at him so hard?” she taunted. She turned her body away from me, moving her hips from side to side as she tried to get the DJ’s attention. “It looks we both have someone to look at then.”

“How are you going to get his attention?”

“I will dance here all night…” She looked over her shoulders to squint her eyes playfully at me. “If I have too.”

I broke our gaze to look upwards, only to find the mysterious man had abandoned his post. I cursed under my breath, feeling like I missed a perfect opportunity to check him out again.

Missandei was having no luck as well, for the two men that were once standing outside of the club had finally found their lucky lady. “Hey, girl!” was yelled out loudly by the taller guy, Jaiden. He clapped his hands happily together, hardly believing he found the same girl that literally turned his head outside. “You know how hard it was to find you?”

Missandei continued to dance, but I could tell she wasn’t pleased to be reunited with the pair. To be honest Jaiden reminded me of the rapper Ice Cube, and I could only relate Tyrone to a young Kevin Hart because of how small he was in stature.

“Yo, Jaiden,” the smaller friend complained. “You know I found this dark chocolate first.”

“Maaannn,” Jaiden drawled out. “I know you ain’t talking about my girl.”

It was at this point that I exchanged looks with Missandei, wondering why we even dragged ourselves out of our fancy hotel in the first place.

Jaiden pressed his hand against his chest dramatically. “Tyrone, Tyrone,” he chided with something of a smirk. “How about you take ya fat ass somewhere else and go find yourself _another_ woman.” I was breaking down into a fit of giggles at this point, finding their conversation too funny to hold it back any longer. “You see this girl,” Jaiden pointed out. “With that beautiful afro! Lookin’ like some goddess.” Jaiden raised his hands over his head, wiggling his fingers as if star dust was falling from it. “Like an angel dropped from heaven!”

Missandei stopped dancing and drove her elbow into my side, giving us enough time to exchange knowing glances that we wanted to be rid of them.

“Fam, you too short for her anyways.”

“Fuck you, Jaiden!”

“You so short-”

“-hey!”

“Can’t even take her friend, cause you are so damn short.” Jaiden placed his hand over his friend’s cap and shook it enough to make his head bob from side to side. “Take ya ass somewhere else, bro.”

Missandei blew everyone away when she blurted out: “How about you both go! Cause I ain’t interested.”

Tyrone laughed so hard at this exclamation, while Jaiden looked floored that Missandei rejected him.

“Now, listen sister,” Jaiden said as a way of apology, after he patted his hands over his chest. “You ain’t given me a chance yet.”

“I think I saw enough,” Missandei said with pure loathing. She let her hands rest over her hips, straightening her back for all to see her disgust. “About time you find yourself another _sister._ ”

Jaiden took a step away, seeing there was no chance of changing her mind. “You ever want something a little special, you just call this brother, ya hear.”

“Ayeeee!” Tyrone yelled after his friend, once he began to walk away. I watched Tyrone jump over the back of his friend, patting him on the side of his arms in pure torment, since he couldn’t get over the fact that Missandei turned him down. “You just got roasted, fam!”

Jaiden pushed his friend away, spurring Tyrone to sprint away before he incurred anything harsher than the shove given to him. Missandei let out a relieved sigh once she realized the annoying pair were gone for good. “Finally.” She laid a hand over my shoulder. “And that is how you get rid of them. Say it straight to their face.” She turned her body towards the high platform, taking a good look at the man that was currently holding her interest. “Now, how do I get his attention?” She gazed in his direction, and to everyone’s surprise the DJ looked over his equipment to catch her staring. Missandei gave him a quick puckering of her lips and then rested a hand over her hip to accent her curves.

_About time something works in her favour._

The DJ brought his muscular arm upwards, pointing straight at Missandei for all to see. “Come on up!” he yelled out with a deep voice, and then signaled to the security guard on the right to let her pass through. I was tempted to follow her, but I knew I would have to walk up on the high platform, and the thought of being up in the limelight made me nervous. “Go on,” I encouraged her, and released my hand from my friend to let her walk towards the man of her dreams. I watched the security guard assist her with climbing up the steep steps, and the second she was on the platform she went up behind the man and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. Missandei danced behind the man, not minding when he grinded his backside playfully over her as they danced to a throwback tune.

I crossed my arms over my self as I watched them, feeling a wave of happiness to see the bright smile over Missandei’s face. She waved for me to come over occasionally, but I didn’t have the heart to climb up the high platform.

Missandei let the DJ go, simply dancing beside him so he could watch her every move. My friend was a wild child, a free-spirit, and she was more than happy to be unleashed upon the stage.

“Not joining your friend,” a familiar voice piped up behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my worst nightmare had snuck up behind me. “Saw you were alone.”

“I thought I told you to fuck off.”

Brad smirked at me cruelly, creating lines over the sides of his cheek that were unnerving to behold.

“We got off on the wrong foot.” I took a step back, feeling intimidated by his presence. “But I thought I could change your mind.”

“Do I have to call security?”

He looked over my shoulder, making me look as well to see the DJ and Missandei were staring hard at us. I suppose she must have relayed information to him, because the DJ was standing up tall with his arms crossed over his chest. I turned my gaze back to Brad, seeing his lips contort downwards almost into a frown. “I just think you should give me a chance, that’s all,” he tried to explain. “No need to be such a bitch about it.”

“Oh, so I am a bitch now?”

“No.” He appeared flustered, realizing his error. “I meant…”

“I know exactly what you meant.”

“I saw you were alone,” he rambled on. “I thought you might want some company.”

“I have you know that I am not alone,” I lied right through my teeth. The DJ cut the track to a new tune, making the crowd scream as they realized the throwback “Ms. Jackson” was being played now. “My boyfriend is here, and he would kill you if he saw you with me.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend,” I stated with more confidence this time.

“I’ve been watching you this whole time,” Brad said without a shred of remorse. “It’s just you and the girl.”

“Wrong!”

“What?”

“He is right over there.”

Brad looked over his shoulder, scanning the crowd that was moving up and down to the music. “Where?”

“There.” I kept my arms crossed, hoping he would fall for my lie. “Right there, can’t you see him?”

“That guy!”

I followed his pointed finger to see a young man that was almost an exact replica of Brad, had it not been for his bleach blonde hair. “Hardly.”

“Him!”

“No,” I said in horror, as he chose an even worse partner for me.

“Then…” Brad finally turned his light aqua blue eyes to me. He paused for a moment, contemplating whether I would fess up to my fib. “Where is he?”

Something caught my eye in the crowd, a moving figure that almost seemed to be gliding on the right-hand side of the club. It was the same man before, the one dressed in the all black suit. He was staring at me, tilting his head slightly downwards with an over-indulgent look on my person. “There!” I blurted out without thinking it through. I pointed at the man that was still retaining eye contact with me, even after he leaned against a circular pillar. Brad looked over quickly, catching the lustful gaze that was on my person by the older man. “Now, if you will just leave…” The rest of my words were cut off, for Brad was swaggering over to him with one hand holding up his baggy jeans at the back. Fearful I quickly followed Brad, knowing he would interrogate the man to see if I was telling the truth.

“Hey, you!” Brad yelled over the loud music. He looked to the right to see me suddenly standing right next to him. “She says you are with her.”

The man looked down at his hand, letting a finger slide up the lines on the palm of his hand. Kayne West’s “Gold Digger,” blasted over the dancefloor, and for some reason I thought this older man must be thinking the same thing about me. On closer inspection his suit was perfectly tailored; sunglasses rested in the small pocket where his crisp white handkerchief was kept. His dark brown hair was thick and curly, almost flopping over to the side when he tilted his head to the left. I noticed a sheen of grey over his temples, giving him more of a distinguished look. The older man looked at me with a steady gaze, considering his words before he darted his gaze to Brady with a certain shadiness to his sharp movements.

“Sweetling,” he cooed out deeply, bringing a depth to his Irish brogue that literally made me weak to his knees. “Is he bothering you?”

“Yes,” I instantly replied, and then stepped forward to be at this stranger’s side. “Where were you?”

“Upstairs with friends.” He stretched out his hand and brought his arm around me to wrap it around my shoulders. An invigorating scent of cologne hit me instantly, making my eyelids flutter with desire. I swallowed hard, unable to control my emotions when I could feel his wandering hand at the side of my arm. “I saw you with your friend earlier, so I thought you were okay.”

Brad pointed his finger at the older man’s chest. “Wait a minute! You’re tellin’ me that…”

The man that was keeping me close to his side immediately seized the opportunity. “Yes, I am,” he droned out smoothly. “But seeing you reminded me…” The man looked down, making sure to have eye contact with me before he continued. “I should never leave her alone.”

“I don’t believe you!” Brad haughtily replied. “You are just protecting her. She’s lying! I was watching her the whole night and you were never around her.”

“Stalking her, more like.” I smiled at this man’s words, agreeing with him completely. “I saw you up there. You are lucky I am not a jealous man.” The man pulled me into his side more, brushing the side of his head against mine. “I suggest you find another woman to bother, otherwise I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh, yeah!”

“Yeah.”

Brad lifted his arms in fighting position, showing he was ready to slug the man in my arms, but before he could do anything two guards seized him from behind and brought him to the ground. Brad let out a cry as his arms were pulled sharply behind him. “You can’t do that! Get off me.”

The stranger pushed his body into me, compelling me to move around Brad as he was practically being arrested by the security guards. “Take him to the interrogation room,” the man beside me instructed to his guards. “Be a little harsh to him while he is up there for _her_ benefit.”

The stranger led me closer to the raised platform, letting Missandei have a glimpse of me at last. She brought her hand over her mouth and immediately made her way to the edge. A guard took her hand, helping her down the staircase, and once she was close enough, she gave me the tightest bear hug she could ever muster. “Girl, you okay?”

“Yeah, I am fine.”

“I saw that guy talking to you again. Why did you walk off the dance floor?”

“I was heading towards him.” I released my hold from Missandei and looked over my shoulder to see the handsome dark-haired stranger still standing in the same spot where he left me. His light green eyes glistened when he saw our open smiles, but he kept the rest of his face passive to not showcase any of his emotions. Missandei was the first to go over, somehow gliding across the dance floor in those tremendously high heels. She reached out a hand to take a hold of the sleeve to his suit jacket, brushing it with quick energy as she tried to control her nerves.

“Thanks! For saving my friend.” She looked over her shoulder, glad to see me at her side at last. “He was such a creep.” Missandei lowered her hand, and then took a step back to create some space. The stranger was silent in front of us, though he kept alternating his gaze with interest between Missandei and I.

When he finally spoke his voice was raspy, though it was loud enough for us to hear him. “Always a pleasure,” he related with a slight crinkle to the corner of his eyes. “I will make sure that man is dealt with.”

“Oh, how?” Missandei asked him with interest.

“Necessary precautions. Take a photo of him, acquire his name and address. If he should attempt to sneak in, he will be scanned, and ultimately denied passageway. I might pass on his information to my other several establishments.”

“You mean…” Missandei couldn’t hold back her excitement much longer. “You own this place?”

“Yes,” the stranger replied in a low tenor. “The King is _mine._ ”

“Oh, wow.” Missandei took a hold of my hand. “Isn’t that so cool, Sansa?”

I nodded my head at her, keenly aware of the way the man’s eyes took on a dark hue once he learned my name. “Yes.” A smug smile came over him in approval. “It is.”

The stranger brought his hand up to his face, cupping the side of his cheek in silent deliberation. I could tell the wheels were turning in his head, but I wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking. “Is this your first time? I have never seen you here before?”

“It is actually.”

“I hope the rest of your stay is more pleasant.” He drew his hand upwards, brushing the tips of his fingers through his luscious locks. “I’ll grant you access to the VIP rooms upstairs. We have a hotel next door, a private one, but I could let you and your friend stay there as well.”

“This is Missandei.”

My friend brought up her hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you,” the man responded with all politeness. He didn’t hesitate to bring his hand in front of me at the first opportunity. “And your name is Sansa?”

“Yes.”

He held my hand for longer as he uttered, “Petyr.”

I let my hand slip away, clearly aware he would have held it longer if he could. A momentary pause came over us, simply because I could almost feel the knowing glare given to me by my friend.

“I could show you around.” Petyr waved up his right hand, showing off his flashy rings on his index and little finger. “Give you a grand tour, if you’d like.”

Missandei seized the opportunity immediately. “Do you mind if I could spend more time with the DJ? He is kind of hot.”

“Greyworm?” Petyr let his fingers stroke through the bottom of his pointy goatee. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“His name is awful.”

“Surname.” Petyr let his hands glide down the last of his chin to feel the length of his throat. “His first name is Theodore.”

“Theo,” my friend shrilled. “Isn’t it cute, Sansa?” She reached for my hand and let out a dramatic sigh. “Theo and Missandei.”

“You take a liking to him,” Petyr observed. “He is on all night, but I could give him a break. Let’s say, an hour from now. I will have to call up another DJ, but it is the least that I could do.”

I felt a wave of suspicion, immediately, wondering what exactly was in it for Petyr. He didn’t take notice of my lingering gaze, for he was too busy reading Missandei’s telling body language as she practically jumped up and down with excitement. “Do you think he will like me? He is so handsome. Is he single?”

“I believe he is,” Petyr said from the corner of his mouth. “At least for tonight.”

Missandei turned her back to us, dreamily looking at the Theodore to her heart’s content. “Petyr?” I whispered, close to his ear. “Is he really single?”

“I never asked.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“For you, sweetling.” He winked at me slyly, and then leaned back once Missandei turned around to look at him. “Everything alright?”

“I want to go on the stage and dance.”

“Oh, by all means.” Petyr raised up his hand to catch a guard’s attention, and then stealthily pointed it at Missandei. “You are free to go.”

Missandei turned around to embrace me in a tight hug. “Be good,” she warned, and with that she fled the spot to be reunited with her DJ. I laughed at the spectacle, seeing her hands wave in celebration as she walked up the steep steps. She was over the moon, and I was glad to see her that way at last.

“Shall we?” A hand was raised for me to take. I interlaced our fingers together, causing a shudder of a sigh to escape him. He leaned into my form as we began our tour. “As you can see there is a raised platform for my DJ’s. On some nights I have dancers, or even performers up there.” He walked past his guards, taking me around the platform where a heavy black drape shielded this room from another. “Behind here is the back room. Where the magic happens, you might say. A bit boring really.” He nodded his head at four security guards that shielded this area from the public. “A lot of state-of-the-art equipment needed to have the strobe lights and fog machines. He pushed the curtains forward, and held it open for me to slip through. “This place is designed like an orchestra. There are some variations…” He paused once I slipped through to the other side. “Watch your step it can get quite slippery here. The condensation, you see.” He pointed at the grey pipes, winding upwards to produce the grey fog over the dance floor. “I had the seats removed. It is a balcony now, and in that open area is booths and chairs for people to sit and have a drink. There is a restaurant across the street from us.” He made sure to have eye contact with me. “I own that as well.”

“You own everything.”

“I like money!” he exclaimed. “And I like _making_ money even more.”

There was an exit sign over a doorway on the left-hand side, and it was that route that Petyr intended to take. “Where are we going?”

“A little short cut.”

I looked at the red sign, wondering if it was smart to go into an empty staircase with a person I hardly knew. Yes, there was a certain level of attraction, but I knew nothing about him.

“Don’t be afraid. I would never hurt you.” He slowed down his steps, sensing my uneasiness. “You have to trust my word.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Upstairs.” He pulled open the exit door and held it for me like a true gentleman. “After you.”

I took a good look at him, trying to read this mysterious man. His face was open, honest enough for me to believe he never meant me any harm. “Okay.”

“We are going up one flight.”

I moved forward, and then stepped into the empty staircase that pattered with a loud echo once my heels clicked against the floor’s surface. I looked over my shoulder, watching this stranger gently close the door behind him. He readjusted his emerald green tie, and then offered me a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Take my hand,” he suggested, and waited ever so patiently for me to slip mine inside of it. “Will you have trouble going up the stairs?”

“Have to take my time, that’s all.”

He nodded his head with understanding, and then offered to lean his arm as support if needed. Our joined hands kept me in balance, but I made sure to leave my right hand on the railing as well. Petyr was a very considerate person. I enjoyed his attentiveness, and the soft murmurings of words to encourage me as I walked in these very high heels.

“I almost wish,” I laughed, before I tried to not make it any louder by attempting to purse my lips to silence the sound.

“Yes?”

“That I wasn’t wearing these heels.”

“Why are you?”

“Why?” I raised up my chin proudly. “Does it intimidate you that I am _taller_ than you with them on?”

“No,” he droned with a playful look to his eyes.

“I quite like being taller than you.”

“Why?”

“I feel like a model.”

“Oh, you could be.”

“Why thank you, Petyr.” His grip grew tighter in mine, reflecting his thoughts on the matter. “So, how long have you been working here?”

“I bought this place off a man a couple of years ago. It will be two years, come August. What can I say? I like the locale.”

“Why?”

“Ten-minute drive from the beach. The fanciest hotels are a few streets down from this place. I heard this area has a certain reputation, and I thought I should seize it.”

“By purchasing it?”

“Yes, I bought it off a man.” We had reached the top of the staircase, allowing me to let go of the railing and let my hand fall back to my side. We walked slowly to the closed door, making me appreciate the time Petyr was taking to make me feel more comfortable. “Are your feet hurting you?”

“Been a long night.”

“I don’t have a massager here, unfortunately.” He made sure to have eye contact with me as he added: “I’ll see what I can do.”

I watched Petyr swing open the heavy grey door, bringing back the sound of the party music to remind me where I truly was. Petyr offered me his hand again, and then stepped over the open doorway to bring me into the darker setting of the upper levels of The King. “Good evening,” he acknowledged to his guards on his left and right of him. “No issues?”

“None, Baelish.”

Petyr nodded his head bluntly, and then turned his gaze to me to ensure I was perfectly alright. “So, this is the upper level. The area where I first saw you.”

“I know.” I couldn’t hold back the high-pitch sound to my voice when I exclaimed: “And I saw you too.”

“Yes, I noticed.” A smug smile came over him, and then he turned his head so I couldn’t observe it anymore. “Like I said earlier we have booths.” He pointed to the wall where bright crimson red booths were there with people lazily leaning against it. “A few dining tables. High bar stools in certain areas for people to enjoy their drinks while looking over the balcony.”

“Where were you standing?”

“Next to that pillar.” He pointed to the left, highlighting a spot where a bunch of men were currently huddled around. “I like to take a look at my clients every now and then.” He brought our joined hands higher, until it was hovering over his chest. “But not in the way I was looking at you tonight.”

“Thank you again for saving me from that man by pretending you were my boyfriend.”

“Seen his type before.” His smirk came over the right side of his face. “Never can take no for an answer.”

We casually strode around a crowd of people, and even though there were empty tables where we could possibly sit, Petyr didn’t pay them any mind. “Determination is a good thing," I deeply pondered aloud. Petyr slowed down his steps, for he reached the conclusion that it was best to pour all his attention onto me. “In most cases, but not when a person is not _romantically_ interested in you.” I looked to the left where men were leaning against the golden bannister. “He didn’t even care what I was saying at that point.”

“I agree.” Petyr let his face go neutral, almost disguising his true emotions from me. “Determination is necessary to succeed in most aspects of life. I don’t like to take a _no_ for an answer, but in that particular circumstance…”

“It was wrong.”

“Entirely,” he quipped in good humour. “But then again, if you rejected me-"

“-that would never happen.”

Petyr smirked at me once again. The lids of his eyes lowered, creating tiny crinkles in the corners of his eyes. I could sense a sexual tension tethering between us, unaware when it exactly began, but I wasn’t one to fight it. “I guess I came at a perfect time then,” he concluded, with a slight tilt of his head. Petyr appeared satisfied with some secret thought and decided to continue our tour. “There is the staircase there, and on the left-hand side is another bar. I thought it would be a life saver for anyone to drunk to go down the staircase."

I laughed out, “And have to call an ambulance once they fall.”

“Yes.”

Petyr pointed to a set of black doors on the far-right corner, where two guards stood in front of it. “And that is where we will be going.”

“What is it?”

“VIP rooms” He directed his finger to the left now. “Want to look over to see your friend is okay?”

I left Petyr’s side to lean over a short boy’s shoulder, seeing Missandei was sipping a beer as she stood next to the DJ. I watched her for a few moments, seeing her point at Theo’s equipment to ask him a question. He raised an arm upwards and brought her body closer, letting me know that everything was fine on her end.

“Satisfied?” I looked over my shoulder to see Petyr hovering over me. The strobe lighting dilated his eyes, bringing out a mossy colour that shined brilliantly in front of me. I could see the sides of his face was clean shaven, the precision to his moustache that curled downwards into his prestigious looking goatee. “Sansa?”

“She is having a blast.” The man behind me chuckled at my words. I took a step backwards and immediately took a hold of his hand. “What is on the other side of the door?”

“VIP,” he quipped. I was led over to the tightly sealed doors where two burly looking men were stationed. Petyr didn’t have to utter a word and already the doors were being pushed open for him. “Ready for the time of your life?”

We entered a wide hallway, and by the tinted black windows I realized it was a strange contraception where we could see everything going on around us without ever being seen. The black tiled floor clicked underneath my feet by my high heels, creating an eerie echo as I walked down it. I could see the city skyline on my right, and the valet parking down below where Petyr’s men were hard at work. On the left of me was the crowded street and the blinking fluorescent lighting coming from the club’s signage.

“You better be careful on this side,” he warned. “This isn’t for the light-hearted.” The doors on the other side of the hallway opened by two guards, and on the other end I could see flashing white lights coming from the room. “On this level is a casino.”

One guard pushed the door to the max, leaving enough space for Petyr and I to walk through. “Boss,” the guard quipped, and Petyr simply raised his hand in recognition.

“If you want to spend money then here is the place to do it. I have private rooms on either side, in case customers want to have a little fun. Drugs, drinks, sex, or whatever the hell they want to do. The only thing I will not tolerate is violence.” We passed the poker tables, allowing me to take in the customers that were dressed up more finely then the place I had just left. It hadn’t escaped me that the people were older and significantly richer as well. “There is another bar there. Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, I am fine.”

“So sober,” he observed. “A nice change for once.” Petyr pointed out an elevator we could take, ignoring the staircase that was only a few more steps away. “Privacy for a change.” He pressed on the button, and then leaned his shoulder against the side of the wall.

“You clicked the button for the third floor.”

“Yes.”

“We are on the second level.”

“You can’t object for me wanting some privacy.” The elevator door dinged, and then he took a step back to let an elderly man and his wife. “After you.”

I walked into the elevator, keenly aware of the privacy it left for the two of us. The door softly swooshed closed, and then I felt my chest heave inwardly as Petyr took a deliberate step in front of me. He looked deeply into my eyes and then my lips, completely forgetting to press the button to take us to the third level.

“You forgot-”

“-I know I did.”

“Oh.”

He took another step forward daringly. “Tell me the truth,” he began. “What do you think about me?”

“I…” My lips puckered upwards, sensing he wanted me to express my thoughts through actions more than anything else. “I can tell you are nice.”

He blinked at my words, leaning in more so he could hear my true thoughts about him.

“A gentleman.”

“What else?”

“You were kind to my friend, so that says something.”

“Yes, because I wanted you to have a good opinion of me.”

“You didn’t have to work that hard, Petyr.”

“Ah,” he said with understanding. “Not that hard, huh?”

I did my best to contain my smile, but it was hard because of the way he was looking at me. The elevator ding sounded, and the next thing we knew we were moving upstairs. “Looks like you didn’t have to press the button after all.”

“No.”

Petyr turned around, making sure he was facing the door that was about to open. Two women and a single guard stood in front of the open elevator door. The women were dressed in bikinis and neon coloured feathers, with beads adorning their hair to make them look more exotic. “Baelish,” they purred at the same time.

“Ladies! Lovely seeing you again.”

“We are going to Wilfred’s party now. Caribbean theme tonight,” the tall brunette informed him.

“He paid a lot for those rooms.” Petyr raised his hands to rest on the sides of her bare shoulders. “Make him happy.”

“Yes, Baelish.”

Petyr stepped around them, and then motioned for me to follow him out of the elevator. He waited for the lower elevator to close before he took a sharp look in my direction. “The lower level is my pleasure house,” he revealed to me with some uneasiness. “I thought you might not want a tour down there. It would give you the wrong impression.”

“They were whores?”

“Hmmm.” He stroked his finger over his chin. “I don’t like that word.”

“Slave workers?”

“Lap dancers,” he cheekily replied. “That will give Wilfred and his businessmen a good show. He will like the pole dancers most of all, no doubt.”

“You said that it was a pleasure house,” I reminded him, as he walked down the wide hallways to take me to a new section. This was the quietest level so far, which made realize there were board rooms on the right-hand side of the hallways. The left was a completely blank wall, another mystery to be had for another day.

“There are rooms where men can have sex,” he admitted. “If the dancers are willing.”

“Are they?”

“If you were paid say, two thousand dollars for one night. Would you do it?”

“That is a lot of money.”

“Politicians,” he uttered lazily. “Athletes.” He slowed down his steps as we approached a guard with a visible gun strapped to his side. “Sometimes actors or musicians. All of them are interested. If they are willing to pay, I can hardly refuse them.” Petyr raised up his hand in silent acknowledgment to the guard. “You can check her if you insist.”

The guard stepped away from the door and quietly asked me to raise up my arms. He patted me down quickly, making my cheeks blush as Petyr blatantly watched me.

“You had your fill,” Petyr warned, once he felt the guard lingering to long over me. “Let her go."

Petyr took a hold of my hand and tugged me into a doorway that opened on his command, once he tapped a white device over an electronic reader.

I entered his office, if you could call it that. The room was expansive, with a large sign of a crown with “The King” written underneath it when you first entered the room. Petyr removed his suit jacket, placing it over a coat rack. To my surprise he hunched over to remove his dress shoes and place it neatly upon the carpeted floor.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he lightly suggested, and then looked down at my heels for me to get his meaning. “I am sure your feet deserve a break.”

A phone rang in his pant pocket, so he fished it out and turned his back to me to answer the call. It gave me enough time to remove my heels, and soon enough I felt my bare feet pressing against the plush carpeting. The walls were a smoky shade of grey, but most of his furniture was in a clean shade of white. Over his desk was some pictures of Petyr with famous celebrities, and each time he was wearing a fancy tailored suit. He never smiled in the photos, though his eyes did detect a hint of smugness. I watched him pace up and down near the front door, making a few quips of “Yeah” and “Sure” to appease the other person on the phone. I moved behind his desk, remembering that people left personal belongings there. He had a cup full of fancy pens that must have cost well over a hundred dollars, since it was pure gold or had diamond studs at the end of each one. There was an abandoned silver watch on his desk and a mug full of cold coffee that he neglected this evening. 

I looked over my shoulder to see the array of comfy circular settees with pillows stacked high in the center of it. I noticed a tray that contained some hard liquor and small glasses; a tray full of lemons that nearly made me smirk at the sight of it. Black drapes closed most of the skyline, but I knew if I pushed it back I could see the scenery perfectly.

“Listen I am busy right now,” Petyr insisted on the phone. “Call you back tomorrow morning.”

I left his end of the office to get to the dimly lit side, determined to push back the drapes to see the view. My phone was pulled out of my tiny clutch to take a few snaps of the skyline, hoping to upload it online to boast of this serene-like setting. Everything felt perfect at the moment, and it became even better when Petyr swooshed back the drapes on his left to reveal a tiny balcony. “Want some fresh air?”

“I can go outside?”

“It’s a nice night.”

I eagerly stepped around him, hardly believing there were two sets of chairs and a tiny table with a closed umbrella that was the same shade as my dress. “Let me,” Petyr insisted, before he held back the glass door. I walked through it, immediately feeling the humidity clinging to my bare skin once I stepped outdoors. Petyr followed me, rolling up his sleeves to combat the immense heat. “I might grab a water. You want anything?”

“I will have the same.”

“Be back in a few minutes.” He pointed to a chair where a comfy pillow was laid. “Relax.”

I watched him leave me with some regret, and then pulled out a chair for me to be seated. My phone was raised higher to take a picture of my surroundings, and then I turned the chair around to take a picture of the night skyline. I could hear the cars honking below, a faint techno sound coming from the club to my own disbelief. I hoped Missandei was alright but knowing her she was having the time of her life. Petyr returned with two glasses of water in his hand and gently laid it on the table in front of me.

“You were taking pictures,” he observed. “Would you like me to take one of you as well?”

“It is too dark.”

“I could use flash.”

“Well… sure.”

“It was a suggestion.”

“I think it is a good idea, only…” Petyr stood up tall beside my chair, patiently waiting for me to continue. “You see…”

“Yes?”

“I can’t take good selfies.”

“I can take one of you.”

“Could we have it together? I would like that more.”

“Oh?” Petyr said with surprise. “Yes, of course.”

He helped me to my feet and then leaned his back against the banister. A firm arm was wrapped around me, and then he brought his head right next to mine. “3, 2, 1… cheese.” A genuine smile came over me, and it grew even wider once I saw the picture. “What do you think?”

“It is so cute.”

“Is it?”

“Look!” Petyr laughed at my behaviour, knowing my true thoughts were being revealed to him. “The flash is so bright though. Let’s go take some more pictures inside.”

“Alright, sweetling.” He lifted his glass of water and guzzled some down. “It is a bit hot out here anyways.”

“Yeah.”

“Next time you come over it shouldn’t be like that.” Petyr left my side after that exclamation, and simply held out the door for me to step through. “What do you think?”

“I’d like that.”

His cellphone rang again, and unfortunately Petyr had to take the call. “Just drink your water over there,” he instructed, as he pointed to the largest circular settee in the room. “Baelish. What’s up?” Petyr nodded his head in understanding as he heard the male’s voice speaking rapidly on the phone. “The other DJ is here. Excellent! Send him up there right away. Yes, Theo will still get paid. Give him a nice stiff drink and tell him to have fun with the little lady.” Petyr looked over his shoulder, assuming I was ease-dropping on his conversation. “Yes, he can stay with her for more than an hour. Just leave them alone and see if sparks will fly. On a side note, I would prefer if you don’t call me for an hour as well. Uh huh.” Petyr scratched at the side of his head as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone. “Yes, until midnight you call the shots. Don’t let me regret it! Uh huh. Right, well bye then.” The phone clicked loudly, signaling Petyr had just hung up on the unknown person. “Work calls,” he joked, and then stuck it into his trouser pocket. “Feeling cooler?”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks.”

“You want any music?”

“I am actually enjoying the silence right now.”

Petyr undid his tie and the first few buttons to his dress shirt, which immediately gave him a more relaxed look. He combed his fingers through his long locks, and then heaved a great sigh in front of me. “This is different,” he mused aloud. “But it is nice to have some time off every now and then.”

“You work a lot?”

“I have a lot of responsibility,” he countered. “And not enough time.”

He took a seat down on the settee beside me, and then appeared almost nervous for a moment. He looked dead ahead, almost assessing the situation. “Do you often invite people up here?”

“My employees to discuss business.”

“But not people like me?”

“No.” He shook his head in denial. “Never.”

“So, I am the first?”

“Yes, sweetling,” he half teased, which made our eyes lock on to the other. It felt easy getting lost in his peaceful gaze, and before I knew it, Petyr was reaching out for my hand. He kissed the top of my knuckles, and then tilted my hand in a way to feel the back of it. His facial hair was soft against my hand, tender enough for me to feel a rush of sensations that made me want him to kiss me on every part of my skin. “What are you thinking?”

“I like this,” I answered him in a breathless voice.

“I like it too.”

He shifted himself closer, letting his eyes dart over my entire visage frantically. He was searching for something, but whatever it was, it was hard to decipher at the moment. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but Petyr chose to ignore it. He brought his lips forward, kissing the back of my hand with longing. It stayed there for almost a full minute, and then he brought his lips downwards to kiss the back of my wrist.

“May I?” he questioned me. He kissed the top part of my arm, and then deeply inhaled my tropical scented bath wash. “Have the honours of kissing you…” He brought his lips downwards, trailing it over the length of my arm in silent pleasure. He brought up my arm, to kiss over the top of my elbow, and then felt my smooth arm with a soft touch of his fingers. It felt like electricity, the way he touched me almost sent the hairs on my arms to stand upwards like when you experience goosebumps. He reached the top of my shoulder, and only then dropped my arm back to my side. I was motionless as he kissed the curve of my shoulder in circles, brushing the tip of his nose against my skin. His bottom lip caressed my shoulder, and then he dragged it upwards into the sharp blade until he reached the side of my neck. He let out a groan of satisfaction. “Everywhere,” he breathed against my skin. I turned my head to him, catching the darkness pooling in his eyes. I swallowed hard, and then found my hand lifting his chin upwards until it was centered in front of mine. He waited for me to offer him this sinful invitation.

“Everywhere?”

“It is our first night,” he surmised in a husky voice. “I can’t expect everything.”

“But something.”

“Oh, yes,” he nearly growled, and then leaned forward even more to leave barely a gap between our lips. He was too tempting at this point, so I pressed my lips against Petyr to enjoy this sweet moment. He wasn’t one to disappoint, kissing me slowly before he went back for more. He finally allowed his hands to touch me, so one arm hooked itself around my mid-section to pull me into his chest. I tilted my head to get a new angle, feeling the tip of his nose brush into my face as he went in for more. Hands braced around the back of his neck for support. I took the liberty of curling my fingers through his thick hair, almost fisting it at one point as he began to lean me backwards. Petyr broke our lips apart, and then let out a pleasant sigh. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” He looked down at my lips, appearing satisfied that he tasted it at last. “How are you feeling?”

“Really good.”

“You need anything?”

“For you to kiss me.”

“Can’t deny you that.” He placed his hand over my lower spine. The smirk was unmistakeable at this point, he was clearly over the moon to see that I wanted to do it again. I could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket as he leaned forward to kiss me again, speeding it up in a brash manner to make me want him more. I dug my fingertips into his scalp, baring my nails into him as desire struck me harder than ever. Petyr was a good kisser, something that made a tiny moan escape me from the sheer pleasure of it all. He used one hand to rest over my hip, stroking it from side to side wishfully. I wished we were undressed at this point, him on top of me to really show me what I was missing, but perhaps it was better that we were taking things slow. Petyr seemed to be bent on this same avenue, though he didn’t hesitate to be a little naughty by slipping his tongue into mouth and jabbing it playfully. “Ha,” he laughed once he was done. He drew his head backwards, feeling my fingers stroke up his hair gratefully. “So…”

“Yeah?”

“What you want to do now?”

“Ummm.” I looked down at the small space between our body, trying to fight back the true thoughts that were plaguing my mind. “What do you want to do?”

“Please you,” he answered back effortlessly.

“Could we kiss again?”

“Yes.” He used his hands to lean me back on the couch, making sure I was comfortable before he leaned himself on the side. A hand resting over my hip tilted me over to face him, letting me see the multitude of pillows behind him. The very same hand shifted downwards in a wavy pattern, not stopping until he reached the curve of my ankle. “What do we have here?” He licked at his top lips in a teasing manner. “Bare skin.”

I laughed nervously. He watched my hand move upwards to cover my mouth but did nothing to stop the action. Petyr responded in the only way he could, dragging my dress upwards to feel the length of my long legs.

“There she is,” he taunted, once the dress rested over the sides of my thigh. “Bare skin.” He moved downwards to kiss the top of my ankle. “How I missed you.” Petyr predictably moved upwards at a steady pace, decorating my legs with steady kisses. He rested his hands over my hips as he tilted me over to be flat on my back. I watched him, almost marveled by this spectacle. Petyr knew how to take his time with me, and I was thrilled to see a man that suited me at last. He kissed the inside of my leg once he passed my knee and did his best to pull back my dress without revealing too much.

“Petyr.”

“Yes, sweetling.”

“Come back here,” I entreated, once he was moving to close to the prize. He shifted himself upwards, making sure to straddle me with an evil smirk. I took away that look the best way I could by dragging my hands up his firm chest, feeling his toned and yet lean form under my fingertips. Once I reached his neck, I slipped my fingers behind his nape. “Please kiss me.” I pulled him downwards and Petyr responded in kind, placing taunt kisses upon my lips to make my body swim up the settee more. Our makeout session was becoming more intense, creating shortened breaths once our lips occasionally parted. Petyr rolled his fingers into the sides of my thigh, bringing my dress upwards to rest over my hip. I was so thankful for this fusion pink thong I was wearing underneath, that would let Petyr see my ass when he was ready. “You can have a look now?”

“Just a look?”

“Remove it first.”

“Gladly.”

He moved downwards and unhooked a leg off me to bring his body next to me. A hand caressed the side of my hip, seeing the thin garment that separated me from his true goal. “You have a condom?”

“A stash.”

“And you said you don’t bring people up here.”

“Work,” he countered. “Back up, I assure you.” He let his finger dig into the thin cloth, dragging it downwards to see that I was already wet for him. “I should probably lock the door once I am through here.”

“It would be nice.”

“Luckily there are no cameras up here,” he droned, once I was free and ready to use at his leisure. The garment was dropped down to the ground, and then Petyr used a strong grip to separate my legs. “This isn’t your first time, I’m guessing.”

“No.”

“Make things easier.”

He kissed the inside of my thigh, brushing his whole nose against my supple skin. I dragged my fingers through his hair, taking my time to feel the softness of it. “I’m clean,” I assured him. “And as long as you have protection.”

“I have protection,” he reminded me. “And I am clean too. At least the last time I checked. I don’t do it…” He paused to simply inhale my sex. “That often.”

“I imagine you could do it with the girl’s downstairs.”

“No.” He laid his thumb over my clit. “I never mix business with pleasure.”

“Never?”

“No, sweetling.”

“What am I then to you?”

“Oh, you are a dream right now.” He rubbed me soothingly, creating the right movements for me to breath out a sigh of relief immediately.

“You know what you are doing.”

“Surprised?”

“No, I…” I licked at my lips, as I tried to fight back the groan that would inevitably escape me. “I am relieved.”

“Not like that creep that was following you downstairs.” Petyr laughed in between my legs. “He would have been done by now.”

“No, you take your time.”

“I see no reason to rush these things,” he assured me, as he sped up the movement only slightly. “But I am neglecting something.” He brought himself forward to kiss at my lips, stretching it moment by moment. My chest heaved high into the air, breaths fluttering like the beating of my heart as this man put me on a high. Oh, his kisses were so divine, and when he slipped the tip of his finger to open me wider I was losing my mind.

“Petyr,” I called out, like a cry for him to continue.

“Yes, sweetling,” he answered me in a calming voice. He did not appear to be so affected, while I was literally shuddering from his touch. I inched my hips higher off the bed, carving my body into his hand that was steadily putting me on edge. My arms wrapped around his neck like an anchor, using him as support as Petyr used me at will. Petyr pushed his finger into me more, making a sweet moan escape my kiss-swollen lips.

“Oh, Petyr,” I sighed out. He watched my eyelids squint in ecstasy, unable to hold on much further before I shut my eyes completely. His finger was hitting the right spot as it went deeper, the smooth stroking brought my nails into the back of his head possessively. The thumb moved in a more fluid motion, causing heated breaths as fondled me at just the right angle. “I’m going to…”

“Oh, I know,” Petyr responded in a silky voice.

“Please,” I wheezed out, and he answered my prayers by digging two fingers into me to expand me all the more. My body moved to the motion of his hand, aware of just how much I needed him to finish it off. “Yes, right there,” I pleaded. “Oh, just there!”

Petyr leaned forward to kiss the side of my cheek, adoring me as I laid there hot and flustered by his touch. “That’s it, sweetling. Keep it coming.”

“Petyr, you are just…” I shut my eyes, unable to see the faint city lights flickering over the dark ceiling overhead. “Heavenly,” I found myself saying, which received a dark chuckle from this man. “Oh, hold it right there,” I begged, as he found the sweet spot. “Oh.”

Petyr leaned forward to caress my lips lovingly. I took his kisses gratefully, too overwhelmed to do anything else. “I am loving this,” he noted, before he finished me off for good. I laid there spent underneath him, hearing my breath shake through the silence of the room as I tried to catch my breath. Petyr being the very devil brought those two finger upwards and gave it a light sniff. “Perfect,” he observed, before he slipped it into his mouth. It was an odd sensation to see him sucking his fingers, but strangely arousing at the same time. “I look forward to tasting it next time.” His phone rang in his pocket, which compelled him to roll his eyes in annoyance. “What now?”

Petyr rolled off the settee effortlessly and created some distance before he pulled his phone out his pocket. “What?” There was quick chattering on the phone, which made Petyr’s shoulder’s hunch over forward. “Yeah, she wants her friend. I get it. Okay, tell her in twenty minutes. No, wait! Bring her to the third level. I think she might like it here. Yeah, bring Greyworm with her too. Thanks.” The phone clicked loudly, and then Petyr looked over his shoulder to see my dress was still resting over my stomach. “Have to cut this short, I'm afraid.”

I leaned my body upwards, doing my best to pin down my dress to give me some modesty. “Why?”

“Your friend is coming.”

“Missandei?”

“That’s her name.”

I couldn’t help but grimace at the thought of it. “I think I need to go to the washroom to wash up.”

“I can help you.” Petyr quickly made his way over, scooping up my thong with something of a smirk. “Never expected you to wear that.”

“I felt like trying something different.”

“I approve.” He leaned forward to peck a quick kiss against my lips. “Should you put it on?”

“You can keep it.”

The man did not hesitate to deposit into his pocket. “Until next time.”

“You can start a collection.” He knew I was teasing him, which only made him more grateful for my presence. Petyr took my hand to lead me to his bathroom, pressing a small button that let a door magically slide open. “You really are a man of mystery.”

“Yes, you are about to find that out.” He pressed the button to let the bathroom door slide back into its normal position. I wasn’t through with him, however, so I pressed a similar button on my side of the room to have the door open once more. “Anything wrong?”

“Yeah.”

He stepped over the threshold wearing a look of concern. It was nice to see his tie undone, the way his hair was all pushed backwards by the carving of my fingers. I looked down at his bare chest, and then the rest of his clothes that was still crisp as ever.. “I was wondering if this is a one time thing?”

Petyr stepped into the bathroom, closing off the last of the space between us. “No, sweetling. This can be a regular thing.”

“Do you want that?”

“Hearing you wheeze out my name? Tasting you once you are spent and laying over me completely naked? Seeing you laid out helplessly and at my mercy.”

I pressed a hand onto his chest, once he was growing too intense. Petyr looked down at my hand and then naturally let it glide upwards to lock onto my steady gaze. “Anything more than that?”

“Sweetling, I would give you the world if I could,” he cleverly replied.

“How about a proper date?”

“I know the perfect restaurant. It is right across the street.”

“You own it, don’t you?”

“I own everything, sweetling.”

“Not me.”

“For now,” he warned. “Give me a couple of weeks to change your mind.”

“Why weeks, Petyr?”

“I can tell you are stubborn,” he observed. “Slow one to trust, though tonight did exceed my expectations." He laid a hand over my own. “I thought you would have wanted to take things slow.”

“I did.”

“Then what happened?”

“You broke through my defence's,” I told him in truth. “Seriously though, will we do anything more than this?”

“I haven’t even fucked you,” he laughed with his Irish accent going deeper. “I’ll take you on that date, sweetling. All is not lost. If you want… we can take things slower.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“How does tomorrow sound?”

“A Sunday?”

“Busy?”

“It is my last day in the city.”

“Then I would love to spend that time with you.”

“Alright.”

He let his fingers stroke over the back of my knuckles meditatively. “How does seven o' clock sound?”

“I will be free.”

“Want me to pick you up?” he brought my hand upwards to kiss the knuckles profusely. “I can, you know.”

“It would be nice.”

“Oh, sweetling,” he purred deeply. “I want to be _more_ than nice to you.” My jaw dropped at his exclamation, finding him so sexually attractive I couldn’t comprehend how a man like this could ever exist. “At seven then.” He kissed the side of my hand. “Text me your hotel address. I can tell you are not around here by your accent.”

“My accent.”

“Boston?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“But you are living just outside of Miami beach now?”

“Yeah, I got offered a job in Miami after I graduated.”

“Hmmm,” he muttered against the side of my hand. “If I don’t let you go now, then you will never clean yourself up.”

“Petyr.”

“Yes, sweetling?”

“I am looking forward to our date tomorrow."

“Oh, Sansa,” he hushed. “You have no idea how much I am looking forward to it too.”


	23. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With months of lock-down Petyr is in a low mood, and with the sudden news of losing his job his spirit feels broken. Fortunately, Sansa is the anchor he needs in a coming storm.
> 
> A short fic about the current events in the year 2020 that has impacted the world as we know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep. 
> 
> I guess everything is getting to me, and this is the only way of me working my thoughts out (Through pen and paper). 
> 
> It is my hope that this short fic gives you some comfort, and a good reminder that everyone is in the same boat. 
> 
> There is a light at the end of the tunnel all the same. 
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish

Petyr rubbed the back of his hand over his right eye. Exhaustion was not the word to describe him, it felt more like someone punched him in the center of his gut. The old swing set in his backyard squeaked over him, an annoying creak that rang through the air every time he swayed it forwards and background. The sunset was mesmerizing, a vibrant sun-burnt orange that melted into a sinister-like blood red shade. He could see it over the top of his house, setting the old brick building into a cautious shadow that reflected his current mood. He lost his job. It was just another blow over the last few months, and not even the innocent giggles of his daughter from an open window could cheer up his mood.

Sansa must be tucking Alice into bed, that cheerful little red-head that filled his heart with so much delight. She was about to turn five now, and had a mouth that was ever so quick to say “No.” She was saying it more often lately, but Petyr supposed that was perfectly natural considering the circumstances. After all, wasn’t he saying no to her over the last few months?

No we can’t go out to the park today.

No we can’t go to the ice cream shop down the street.

No you can’t go to school. Yes, Alice, it is _still_ closed.

Petyr dragged his heel into the dry patch of dirt, watching it lift up into the air. His situation felt hopeless, and if it hadn’t been for Sansa bringing in some income he would have lost his mind. His wife owned a clothing shop a few blocks away, and fortunately she had already established an online shop that could appease her loyal customers.

The door swung open, a light swish that signalled that his wife had ventured outside to find him. He must have looked pretty pathetic sitting out there in his daughter’s playground, barely swinging on the tiny seat at his age. He could catch a glimpse of Sansa’s silhouette in the glimmer of the sunlight, soft enough to illuminate the bright shade of her auburn red hair. Her pale skin had taken on a smooth summer tan, and he liked the fact that she was wearing a cool cobalt blue dress this evening. His wife stood in front of him, stretching out an arm to take a hold of the steel chain to prevent Alice’s swing from moving any further.

“Hey,” came out lifelessly from Petyr’s lips. It sounded almost like a whisper, so fragile and weak. He avoided her searching eyes, knowing she never wanted to see him this way.

“We will figure it out,” she assured him.

Petyr nodded his head stiffly.

Sansa’s left hand moved upwards, cupping the side of his shoulder in a comforting way. She began to stroke it softly, feeling the light material of Petyr’s grey t-shirt on this warm summer’s night. He continued to look downwards, doing his best to compose himself when it felt like his entire world was falling apart.

“Is it permanent?”

“Yeah,” Petyr tiredly answered her. “Yeah, I am out of a job.”

“Petyr, I'm sorry.”

He shrugged his shoulder tiredly while trying to shield himself from a world of hurt. He was supposed to be a provider, to be the supporter of his family. What was he now? The whole world has gone to shit, and he was sitting here wondering how long he could go before the monthly bills really started to hit him.

“San, I don’t know what I am going to do.”

“You have contacts,” his wife assured him. “Connections.”

“But they are in the same boat as me.”

“You were thinking of getting out of this business for a while now,” she gently reminded him. “To try something new.”

“We have bills to pay,” Petyr fretted. “The mortgage.” He finally dared to look into her icy blue eyes, resembling the calm waves of his sea back home. Petyr bit his lip at her, realizing how truly lucky he was to see her staring back at him. They had temporary separated for a year, but once he got his life back together it convinced her to return to him when Alice had turned two. Still, his old ways were almost tempting to go back too now that he was out of a job for good. Sansa would not hear of it, however, any mention of drugs or strip clubs and she would be out the door with his only daughter cradled in her her arms.

“We have savings,” Sansa gently reminded him. “You know that.”

“I don’t understand the reason they would get rid of me.”

“They told you on the phone,” she reminded him. “You weren’t the only one that lost their job today.”

“I know, I know,” Petyr quickly rapped out with frustration. “I know I am not the only one in this boat, but God…”

A hand shifted from his shoulder to the side of his cheek, cupping it affectionately. “Petyr you are a rock,” Sansa told him firmly. “You will find a way out of this.”

“You know I will,” Petyr lightly chuckled, though it sounded so false it made his wife worried.

“Besides, this social distancing can’t last forever.”

“My entire line of business is based upon packs of people coming together. Six of our companies bars are temporarily shut down and that night club won’t open up for the rest of the year.”

“You learned some important skills from that job. You could transfer it over.”

“San, you aren’t helping me.”

“I am trying!” she exasperated, forcing her voice to break half way through. “I don’t want to see you this way, Petyr.”

“I can brush up my resume and quickly type up a cover letter. I just don’t know where to apply. What am I going to do?”

“Keep up on trying.”

Petyr pushed himself out of his child’s swing, finally standing up to be at eye level with his wife. She was just as gorgeous as when he saw her eight years ago. Sansa was a strong woman, and he was almost certain that she was his rock instead of himself. He needed her, more than she would ever realize. “We should go to bed. The sun is nearly gone," he tiredly suggested.

“You want something to drink?”

“No.”

Sansa took his hand and led the way back to their house. It was a nice country house at the bottom of a hill, a modest one that was thankfully close to Sansa’s work and little Alice’s school. Petyr would do everything he could to keep this house and the neighbourhood that his family that grew to love.

The news was still on when they entered the house, but Sansa was quick to shut it off the television to not upset her husband. He stood there behind the couch, watching the depressing images of the stock market continuing to drop down. Normally things would not get to him, but the sudden news that he lost his job like the rest of his co-workers made him more fragile than ever. Sansa eventually returned to him, embracing him with a tight hug to his immovable body. “We will figure it out,” she promised him. A light peck was pressed against his cheek, and he found his shoulder becoming less tense by her earnest touch. Sansa’s body was warm against his, her fingers stroking long lines down his back. He found his arms lifting upwards to embrace her as well, finding his wife to be the strength he dearly needed.

“I love you, San,” he hushed close to her ear.

“I love you too, Petyr.”

She moved her head back, just enough to catch the dark colour to his fern green eyes. Her fingers innocently stroked the back of his neck, letting his jawline relax until it became easier to breathe. He had no idea how tense he was until she began to touch him.

Petyr licked his bottom lip, while his thoughts ran into a more positive direction. At the end of the day he still had his wife and his daughter, the two most important things in his life.

“You know,” his wife began. “There are people all over the world that are in the same boat as you. No one ever expected this to happen.”

“A life threatening virus that threatens to wipe out the entire population of mankind,” Petyr said with pure sarcasm, which made Sansa roll her eyes openly at him.

“Petyr, that isn’t funny.”

“Yes, you’re right,” he said with some level of defeat. “About everything.”

“I will help you with your cover letter tomorrow. How about you write down a list of contacts? People you could call to help you find a new job. We can go onto the government website tomorrow, and see what options they have for us as well.”

Petyr nodded his head, knowing his wife was right in the matter.

“In a couple of months things will change, and we'll figure it out from there.” Her hand moved from the back of his neck to the side of his head to pin back Petyr’s dark curls behind his ear. “Can you imagine me ever selling face masks?”

“Making a pretty penny.”

“Yeah!” Sansa crushed her lips against his, hoping to cheer her husband up with her kisses. He responded with sudden eagerness, cupping his hands hard against her back in the greatest effort for her to continue. Sansa tilted her head to the side to obtain a new angle, brushing her fingers through his long tousled hair that desperately needed to be cut. “Your beard,” she complained, after she parted her lips. “It’s so scratchy.”

“I need to shave.”

“When it gets longer it will be softer.”

“I am starting to look like a caveman,” Petyr admitted with a light laugh. “With my hair becoming so long and now this.”

“It’s different.”

“Alice keeps petting it.”

“We should get a pet,” Sansa randomly pointed out. “To keep her company. It would cheer her up.” Her eyelids narrowed a little as she added, "And she could pet that instead."

“A dog?”

“Could we?” Sansa asked with glee. “You know I always wanted one! We could even take Alice and the dog out for walks. She would love it.”

“And then she will try and take the dog to the playground, since she is so clever.” Petyr shook his head with a hint of amusement. “And then try and go down the slide like last time.”

“Just as clever as her father.”

“She knows it is closed to the public,” Petyr muttered. “And yet, she tries anyways. I know for a fact she can read.”

“Petyr,” his wife chided.

“She can,” he insisted, before he leaned forward to have another taste of his wife’s lips. She was delicious, almost intoxicating. “I think I am ready for bed," Petyr informed her, with a cunning grin.

“Yes, I can tell,” Sansa laughed after he took her hand. “This will cheer you up?”

“You know it will,” Petyr assured her with a naughty wink in her direction. “I do have such a good wife.”

Sansa followed him up the stairs, while dragging her free hand along the handrail. “Well, you know what they say, Petyr. Happy wife, happy life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Sansa will cheer him up a bit ;)


	24. Life imitates art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one minute writing prompt with the simple phrase: "You saved me from a life of loneliness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt provided by @AlayneBaelish.

"You saved me from a life of loneliness."

Petyr was standing in front of a painting, admiring the naked lovers closely intertwined. It reminded him of the old Greek myths- gods that were tormented and clashed against each other in the name of love.

Sansa stood silently next to him, but her eyes as peaceful and enchanting as a serene sun-lit sea gazed upon his profile that was nothing but perfection for her.

"Do you know that?" Petyr hushed from the corner of his mouth. Sansa simply reached for his hand and held it ever so tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any writing prompts then post it below in the writing section. The one minute challenge is rather fun and it takes no time at all lol.


	25. From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stand-alone sequel to the Heavenly series. 
> 
> Sansa made the choice to touch the wings of a demonic fallen angel, Petyr, and now she must suffer the consequences. She has one last chance to redeem herself to God, but will she be able to prove herself once more when thrown into Garden of Eden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stand-alone sequel to the Heavenly series. 
> 
> You have the option of reading this without having to look up part one and two of the heavenly series. It can be a stand-alone. In case you haven't read it, Sansa is an angel and Petyr is a demon that continually tempts her, so that she may one day join him in hell as a fallen angel. This short writing prompt is inspired by Hozier's "From Eden" and simply listening to the audio book of Milton's "Paradise Lost."
> 
> Enjoy!

Emerald green leaves tossed in the breezy summer wind, lifting the fluorescent pink flowers to send its lovely floral scent into the ever changing breeze. This wasn’t supposed to happen. The last thing I remember was Petyr, the demon, about to touch my angelic wings. Where am I now? I looked up to the serenely blue sky, taking in the puffy white clouds that drifted beneath the golden orb that was the sun. The air was balmy, tranquil-like to match the peacefulness of this warm summer’s day. Trees in abundance were all around me, heavy with fruits that were almost tempting to devour. I let my gaze lower, taking in my auburn-gold tresses that fell down my bare shoulders to rest over my bare breasts. Startled that I was naked, I reached my hands downwards to cover myself, but without any cloth or light fabric to hide my nakedness it made little sense. I glanced to my right and left with worry, fearful that someone would see me this way. “Hello?” I asked aloud in a wobbly voice, but I received no answer.

A rounded, thorny hedge was within view, so I ran in that direction and crouched behind it. I peeked over the hedge, taking in the picturesque woodlands that could almost be described as a garden. I had never seen anything like that, nothing as heavenly as this setting that was currently surrounding me. I found myself standing up taller, and soon I ventured out of my hiding spot to explore this unknown area. My fingers strung over the vines that curled around the sturdy tree brown bark, taking in the violet speckled dragonfly with wings so long it was a marvelous sight to see it take to the blushful blue skies. Slowly I was able to perceive the chirping of birds; light buzzing of bees that were sent forth to find budding flowers on this warm summer’s day. My feet tread ever so lightly over the soft green grass, feeling the tiny prick of the high grass as it curled around my ankles. The sun was warm against my skin, which brought the faintest smile of relief to my face. Captivated by these surroundings, I soon took to wandering down the hill. I took my time walking around the low leafy hedges, taking an unknown path that sent me further down this long incline of a hill. Once I reached the very bottom, I saw a small pool of water, and bent downwards to catch my own reflection in the shallow pond. I looked very much the same, but with the noticeable difference of me now being _fully_ human. I reached behind me, desperately to feel my wings, but they were gone. I let out a startled gasp, and then stood upwards to feel my upper back with the tips of my fingers for added confirmation. They were gone- all of my powers were gone.

The sun was suddenly eclipsed by a cloud, sending a gloomy darkness over the land. Goose bumps sprang over the tops of my arms, the hair at the back of my neck became erect. My breathing quickened with worry, as I sensed a looming danger. I looked down into the pool of water, and saw only the stillness of water and the shadowy reflection of my human self.

 _Hiss,_ broke through the air, causing me to turn around to see the low hedges in my line of sight. I stepped forwards with curiosity, peering through the dense hedges in search of the creature that had made that sound. Silence followed me, but I was determined to seek it out.

_Hisssss._

I stepped quicker to the right, and then went down on my knees where I last heard the sound. Nervous, I outstretched my hand and used it to part the prickly needles of a low hedge.

 _Hiss._ The head of a luminous green snake appeared in my line of sight, sable coloured eyes penetrated me from the start with avid curiosity. Its pink tongue stuck out for a moment, tasting the air, and then slipped back into its mouth. The snake shifted to the left, its body curling over to weave itself into a tight circular ball. Its bright vermillion hued proudly head lifted off the grass and shot a hard gaze in my direction. After a moment it began to slither across the grass, pressing itself downwards onto the soft earth to bring itself closer to me. Fearful of the thing that was deliberately seeking me out, I took a step back in worry.

 _Hissss_. The sound was long, vibrating through the air. I knew the snake was calling out to me now, tempting me to move forward. I took a step back, however, and made sure to stand tall so I could tower over the creature. The snake slithered forward, but moved itself around me to slowly encircle my form. Its head turned in my direction, observing the fear that was betrayed in my eyes.

I stepped away, knowing the snake would follow me all the same. The clouds parted, allowing me to see the creature’s yellow belly that pressed itself against the low grass. It was a medium-sized snake, slender in form, and yet, cunning with its movements. It was trying to entice me, I knew, gaining my trust steadily while slithering around me in lazy circles. It appeared quite innocent. What harm could this snake do to me? Perhaps it only wanted my attention, or even a friend. The snake suddenly stopped its movement, and coiled its body into a tight rounded ball. Its head nuzzled itself against its body, and allowed the heat from the sun to heat its glossy scales. The vermillion shade to the snake’s scales glistened in the sunlight; its eyes as dark as hot coal continued to entice me with its entreating gaze. The tip of its forked tongue poked out of its mouth, licking the air for a moment, and then slipped back into its jaw where those threatening fangs were cleverly hidden from me.

I knelt down on the ground, but my guard was still up in front of this cunning creature. I was tempted to speak to it, but I found that I had no voice to express my thoughts. Was I in a dream, I wondered, or have fell into something far more sinister than that. I was in a garden, a rich pastoral-like garden that could almost be described as a dream world.

The hoods of the snake’s eyes were partially closed, its guard down enough for me to have some power over this small creature. I would do no harm to it, as long as this snake took a similar approach. My hands fell to the ground; fingers pressing themselves into the soft earth that was dewy to the touch after such a heavy rainfall from the night before. My eyelids blinked slowly at the snake, aware that it was performing a similar action as myself.

The rustling of leaves were perceived far behind me, distracting me for a moment. It was enough for the snake to stretch itself out, uncoiling itself to slither its way towards me. The snake was silent as it pushed itself against the ground, moving forward until it was perched right in front of my bent knee. Common sense fled me, and I lifted my right hand to let it hover over the snakes head. Its tongue shot out, barely grazing the palm of my hand. It wanted to reach out to me as well, like a silent call that stirred something deep inside of me. I closed my eyes and reached downwards, allowing physical contact, and then I felt a cold rush of air that nearly knocked me backwards onto the floor. I opened my eyes, seeing the tempest wind barrelling from the heavens downwards, brushing itself against the towering trees to make it lean harshly to its side. Thunder rocked through the air, and the sky instantly darkened. When I looked downwards at the snake it was gone, vanished from my sight, and only an empty patch of grass was in front of me. My hand partially covered my face, frightened by the horror that had descended over this garden- the _Garden of Eden_.

Lightning struck through the air, flashing white light blinding me for a moment. I pushed myself off the ground and quickly fled for cover. A low howl of the wind echoed through the denseness of the trees, and something like hell-fire flickered in the sky. Crimson red lighting struck over the land, engulfing the trees and all the greenery to this forest until everything would be consumed with fire and a heavy cloud of smoke. The suddenness of this event, the tragic change to this environment in a matter of seconds had made everything become clear to me. I was to be banished from this forest, exiled from the closest thing to Eden.

I do not understand what happened to me then, but the next thing I knew I had an aching pain at the side of my head. I opened my eyes, only to see a dense cloud of black soot hovering over me and stretching across this bleak looking heaven.

A jagged stone wall of a ghostly grey was to my right, shooting upwards from this small chasm where I currently laid. I shut my eyes briefly, inhaling the air to find it humid and infumed with a heavy odour of smoke. My head continued to ache on the right side, so I reached up my hand to find my face was thankfully unharmed without a scratch or noticeable bruise from a hard fall. I knew that I had fallen somewhere, but my present location was lost to me. I rolled over to my left, and then blinked opened my eyes to see a never-ending abyss surrounding me. There were walled caverns of earthy brown with charred black stains that must have been incurred by the heavy clouds of ominous grey smoke that ceaselessly lingered over this area. In my line of sight there appeared to be a city, a liveable one at that, and it was full to the brim with sounds and to my surprise- _life_. Exhausted, I pushed myself off the ground and crawled over to the edge of the chasm. The drop was barely anything at all, and to my surprise there was a body sprawled out across the grey granite-like floor with their face pressed downwards against the small chasm that sprang out the rocky wall.

I opened my mouth to make a sound, and to my surprise my voice had returned to me at last. “Hello?” My voice echoed off the rocky walls. I looked around me, startled by the echo that continued to linger a few minutes after I made a sound. I brought my hand upwards to brush back my hair, noticing that once again I was completely naked. There was nothing around me to cover me, so I threw caution to the wind and moved forward enough to let my legs dangle over the chasm. “Hello?” I called out in a high-pitch voice. “Are you alright?”

The man was silent beneath me, and by all accounts his lifeless, reposed body could mean that he was already dead. Nervous and curious at the same time, I took my time to crawl down the rocky wall and scale downwards until I reached the very bottom. This man’s part of the chasm was much darker, not at all illuminated by the pale orange lighting that stretched across this unknown place. My feet finally touched the solid ground, and I let the tip of my toes press against the hard surface as I made my way to this unknown man. This stranger was dress in a thin black fabric around his lower torso, it was enough to cover his nakedness. I went onto my knees and prodded my hand into the side of his arm. A low moan escaped the corner of his lips man, assuring me that he was still alive. Steadily I rolled him over, and then gasped when I finally recognized this man’s face. “No!” I mouthed out in horror. “It can’t be _you_.”

There was a smugness to his smile when Petyr finally looked up at me through barely opened eyelids; not even the grime that smeared the whole of his face could cover his pure satisfaction at seeing me once again. “Hello Sansa,” he said in a groggy voice, and then let the lids of his eyes close slightly. I laid a hand over his chest, wanting to feel some connection to him. He was real and solid, and without a doubt he almost looked human. There was a light glow to his skin, however, an unearthly one at that.

“Petyr?”

He made a low hum with a tightly closed mouth. It was clear he was not himself, and needed some time to rest. I crouched low beside him, and then laid myself upon the ground to bring myself closer to him. I stared at his profile, taking in the jetty black hair that was shortly cropped along his face; tiny streaks of silvery grey radiated off his temples. I took in the curls to his eyelashes, the light pink tint to his lips. His face was dirty, lightly covered in a light brown sheen, but Petyr was still very much a handsome man.

_What am I doing here?_

I looked around me, knowing that this place could never belong to any part of Earth. There was a darkness to this land, a feeling of rebellion that penetrated the very air that I continually breathed in. Yes, there was something stirring deep within my spirit, both a fear and an uncanny feeling of liberation. My soul felt torn suddenly, for I knew there was was a battle taking place in my mind and heart as I laid here in this deep, dark, desolate place.

I reached out my hand to lay it over Petyr’s heart, but to my sorrow I felt no heartbeat there. My hand shifted upwards, inspecting his neck to find no pulse that cover ever offer me a sign of life. Petyr appeared to be alive, but he wasn’t. How can this be?

“Sansa.” His voice was a light hush, fraught with worry. “What’s wrong?”

“You have no heartbeat,” I told him in a small, desperate-like voice.

His eyebrows raised high over his forehead, and his strangely dark eyes glimmered with something akin to amusement. “Neither do you.”

“Yes, but you looked so human.”

“Do you want me to be?” He let his handsome head rest to the side, allowing his gaze to fall over me completely. Our heads were a few inches apart, but the physical contact of my hand over the side of his neck made our connection feel so much stronger.

“No,” I replied with something of a sigh. “I don’t.”

“You know what I am,” Petyr relayed in a soothing tone of voice. “And you know what I want too.”

I blinked harshly at him, and then lowered my gaze to the top part of his chest. He was a well-toned man, muscular in body with enough force to overpower me completely. I finally lifted my gaze, seeing that he was eagerly searching my visage to have any antidote of the things playing in the back of my mind.

“I am surprised you are here,” he murmured. “But I am glad.”

“Where am I, Petyr?”

“The place where all fallen angels go,” he stated from the corner of his mouth. “Where hell becomes a heaven.” The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, a flash of pride shot from the depth of his eyes. “Where we are not told what to do… or where to go. A place where we can be _free_.” He stretched out his hand to lay it over the side of my arm. “A place where we can give into our desires.” His soft pink tongue lapped the bottom of his lip. “And I desire _you_ , Sansa.”

“We angels do not give into desires,” I told him with utter firmness. “Nor covertness or lust.”

“Down here we do all of that,” Petyr energetically stated. “And more.” His hand crept upwards to rest over the side of my neck as well. “So much more.”

I stared into his eyes long and hard, trying to read his expressions to the best of my abilities. For once Petyr was not lying to me, he was speaking only the truth.

“There is still a chance for you to have _dark_ wings, Sansa.” A smile appeared over his face, and without realizing he was sitting himself upwards to tower over me. “I would like to see that on you one day.”

“I shouldn’t be here.”

He brought himself forward, and then laid his hand on the side of my hip that was furthest from him. His eyes scanned me up and down, taking in my nakedness with a lustful gaze. “I seem to disagree with you,” he said in a husky voice, almost grizzly in nature. His fingers curled upwards, feeling the side of my waist that made me shiver at the slightest touch. “You reached out to me in the garden, didn’t you?”

“That was you.” I stopped his hand from exploring my body forward, and clutched it tightly in a grip that was meant to dominate his wandering hand. “You were a snake?”

“It was a test.” He lowered his gaze to my bare breasts with something akin to hunger. “Either from _your_ God.” He wrestled his hand out of mine with such power that I was forced to let him go. “Or some powerfully tempting vision from my own realm.” A wicked sort of smile spread over his dirty face, making him look savage and dangerous-like. He leaned forward to peck a kiss against the bottom of my stomach. “I am grateful,” he relayed in a husky voice. “All the same.” Petyr sat upwards, but it did not last long, soon he moved his leg upwards to straddle me completely. Every atom in my being told me to flee, to evade this tempting cloud of sin that was quickly engulfing me. I knew that every person had his weakness- even angels, and Petyr was the bane of my existence. He watched the battle that was betrayed in my eyes, the desire to fight back the awful burning temptation of giving into sin. Petyr had no qualms to expose his smug smile in front of me, knowing that with each moment that ticked by it would lead things to his favour. “I have half a mind to defile you, Sansa,” he said in utter mockery, his voice rich and dripping with desire. “With you laid out here before me like this.”

“You can’t,” I pleaded.

“And why not? Who is there to stop me?” The wicked smile came over him again, darkening his face to make him look almost like a barbarian- a man wild and untamed like the first species of men that could still recall the animated tales of the Garden of Eden passed down from their ancestors- ancestors that were banished from God’s gift, the Garden of Eden forever. “Do you know where you are, Sansa?” Petyr questioned me with a sweet, melodious tone to his voice. “And do you know who _I_ am?”

“A demon.”

“One of the highest order,” he elaborated with a huskiness to his voice. “And I can make you one too.” He reached behind him to let his finger stroke the side of my thigh that was just behind him. His touch was seductive from the start, forcing my body to tremble from his touch. There was something dense in the air, sickening in the way, for it was encouraging me to slip into this tempting abyss where I can experience only pleasure with Petyr. “What do you say?”

“No, I can’t,” I replied in a broken voice. “Where am I? Petyr?” His laugh was dark, heavy like the black soot clouds that continued to hover over this strange, barren land.

“I will show you everything here,” Petyr promised me. “To see our version of heaven _and_ hell. Everything will be yours. You may find it bleak at first, but things are only what we make of it. This whole expansion is ours, and it is here that we bring men and women from your God’s precious earth. Just as I have brought you here with me.” He moved his hand away from my thigh and laid it over the valley of my breast. “I could have brought anyone, but I wanted only you. Smuggled you, I would have done if necessary, but you chose to be here with me by choice. You touched me in the garden, just as I touched you.” He licked the top of his lip quickly. “And I know you _want_ me, just as I want you.”

“Yes, but…”

“There is no _but_ , Sansa,” he softly chided. He moved the back of his hand against the top of my breast, feeling the natural rise from the valley until he found a perk nipple. “I can see you want me,” Petyr warned. He made sure to lay his fingers over the perk breast while watching my expression change by his touch. “I _know_ that you want me.”

“You are a demon, Petyr,” I sharply chided. “And I am an angel. It would be an abomination!”

“And yet you are here?”

“But I can go back.” His face darkened by my words. “Can’t I?”

Petyr removed his hand from me, and let his back go sharp and rigid until he towered over me entirely. “Every person has a choice,” he began with a gritty sound to his voice. “Just as a human have a choice between right and wrong. So, do you, Sansa.” He tilted his head to the side mournfully. “And so do I, even if it has some… _limitations_.”

“Limitations?”

“In the end, I will always make the decision that is best for me,” he concurred. “If I let you go, I know you won’t ever come back.”

“So you will do everything possible to make me stay.”

“Why fight against me, when you can join me?” He raised up a hand and connected it with mine. “Be by my side, Sansa.” His hand tightened around my own. “For all eternity.” The darkest regions of his eyes darkened substantially with that thought, and soon he hunched forward until his lips were but a few inches from mine. He leaned forward to press his lips right against my ears. “The decision is yours.”

“I know that,” I blurted out with heated feelings.

“Stay on earth,” he uttered in a deep tenor. “Be a lowly angel without any chance of making a mark, or even gaining the attention of _your_ God.” He moved backwards, ensuring we had eye contact before he added: “Stay here. Fall from the graces of heaven and enjoy the richness of hell! Take pleasure in fleshly desires, in wantonness, and lust. Enjoy this place where you have no bounds. Nothing is unreachable here. It is only in hell where we can be our _own_ Gods.”

“But there is one God.”

“How long has your God raged war with my counselor, leader and friend?” Petyr cunningly asked of me. “And how long will he carry it out? If your God was powerful, truly powerful… wouldn’t he end this war of fighting for souls by now?” Petyr raised up a hand, exposing the shadowy grey fingers that were covered with a thin layer of dirt. “A snap of his finger and he could make it all go away.”

“He is waiting for the right moment.”

“How long, Sansa?” Petyr sighed out with a look of boredom. “Another eternity?” Petyr let his hand fall to his side, and then turned his head to the expansiveness of the pale brown stone buildings that settled at the valley of this gloomy place that Petyr inhabited. “I could spend that eternity with you,” he softly suggested. “And you with me.” Petyr let his eyes avert to my direction. “And we could be the true gods of the earth.”

“No,” I found myself mouthing aloud.

“I know you want me,” he said with something of a desperation. “I know it.”

“I do, but…”

“Give into your feelings, Sansa,” he argued back. “Why go back to a place that does not value your powers of persuasion? Why go back to be another number? With me I can elevate you to the highest stations, let you sit and eat with the _Devil_ himself. Conspire with him, enlist others to abandon the shams of heavens and indulge in the truest pleasures of hell!” He paused for a moment, and simply inhaled the smoke scented air around him. “And with you by my side I will become more powerful.”

“Why?”

“When on earth you preyed upon my mind,” he admitted. “Distracted me from my duties.” His face hardened suddenly, as he added: “But if you become a dark angel I will have no more distractions. I will be able to corrupt souls without ever having to turn a thought to you. Oh, Sansa. I really did enjoy our _games_ down there.” He leaned his chest forward, enough to bring his mouth just inches above my own. “You made it far more enjoyable.” He closed his eyes and winced slightly, and in a blink of an eye his pure black wings seemed to eclipse the entire world around me. Petyr’s wings fluttered lightly, brushing a cool burst of air over my naked form that was now dewy with hot sweat. I let out a soft gasp at the sight of his fully outstretched wings, enamoured by the sheer size of it. My eyes curiously scanned the pointy ridges to his all-black feathers, taking in the wide wingspan that could easily put my own to shame. Temptation got the better of me, and I stretched out a hand to let it hover over the top edges of his wings. They were so beautiful, the smooth matted black shade that looked rough and strong as it lifted in the cool breeze that his wings were steadily creating. Petyr must have been watching me, for he was silent on his end. “Touch it,” he finally entreated once the silence was too much for him, even though he knew one touch alone could seal our fate.

I turned my gaze to him, seeing Petyr just inches away from my face. His eyes were so dark it was barely perceivable, and to my horror I saw my own reflection in the darkest regions of his orbs. There was a change in his demeanour, as if his wings had finally brought out his truly wicked nature. The features to his face became sharper, almost cold in a way. He looked as though he was decades older, and yet, the appearance of his face was very much the same way as before. Petyr must have been an old demon, and a powerful one too. I swallowed hard at the sight of him, for I was seeing him in a place where he was the most powerful- the underworld, hell, a bottomless pit for damned souls.

“Touch it,” this fallen angel begged of me with a strain to his voice, while his face winced slightly with pain.

“I can’t.”

“You can,” he quickly argued back in a low, deep tenor. “I know you want to stay here with me.”

I looked down at his chest and then shut my eyes with indescribable grief. Petyr was speaking only the truth, but at the same time I wanted to do the right thing. I opened my eyes, witnessing the desperation and pain that resided in those cold black eyes that were anxiously staring down at me. Petyr reached out a hand to lay it over the side of my cheek, while his wings lowered to settle over the floor on either side of us.

“Sansa,” he called out. “Look at me.”

His eyes were wide with worry, for he feared I would reject him once and for all. I felt his fingers smooth over the side of my face, filled with affection that he was unable to put into words. “Heaven or hell,” Petyr bitterly stated with narrowed eyelids. “It’s what we make of it.”

“Yes.”

“I met you on earth.” He let his fingers push into the side of my cheek, spreading out the warmth of his hand to my once cool skin. “And from the moment I laid eyes on you.” He let his fingers spread outwards to finger the wild curls to my hair. “I wanted you.”

“It didn’t seem that way,” I chuckled.

“We both know we couldn’t entertain that idea,” Petyr explained. “Not unless you _fell_.”

“Fell,” I echoed remorsefully.

“There is more to the story than you realize,” He unexpectedly replied. “Once you step down from there, it will make you see the world in a different light. People don’t want to be good, Sansa. They want to be themselves! It is laws that control them, but what if there are no laws- no rules? What if every man or woman could do whatever the hell they pleased?” He brushed his hands upwards to let it get lost in my bright auburn mane. “What if you could do what you wanted?”

“Like what?”

“I know what you want, Sansa. I can feel the temptation radiating off you.” He smirked at me, and it was a terribly wicked one at that. “You _want_ me.”

“Yes, I want you,” I said with utter spitefulness. “But…”

“There is that word again.”

“Petyr,”I moaned with closed lids. “You know we-”

He cut me off by slamming his lips onto mine, and it felt like the air had suddenly left me. The world became darker, cold, like a whirlwind tunnel had suddenly whipped around me. Petyr wasn’t supposed to do that, this entire act was absolutely forbidden. After giving me another deep kiss, Petyr parted his lips from mine. It felt like my power had suddenly fled from me, a lifeline that had always connected me to the heavenly realms had been severed by a single kiss.

“I know,” Petyr mouthed out pitifully as I tried to catch my breath. “I wanted you to make a choice.” He used his hand to tilt my head in his direction. “But in the end I had to make the choice for you.” He licked the bottom of his lip heavily. “For both of us.” I tiredly blinked my eyes up at him, while I felt like the whole world around me was gradually fading out of existence. “From now on you are staying here.” I blinked my eyes a few more times, but a drowsy feeling prevented me from staying fully awake in front of him.

“Petyr,” I mouthed out sadly, before my eyelids drooped downwards and I let my head roll downwards to the right. My cheek heavily laid itself against the dusty ground, and I could feel the full weight of the smoke filled air penetrate my lungs.

“I will make a heaven out of this hell,” Petyr promised me. “It will be a new world for you.”

I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, sinking into a world that was never intended to be my own.

“Rest, Sansa. And when you awaken, you will find yourself to have new wings.” His voice dropped an immeasurable tenor as he added: “ _Dark_ ones.”


	26. From Eden II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part to Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I don't go any further than one chapter for writing prompt. I was listening to Paradise Lost again, and then found myself opening my laptop to write. This one is darker, but I wanted to explore the confines of hell from Sansa's perspective. Hope you enjoy it.

A sweet perfume scent wafted through the air, stirring me awake. It was nothing like the sweet floral scent of the flowers that blossomed in the Garden of Eden. I can only describe it as sensuous, strong enough to stir up the deepest of carnal desires that lingered in my heart. Through blurry eyes I could make out the hue of red currant drapes, thin enough to perceive the blinding sun-burnt orange light that pierced through the light fabric. The drapes billowed softly, skirting the soot black floor beneath it. I then fixated my eyes to the mahogany brown ceiling, admiring the polished woodwork. A tiny stream of air escaped my barely parted lips, and then I inhaled the air deeply to taste the alluring scent of incense that burned in some far corner of the room. My head inched off the luxurious pillow that was draped in silk, and then I winced violently when I felt pain stabbing in the center of my back.

“Ah,” shot out from my lips. I shut my eyes profusely, and tried my best to ignore the violent pain. My head dropped down onto the pillow, and then my chest heaved up and down as I tried to inhale the humid air as best I could.

The sound of a doorknob twisting struck the air, and then a light chink once the lock released itself from the door. I could hear the soft shuffle of feet once the door parted, and then a light, barely perceivable bang as the door was firmly shut behind the person. Wearily I opened my eyes, barely parting it, and through this blurry vision I perceived a dark form before me.

Heat pressed firmly against my head, for this stranger laid their hand over my brow. “You need water,” a rich, penetrating voice spoke out. I recognized Petyr’s voice immediately, which shot a strange feeling through me. The hand that laid over my forehead felt more comforting now, and if I had the strength I would have stretched out my hand to touch him. “You need rest too,” Petyr relayed in a gentle hush.

The bed creaked to the right of me, dipping downwards by his weight. My eyes were closed as he massaged his fingertips into my scalp, soothing me in his own way as I slowly recovered from the events that occurred atop the mountainous chasm.

Petyr’s voice was soft, as smooth as honey as he relayed: “Give it time, Sansa. The strength of the heavenly realms have left you, _but_ …” He flattened his hand and let it rest over the top of my head. “Another force has entered inside of you now.”

I blinked open my eyes, taking in the shadowy form that was seated next to me. Petyr removed his hand from my head and laid it against my cheek. His hand was hot like the comforts of a blazing fire, balmy and secure enough to compel me to lean my cheek further into the curve of his hand. Petyr’s thumb stroked the side of my cheek, warming up my skin. The bed dipped downwards all the more, and I could feel his body leaning into my side.

I let out a deep sigh, and then shut my eyes once more. The throbbing pain continued to shoot through my back, and it only grew worse if I happened to shift myself across the plush bed. Petyr was with me though, and I knew that with him I would be well protected.

“I will get you water,” he murmured. “A scarcity here.” The bed creaked beneath his weight, and soon I felt it rise beneath me as Petyr removed himself from the edge of the bed. Tiny clinking sounds echoed about the room, and soon that familiar sound of water pouring into a cup made my tongue lift upwards to press against the top of my mouth. Parched and tempted with the prospective of something cool to drink, I blinked open my eyes. Petyr’s feet padded across the firm floor, and soon the bed dipped downwards from his weight. I felt a strong hand prop my head off the pillow, and a series of gentle hush of words once he heard me whimper in pain. “Open your mouth,” he instructed in a deep tenor. I obeyed his words, and parted my lips to feel the icy cold water lather over my tongue and soon fill my entire mouth. It was refreshing, much more than I remembered water to be. Once Petyr was done he laid me back onto the bed, and abandoned his post to put the empty glass of water away. Drowsiness began to seize me, but I fought it back the best I could to stay awake a little bit longer.

“Petyr?” I croaked. “Where am I?”

“In my room.”

I parted my eyes and tilted my head to the right to see him standing next to his bed. The bright orange light behind him set his entire frame in a dark silhouette. I could barely make out a black robe, thick in fabric with a highly detailed stitching of a silky black that shined in the lighting around him. His hair was combed to the side neatly, and his face was clean. Ringed hands rested at his side, glimmering in the lighting that seemed to illuminate his jewellery. I watched his fingers curl inwards, and then he reached upwards to push back his long sleeves. Bare forearm were exposed, pale despite the harsh lighting that descended from the gloomy heavens that hovered over this land. Petyr strode towards me in a comforting gait, and then leaned his knee into the side of my bed. To my surprise he crawled over my form, careful not to touch me, and once he reached the very edge of the left side of the bed, Petyr leaned his body against the wall while curling his legs behind him. He gazed at me serenely, a tiny trace of a smile cracked his soft pink lips. The curls of his eyelashes blinked downwards, shielding his loving gaze for a brief moment. I rolled over to my left side, trying to not to groan from the pain of moving. Petyr watched me attentively, and then laid a hand on the side of my arm where I was wearing a similar black robe as himself. I swallowed hard at his touch, and found my eyes grow in intensity because of the surge of wanton desire. Petyr sensed my thoughts, and leaned his body down the side of the wall until he was resting comfortingly in his bed. I watched him move forward, never stopping until his chest was nearly on top of mine. Our gaze fixated on the other; I could feel the intensity of his feelings for me, that passion that could no longer be submerged.

I opened my mouth partially and managed to stammer out: “I forgive you.”

“There is no forgiveness here, Sansa,” he reminded me in a kindly manner.

“I know.” I closed my eyes and let my lip quirk over to the right as I tried to ignore the pain searing down the center of my spine.

“A habit,” Petyr knowingly replied. “But you lose it soon enough.”

“I suppose I was going to make this decision anyways,” I assured Petyr, after I blinked open my eyes. “I just needed more time.”

“I couldn’t risk it,” he answered me in a thick voice, almost strangled in pain. “I needed to make sure you would stay here.”

“I have no choice now.” I sniffled softly, for the strong incense was something I still had to get used too. “I’ve become like you.”

“Your back is healing.” He brushed his bangs back with ringed fingers; his hand rested on the top of his head to curl up those thick black locks. “It is the reason you are still experiencing pain.”

“I will miss my old ones.”

“Oh, you might change your opinion.” A naughty smile crossed his lips. “You haven’t seen it yet.”

I nodded my head lightly. Petyr would know best, for he had experienced this sometime ago. I suppose he sensed my sadness for he reached up his hand and brushed back the wildness of my auburn hair.

“Sansa, I want you to rest,” he whispered.

“I will.”

“You have been sleeping for a couple of hours, but you will need more time. Something that we have here.” His hand rested over the side of my temple. “Infinite time.” Petyr breached the last of our space and pecked his lips softly over mine. It was light, delicate and I cherished this brief kiss that Petyr gave to me. “I will rest here with you as well. I have informed _him_ of our situation.”

“Him?”

“We will have some time off together, Sansa. I want to show you my home,” Petyr rambled on. “And the small portion of land that I own.”

“Own?”

Petyr chuckled under his breath, for my one word statements amused him greatly.

“I told you that I am powerful here,” he gently reminded me. “And you will share _all_ with me.” A faint kiss was pressed over my brow, soft and reassuring as he left it there for some time. “We will be happy together, at least the best way we can.”

“How can someone be happy in hell?” I asked him with some skepticism.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Petyr.” I reached up a hand and laid it over the top of his chest, a spot where only a small portion of his skin was exposed to me. “What will become of me?”

“In time you will become like me,” Petyr drawled out with some trepidation. “But for now you simply rest. Your mind will start to turn, and you will become alarmed at first. I will take care of you, Sansa.”

“How will it turn?”

“Your mind was trained to avoid all things evil.” His hand swooped downwards to lay it over the top of mine. “But now that the barrier is breached, you will find yourself wanting things- things that you do not yet understand.” His voice turned husky as he added: “You will want me, Sansa. More than you ever have before.”

“More?” I mouthed out with worry.

He narrowed his eyelids at me, and I noticed a sudden darkness to his face. “You have no idea,” he warned in a grizzly voice. “How much I am holding things back from you.” A flash of a pure black shade ignited in his eyes; Petyr shot his eyes before I could witness anything more. “But we must not speak of these things,” he suddenly rapped out in a hurried manner. “You must close your eyes and sleep.”

“Will you stay here with me?”

“But of course, Sansa.”

“Then I will sleep,” I assured him, and with a soft tap against his firm chest, I forced my eyes to close and give way to sleep slumbers.

* * *

When I had awoken the lighting in the room was very much the same. Petyr was sitting up on the bed with his fingers stroking the bottom of his clean shaven chin. He was in deep meditation, lost in some far-reaching thoughts. I reached up a hand and prodded the front of his knee, sending his gaze downwards to fixate it upon my face.

“You are awake.”

“Hello,” I shyly replied.

“Hello Sansa.”

“What time is it?”

“We have no time here,” he hushed with some delicacy.

“How long was I asleep then?”

“Some time,” he murmured. “But not too long.”

“What were you thinking about, Petyr? You were so deep in thought.”

“My plans for you,” he bluntly replied. “How are you feeling?”

I reached behind me, and felt the thick fabric of the robe that covered my back. “I am not sure,” I mouthed out with a raised eyebrow. “I should feel some pain, shouldn’t I?”

“People heal differently.” Petyr rested the whole of his back against the hard wall. “But you won’t feel yourself for some time. Don’t spread your wings just yet, even if you are tempted too.”

“When can I?”

“You will know,” he assured me in a sweet, melodious voice. The man in front of me used his hands to prop me off the bed, and used two strong hands to support me as I sat in front of him. I looked down at my lap while trying to catch my breath, for my head began to spin from the sudden movement. “Just breathe,” he urged. “Take your time.”

I shut my eyes in pain, and let out uneven breaths that loudly sounded throughout the room. I raised up a hand and let it lay over the top of his left shoulder, scrunching up the fabric with anxiety as I tried to catch my breath. “Petyr,” I shrilled, and immediately drove my head into his chest to seek out some comfort. He was careful to not rest his hands over my back, rather stroking the top of my neck with smooth movements. “Help.”

“I’m right here,” he consoled.

My fingers balled up the fabric to his robe further, it felt like my entire head was spinning. I could not understand this experience, I thought I was getting better.

 _Sansa._ A dark voice entered my head, low and deep like it was coming from the ground, a region lower than my own.

“Petyr, I hear a voice,” I complained.

“Never mind that,” he urged of me. “Here, tilt your head upwards. I want to see you.”

“Alright,” I mouthed out quietly. I tilted my chin upwards to look into those eerily dark eyes of Petyr. He wore a false smile and then narrowed his eyelids at me. “I will miss them.”

“Miss what?” I demanded with a sharp crack to my voice.

“Those blue eyes of yours,” he said with some remorse. Petyr let his gaze fall over the rest of my visage. “But you are allowed to keep your hair colour. Good, good.”

“My hair?” I questioned him. “What happened to my eyes, Petyr?”

His voice was gravelly as he answered: “They are black.” Warm hands dragged up my neck, curling over until he could hold the sides of my head. A long kiss was placed over my brow, and then he tilted my head upwards to endow me with a deep kiss. I found myself responding, and replicated his movements, finding a strength I had never experienced before from our connection. Petyr removed his hands from my face and gripped them harshly against the side of my arms, keeping me close so he could kiss my lips once again. My chest leaned against his own, and my trembling hands pressed themselves against the center of his back that was inches away from the plain white wall. Petyr began to kiss me open mouthed, greedily to the point that it felt like another part of him was awakening. His hands busied themselves by pushing my robe off my bare shoulders, which made it naturally fall downwards until my bare chest was in front of him. Petyr moved his kisses to the leanness of my ivory neck, pressing his warm mouth onto my skin with great force. My mind felt hazy then, and the incense of this room seemed to strengthen by the movement. Petyr pushed me downwards onto the bed until I was flat on my back, peppering his lips against the front of my neck and the smooth groves of my collarbone. I reached upwards to curl my hands around the back of his strong neck, pulling him forward for him to continue. This was not my normal behaviour, it was something like a beautiful sensuous dream, but it was reality- my reality.

“You need to rest,” Petyr urged, before he pressed his lips against the top of my shoulder. “We can do this later.”

My voice was groggy as I asked: “Do what?”

“Oh, we both know the answer to that,” he warned. He moved his head away from my shoulder, and sat upright before me. His large hand pushed my robe together, covering my nakedness with some regret. “I need you to be stronger first.”

“Okay.”

“I would only hurt you… if I did it now.”

“You could never hurt me.”

“No, I never meant…” He laughed loudly, and laid a hand over the side of his hand. “No, I only meant that the true power of myself would come forth, and you… _you_ , Sansa, are not prepared for it.” He leaned his shoulder against the creamy white wall with complacent ease. “You are not a demon- not fully.”

“But I am not human.”

“Or an angel,” he quipped. “I will miss that nickname.”

“ _Your_ angel,” I taunted, and for some reason it felt ages ago that I was one.

“My demon,” he countered slyly. “My wicked, sexy demon.” A dark chuckle escaped him, soft but meaningful once he followed it with a hungry gaze. “Oh, Sansa,” he moaned. “I look forward to witnessing the change in you.”

“I will not change.”

He raised his eyebrows in open contradiction, it was clear he knew more of the situation than I ever did. “Are you hungry?” he asked of me. “We do not eat here, just as in heaven-”

“-sometimes we do.”

“Yes, sometimes,” Petyr agreed with me. His fingers scratched the top of his head, fluffing up his neat hair. “Some would say we give into fleshly desire down here, but we are not human. All the same, if you would like something to eat-”

“-I am fine,” I cut in. “But thank you.”

“Something to drink? Wine, perhaps.”

“Wine?” I mouthed out with curiosity, for I felt this strange stirring in my spirit that suddenly desire this sweet substance. “Tempting.”

“Yes.”

“But I am fine for now.” I turned my gaze away from him to make out the brown door that sealed us in his bedroom. “Do you want any?”

“No, I am fine for now.” Petyr crossed his arms over the front of his chest, and let the back of his head rest over the wall. “But you will tell me if you need anything.”

I looked over my shoulder with a curious gaze, realizing the sunlight was still the same as before. “Does it ever get dark here?”

“It is dark, Sansa.”

“It looks the same as before.”

“Hmmm the orange glow,” he perceived with quick alertness. “It is the fires.”

“Oh.”

“It is quite dark outside, I can assure you of that.” He pushed himself off the wall and brought himself onto his feet. “I will help you out of bed,” he concluded, before he walked around his bed with extra care, and dropped down to the floor with a certain grace to him. “Sit up,” he instructed. Petyr watched me push myself off the bed, and sit up in front of him. His large hands arrested the side of me, and with gentle movements he managed to drag me to the edge of the bed. “Can you stand up yourself?”

“I will try.”

Petyr took a step back and waited patiently for me to climb out of his bed. Once I was on my feet I experience another wave of lightheadedness, but Petyr’s arms were quick to catch me as I fell forward. “Steady,” he advised, and then used his weight to lean me upwards. “You’ll be fine.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize here,” he warned. “ _Ever._ ”

“Okay, Petyr.”

“Stand to your feet.”

I let out a long sigh, and then straightened my back. I immediately let out a sharp sound of pain, and fell into his chest further.

“Sansa, sit,” Petyr ordered, and then helped me downwards onto the bed once more. “You need more time.”

“How much time?” I questioned Petyr with a weary look betrayed over the whole of my face.

“I cannot tell you.”

“Am I alright, Petyr? Really?”

“Your body is changing,” he hushed under his breath. “And your mind.”

“My spirit too,” I said in a dejected voice.

“Oh, that happened the moment I kissed you,” Petyr promised me with a cunning look in his eyes. “I seized it as my own.”

“You would,” I chuckled under my breath. “What should I do now?”

“Stay here.” He took a step back and wandered about the room, pacing back and forth for a full minute with a puzzling expression. He soon moved towards the dark red drapes, and pushed back the fabric to expose a small circular window. Through the clearness of this glass, or what might have been glass I can see the full strength of the orange lighting. It was the clouds of red sprouting upwards to intermingle with the deathly black clouds that struck a chord in me the most. I was so far away from Earth, and even further from Heaven.

Petyr was brushing his hand over the back of his neck, his toes tapping against the firm floor with impatience. “She needs more time,” he uttered under his breath. Petyr began to pace in front of the window. “But I don’t have so much to give,” he continued on in his own queer way, completely forgetting that I was in the room with him. “What will I do?”

I called out his name at this point, sending him forward to be at my side once more. Petyr sat down on the bed beside me and offered a tight-lipped smile.

“Tell me what is the matter,” I urged of him. “Maybe I can help.”

“They have plans for you,” he mouthed out without sparing a glance in my direction. “You will be recruited.”

“I imagined so.”

“You are to work under me, and in time _with_ me.” Petyr laid a hand over the side of my cheek, and stroked his fingers deep into my skin. “And together we will rise higher than all the others.”

* * *

The sun never rose here, it was only eternal darkness. The flames from the fiery river managed to spread forth some light, penetrating the tiny bedroom that belonged to Petyr. He owned a small patch of land away from the city dwellers, preferring the solitude that this area could provide to him. He had me seated upon a rock that overlooked the rocky cliffs, a perfect view of the fluorescent orange river that flickered upwards with intense heat. I brushed back my wild hair, careful that it should not rest over my back while I was still in pain. Petyr had been kind enough to carry me here, hoping the view would be enough to cheer up my spirits. He stood beside me, resting his foot over the flat grey boulder with eyes fixated on the ever changing river. “It pools into a lake,” he proclaimed. “But that is far from here. Maybe one day I will show it to you, but you will be alarmed by the heat.”

“Hotter than it is now?”

“Oh, yes!” he rang out with energy.

“I suppose we can’t go for a swim in the river then?”

“We would have to climb down the cliffs,” he answered me in a matter-of-fact way. “But I don’t think you will like the river.”

“Will I burn in eternal flames?”

“We aren’t human,” he reminded me, while tilting his chin upwards. His long, lean neck was exposed to me as he stared at the charcoal grey sky. “But it would not be an enjoyable experience.”

The dark clouds shifted over our head, moving slowly as some unseen wind spurred it further. I knew that Petyr lived along the mountainous regions, far away from the flat plain of land where the city was built.

“Does anyone live with you?” I questioned him.

“No, I have no servants,” he relayed with ease. “I live alone.”

“Not anymore.”

He stepped over the boulder and dropped down onto the dusty earth. “Yes, you are right.”

“I like this seclusion.”

“Oh, I can show you the city when you are a little stronger. Our parts are separated from the human. Although sometimes…”

“Yes.”

“Some demons consort with humans,” Petyr said with a hint of shyness. “But I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Why don’t I _fuck_ them?” he cursed, only to watch the way my eyes widened at his words. “Because they are human.”

“Just me then?”

“Oh, yes.” He leaned forward to crush his mouth over mine, lathering me with hurried kisses that he could no longer contain. Petyr’s weight fell heavily over mine, his mouth warm and tasting delicious as he went in for more. I could feel desire raging inside of me, clenching every atom of my being until I leaned my chest against his own and kissed him back with renewed pleasure. He tasted better than I could ever imagine, and his touch, nearly everything was setting something afire in me. Petyr used his hands to hold the bottom of my spine, pushing me into him. He barely parted his lips, letting his tongue prod forward like the snake he was, and press it firmly into my mouth. I let him in, closing my eyes at the sweet sensation as his tongue lathered the inside of my mouth. My body was leaning backwards, succumbed by his weight, it was only his hands that kept me from falling off the flat boulder. Petyr drew his mouth away, and instantly latched it onto the side of my cheek. “Sansa,” he groaned. Wandering hands were feverishly exploring my body, feeling the curves and smoothness of my bare arms with rapid motion. I could feel his body visibly shudder for a moment, and then felt the keenness of fresh air billowing all around me. When I parted my lips from him to open my eyes, I was amazed by the sheer sight of his wings that eclipsed the bright orange lighting all around us. “It happens,” he replied in a groggy voice. “From time to time.”

I smirked at him without realizing it, which made a faint shade of pink fall over his once pale cheeks. “Is that your sign, Petyr?”

“What? No!” He shook his head feverishly. “It’s not what you think.”

“Then tell me.”

“I was… it…”

I laughed at him, for his embarrassment was something I rarely was able to see.

“I was thinking certain thoughts and it just… happened.”

“Right.”

“I can put them away.”

“No, leave it.” Petyr looked over his shoulder, staring at them with a deep, meditative look. “Do you like them?”

“Yes, from the first moment I saw it.”

“You can touch it now. But… be careful.”

“I will.” Petyr closed his eyes with worry as I reached out for them. I let my finger prod it lightly, watching it flinch from my touch. It was a sensitive thing, delicate, and shy-like as it sensed my hand still hovering over a single feather. I reached further and laid the whole of my hand over it, smoothing the ruffled feather until it began to lean forward and embrace my touch. Petyr’s wings moved inwardly instinctively, reacting to my presence until I was completely surrounded by them.

“It likes you,” Petyr noted with a relieved expression.

“It has a mind of its own?”

“In a way, yes.”

I felt the wings rest over the back of me, brushing over my bare shoulders to tickle me slightly. I looked down at by black gown with a low V-neck, and then back up at the demon that entrusted me with the sight of his treasured wings. He watched me for a moment in pure awe, fixated on my eyes that were now a pure shade of black. I reached up a hand to cup the side of his face. Petyr leaned forward, and in a matter of seconds we embraced each other in a flurry of kisses. It felt so right to have him in my arms, to be surrounded by wings of darkness.

Petyr’s hands wove themselves tightly around me, crushing me into his frame. His wings reacted as well to enclose me in. Wrapped around in the arms of a man I loved, it was impossible for me to not have it any other way. My feet pushed themselves hard upon the ground, and soon enough I was towering over him to kiss him back with eagerness. His hands over my back did not cause me pain for some reason, it felt more like a healing touch now that he laid it there. Petyr leaned backwards, feeling the weight of me as our mouths stayed connected.

“Sansa,” he said in desperation, almost praise. His wings suddenly flew backwards with such force that it brushed up the chalky dusty that rested over the floor. His body lifted up for a moment, proving that his wings were strong enough for him to fly. Petyr must have caught my wide-eyed expression, for he began to laugh in a hearty way. “No,” he chided. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“Could you fly?”

“No,” he lied to me, which was then followed by a cheeky grin.

“You can fly.”

“I am telling you the truth.”

“I’ve never heard of a demon that speaks the truth.”

He leaned forward to pepper my cheek with kisses, clearly not having enough of showing his affection for me. I embraced it silently, while looking over his shoulders to take in his wings. Petyr was clueless when I reached out to touch it, watching the wings flinch and contort to my touch. “I want wings like those.”

“You will.”

“Yours are so strong.”

“That is because…” Petyr moved backwards, so he could focus on our conversation. “I am strong.”

“You don’t look strong, Petyr.”

He grunted under his breath, pretending he was offended when he truly wasn’t. Petyr was a medium-sized man and rather slender, but down here in the underworld his physique was more muscular and toned.

“I’m strong,” he assured me.

“Handsome too,” I countered, which earned me a bashful grin. “Thank you for taking me out here.”

“I wanted you to see more than my bedroom while you recover.”

“What happens when I do fully recover?”

“I will take you to _him_.”

“Him?”

“The Devil.” Petyr looked away from me, and reached out for his wings to stroke the front of it with care. “He will want to meet you.”

“Why? Whatever for?”

“Well you are to be recruited. And there is a natural curiosity. Why would I go to such great lengths to have you here with me?”

“Because you like me.”

“No,” Petyr answered me with short shake of the head. “ _Love_. But we demons aren’t supposed to love.”

“No.”

“I told him that I coveted you. I wanted you.”

“That sounds like you.”

“But I love you too, Sansa,” he said in a breathy voice, almost shy in a way. “I hope you feel the same way.”

“Yes, I do.” I kissed the side of his cheek with affection. “Why else would I be down here with you.”

“But you will tell him and the rest of the council it was because you coveted me as well. And that I seduced you. Nothing more than that, Sansa.”

“Yes, Petyr.”

“And you must hide your virtues. I only hope it will be gone by the time we meet him and the rest of the council.”

“Is it a large one?”

“About a hundred.”

“That is very large.”

“Yes, you will be taken up on the platform. They will all look at you. Does that worry you?”

“I don’t mind attention, Petyr, but that is a lot to ask of me.”

“I only ask you keep that precious virtue to yourself. I can still sense it.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Hmmmm.” He puckered his lips outwards, and then patted the side of his wing to send it flowing outwards and inwards as a natural reaction to his touch. “I cannot say.”

“Will you be there with me?”

“No, Sansa. I will have to speak in front of the council as well. They do not like recently fallen angels in here. Funny really, because that was them sometime ago.”

“I’m scared.”

“You should be scared.”

“What is the devil like?”

“Ohhhhh.” Petyr puckered his lips once more. “Satan.” His eyes darkened substantially, as if the natural forces of darkness overwhelmed him. “You will like him.”

“I will?”

“Everyone likes him, Sansa! He represents every desire you have ever had. And we like to give into our desires, don’t we? When you hear him speak, you will find yourself drawn to him. Like a moth to the light of a lamp. Like a bee to a flower.”

“Or like me to you.”

“Yes, Sansa,” he hushed with an affectionate touch against the top of my shoulder. “And you will find him charming."

“More than you?”

Petyr’s voice was rich, lathered with a strange melody as he answered: “Oh, yes.”

“What else?”

“He is handsome,” Petyr said with regret. “When he chooses to go into a human form. He would put my own good looks to shame.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh, but you haven’t seen him yet.”

“Would he be interested in me?”

“No, Sansa,” Petyr relayed with some relief. “He is interested in something else.”

“What?”

“We both know the answer to that,” he softly chided. Petyr brushed a stray hair away from my face and then kissed my lips delicately. “And it is an interest that you will share too.”

“What do you mean?”

“We must bring more souls down here.”

“I could never do that.”

“There is a lot that can happen between now and never,” he warned. A cunning smirk spread across his devilishly handsome face, and that is when I knew I would lose this spiritual war. Petyr was right, as long as I stayed here in the dark confines of darkness, so would I join in this battle against the heavenly realm.

“When will I get my wings, Petyr?”

“Time, time,” he chided, like a dutiful father to their child. “You cannot rush these things.”

“But I _want_ them.”

“Ah, but I see your mind is turning already.”

He let his wings relax behind him, and then Petyr turned around to let his body face the cliffs where the sharp drop would lead to the rivers of hell.

I reached for his hand and placed mine inside of his own. He turned to gaze at my side profile, only smiling once my head was fully in his direction. Our sable coloured eyes delighted in one another, for we were one of the same. The same dark spirit raged between us, and I knew now that this was the new life for me. I was to become a demon, a conspirator of hell.

“We should go back,” I stated in a sensuous voice, which immediately made Petyr’s eyebrows shoot upwards. His wings responded in kind, sparking up with excitement by the sound of my voice. “I’m getting tired.”

“No you aren’t,” he chided in a sinister way. “You little _liar_.”

“Then you will make me tired,” I challenged him with something of a wicked grin.

“Oh, I will.” He leaned his body forward, but made sure to keep an inch of space between us. “Rest assure, _my_ demon, that I most certainly will.”


End file.
